Una nueva aventura
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Delia hace un amigo peligroso
1. Chapter 1

**Un joven caminaba por las calles de una gran ciudad en silencio, apenas haciendo caso a las personas que lo miraban o a la gente que le hacia señas para que se les acercara o lo señalaban, tan solo pensaba.**

**Hacia 3 años que se había logrado su sueño, convertirse en un maestro pokemon, había logrado ganar todos los torneos en los que había participado e incluso había vuelto a luchar en las ligas en las que lo habían derrotado tan solo para ganar y demostrar que era el mejor, aun así se sentía solo…**

**La fama le había llegado, pero tal como Drake le había dicho hace años, se confió, creyó ser el mejor, ser superior, se olvido de sus amigos y de todos los que lo habían ayudado en su viaje, jamás regreso con sus amigos ni a su pueblo, se preguntaba como estaría su madre que solo la recordaba cuando le llegaba algún regalo por una fecha especial, el profesor Oak a quien solo lo había visto el dia en que le dijo que le diera todos sus pokemon para su gimnasio, a Brock a May y finalmente a Misty, ya apenas podía recordar como era esa chica, se preguntaba si también lo reconocerían si lo vieran, ahora era mucho mas alto que antes aunque seguía teniendo el mismo peinado de siempre su mirada era mucho mas seria, ya no sonreía como antes, su cuerpo se veía muy fuerte resultado del entrenamiento diario junto a sus pokemons y su voz se había echo mas grave, aun así por dentro el sentía que era el mismo y así lo sentía también un pequeño pikachu que dormía sujeto a su gorra, el no cambiaba jamás en nada.**

**Sacudió**** la cabeza confundido, tratando de distraerse, finalmente había llegado a la playa, tal como ella lo había dicho, hacia tan solo unas horas le había dicho a Faye: **

**-Saldré a la ciudad, tal vez pueda traerme alguna chica deja abierto.**

**-Terminaras en la playa, se lo que te digo Ash Ketchump de pueblo paleta XD**

**-Deja de llamarme así!!!**

**Sonrió**** un poco, tenia razón de nuevo, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que tener la razón?, a pesar de que realmente quería compartir con alguien aunque fuera tan solo unas horas de placer, necesitaba algo en que distraerse, en que disfrutar, aun que fuera tan solo con una chica que le interesara que fuera un héroe de la liga pokemon.**

**Siguió caminando resignado, mientras unas pequeñas manitas amarillas le jalaron la gorra**

**-Ya despertaste amigo**

**El pequeño pikachu se había despertado y fue a pararse en su hombro, Ash lo acaricio un poco y siguió caminando, Pikachu vio a donde habían llegado e hizo unos pequeños gruñidos**

**-No te rías!!!!**

**Después de tantos años, era como si pikachu y el pudieran hablar tan solo al mirarse, tal como Anabel le había dicho hacia tiempo, su relación con sus pokemons se había fortalecido al punto que no necesitaban palabras, pero a veces era molesto.**

**-Tu siempre estas del lado de Faye, verdad? Pues ahora veras que se pueden equivocar, volveré a casa con una linda chica quieran o… a donde vas?**

**Pikachu de repente salto del hombro de Ash y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia una parte de la playa, Ash lo siguió preguntándose que podía haber pasado, cuando choco con una chica.**

**-Cuidado idiota!!!**

**-Tú eres la que debes tener mas cuidado i…**

**Se quedo mudo, al ver la chica con la que había chocado, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.**

**Su cabello era rojo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, cayendo un poco sobre su rostro, traía una camisa negra de tirantes y pudo ver unos muy grandes pechos debajo de ella y por el escote, la camisa dejaba libre su vientre plano completamente y bajaba hasta unos jeans azules ajustados, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención eran los ojos, unos ojos azules intensos.**

**-Tú… tú eres…**

**-No es importante ahora, estas bien?**

**Dijo teniéndole una mano a la chica, había esperando por un segundo que se pusiera a gritar: ERES ASH EL CAMPEON!!! O algo así, suspiro aliviado al ver que no ocurría, solo noto un suave rubor en las mejillas de la chica, se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que de la nada surgió un pikachu feliz y emocionado y se abalanzo a la muchacha abrasándola.**

**-PIKACHU!!!! **

**La chica emocionada tomo y abraso fuertemente al pokemon **

**-Jajaja pikachu hola!!!**

**Ash se quedo quieto pensando un momento en que estaba sucediendo, normalmente pikachu era cariñoso con todas las chicas esperando alguna caricia o algún dulce, después de todo la glotona de Faye lo había estado malcriando desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora era distintito, realmente hacia muchísimo tiempo que no veía a pikachu así, no desde que…**

**-Tu… no… no…**

**Sacudió**** un poco la cabeza**

**-Perdona a mi pikachu… se pone… algo cariñoso con los extraños…**

**Ash se inclino y sujeto a pikachu tratando de separarlo de los brazos de la joven, no era, no podía ser…**

**-Con los extraños?... Acaso yo soy una extraña… Ash…**

**-No se… te pareces… no puede ser…**

**La chica se levanto y tomo una mochila azul echándosela al hombro, de pie era mucho mas pequeña que Ash, apenas llegando su rostro al cuello del chico**

**-Y pensar… que hace años te decía enano… has crecido… **

**Finalmente, Ash sonrió**

**-****Y tu también… Misty…**

**-Al fin lo recordaste…**

**Hola!!!!**

**Acá estoy estrenando fic, mi primer fic de pokemon, me creerán que lo escribí en 5 minutos mientras esperaba el camión? X.x**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo aunque estuviera cortito, tratare de actualizarlo, aunque aun no se ni siquiera que tan largo será, apenas se me acaba de ocurrir**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews si fue así aunque fuera para decirme que en que la estoy regando.**

**Adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

Hacia apenas unos minutos que se habían encontrado, Ash había seguido la ruta de la playa hasta llegar a un edificio inmenso, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-Donde estamos Ash?

-Esto te gustara

Ash encendió las luces y se ilumino un enorme apartamento, Misty quedo asombrada, las paredes estaban llenas de trofeos y de condecoraciones aunque casi sin cuadros, por una ventana se veía una arena de batalla enorme aunque ahora abierta se veía el campo de tierra y abajo un campo de agua, Pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash y corrió hacia un enorme cojin donde se acurruco, Ash dejo su chaqueta en un sillón con todas sus pokebolas.

-Este lugar es impresionante

-Quieres ver lo mejor?

-Claro

Misty siguió a Ash hasta un piso mas arriba, lo abrió y vio una gran recamara, Misty tan pronto la vio le dio un golpe a Ash

-Oye en que estas pensando Ash Ketchump

-Auch, solo acércate mas!!!!

Misty se acerco y vio un balcón, al salir se quedo maravillada.

Desde hay se podía ver un gran jardín donde había varios pokemons dormidos en diversos nidos, Misty sonriendo logro reconocer a un Charizard y a un Venusaur, al mirar mas adelante veía el océano y la luna reflejada en el, parecía que jamás terminaba.

-Y que tal esta?

Ash se acerco a ella, abrasándola de la cintura

-Es precioso… todo…

-No tanto como tu Misty…

Ash beso los hombros de Misty y su cuello, Misty simio un poco pero se separo

-Quieto…

-Esta bien esta bien me calmo…

Ash se alejo un poco, poniéndose a cubierto de otro golpe y Misty rió, si, parecía seguir siendo el mismo…

Ash y Misty estaban sentados en la cama mirando el paisaje, ya habían estado varias horas conversando, Misty le contó varias cosas que habían sucedido en ese tiempo, Brock se había casado y ya tenia 4 hijos, su hermana Daisy también tenia una niña y el gimnasio ahora había crecido mucho mas, también sobre el profesor Oak y la madre de Ash.

-Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo…

-Si, aunque también tu has cambiado, pero hace cuando no nos veíamos? 5 años?

-Jaja algo así, yo también me maraville de cómo cambiaste, te volviste preciosa Misty

Misty se sonrojo un poco, desviando la mirada, Ash sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Te extrañe… pero nunca volviste… solo veía las noticias sobre lo que habías logrado…

-Lo siento…

-Ya es tarde…

Misty volteo, encontrando su rostro pegado al de Ash, antes de que Misty reaccionara Ash la beso, sujetando sus manos suavemente contra la cama, Misty se sorprendió un poco pero lentamente cerro los ojos, Ash la abraso y la recostó en la cama haciendo mas profundo el beso, cada vez mas, Misty comenzó a acariciar su espalda, hasta que se separaron un poco, ambos respiraban agitados, Ash bajo y comenzó a besar el cuello de Misty

-Ash… no… no…aaaa…

Misty gemía suavemente, mientras Ash siguió besando sus hombros y su cuello, Misty trataba de alejarlo pero su propio cuerpo la traicionaba haciendo que se excitara cada vez mas, Ash lentamente empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Misty

-Ash no!!

Misty se irguió pero de inmediato cayo gimiendo, Ash empezó a meter sus dedos en su vagina, empezando a sacarlos y meterlos rápido, Misty empezó a gemir sin poder controlar la excitación de su cuerpo, apretó las sabanas fuerte, mientras Ash comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello

-Ash Ash!!! Aaaaa…aaa…

-Estas muy húmeda Misty, Te gusta?

Ash se irguió y empezó a meter y sacar los dedos mas rápido, Misty empezó a gemir y jadear mas arqueando un poco la espalda, cada vez se excitaba mas.

-AA… Ash… aaash!!! No pares… termina…!!!

-Ahora si quieres?

Se acerco y Misty esta vez lo abraso, besándolo con pasión, estaba realmente excitada, se separo un poco y se quito la camisa revelando que no traía sostén, Ash saco sus dedos de ella y comenzó a besar y masajear los pechos de Misty, lamiéndolos con deseo, mientras Misty jalaba la camisa de Ash sacándosela, y acariciaba su nuca.

-Ash… si… si quiero…

Ash entendió el mensaje y se puso sobre ella, chupando sus pechos mientras bajaba el pantalón y la panti de Misty, tan pronto Misty los sintió en sus tobillos los pateo lejos, Ash se puso entre sus piernas y bajo su pantalón, Misty pudo ver un miembro grande y grueso acercándose antes de que entrara de golpe en ella, por completo, Misty grito de dolor

-AAAAA ASH TEN MAS CUIDADO BRUTO… ES GRANDEEEE

-Y? Tampoco querías esto y ya vez como te ha gustado

Ash sujeto las manos de Misty de nuevo, poniéndolas contra la cama y empezó a embestirla lo mas rápido y fuerte que podía, Misty abrió los ojos y grito mas, arqueando su espalda tanto de dolor como de placer.

-AAAAAA AAAAAAAAA NO PARES NO PARES NO PARESSS AAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Te dije que te gustaría guarritaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa te encanta que te traten asii aaaaaaaaaaa

-ME ENCANTA Y ME ENCANTAS ASSH SIGUE

Misty abraso con sus piernas a Ash y este empezó a penetrarla mas y mas duro, hasta que Ash se detuvo saliendo de ella

-Ash…. Que haces… sigue…

Misty se acerco a Ash

-Quieres mas?

Ash acaricio el rostro de Misty suavemente, Misty solo asintió

-Ven y tómalo guarrita

Misty se acerco y se puso sobre el miembro de Ash, se sentía enloquecida de placer y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacia, lamió el rostro de Ash y se dejo caer sobre su miembro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA SHHHH LO TIENES GRANDEEE

-SALTA!!

Misty obedeció y empezó a saltar lo mas rápido y fuerte que podía, sus pechos saltaban también con ella mientras solo gritaba y un hilito de saliva salía de su boca por la excitación, comenzó a masajearse sus pechos y lamió uno mientras saltaba, Ash la atrajo hacia el y empezó a mordérselos y chapárselos y subió después al oído de Misty, la sujeto un poco para que dejara de saltar

-Eres una guarra Misty… verdad?

-Soy… soy tu guarra…

Misty estaba sonrojada y solo lamió suavemente el rostro del chico, cuando Ash la sujeto y entro en ella con fuerza

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ASI ASH KETCHUMP VUELVEME LOCAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Misty simio mas y empezó a saltar fuerte, mientras solo gemía mas y mas, hasta que empezó a gritar, un gran orgasmo le llevo a Misty haciendo que clavara las uñas en la espalda del chico, al mismo tiempo Ash entro por completo en ella corriéndose a su vez, Misty ya no tenia las fuerzas siquiera para levantarse y cayo dormida.

Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana dándole en el rostro a Misty, esta se volteo y suavemente se estiro para abrasar al chico con el que había pasado la noche, pero no estaba ahí, Misty se levanto se sentía muy relajada y satisfecha y sin pensar mucho en lo que había ocurrido se metió a la ducha, salio unos minutos después su cabello empapado caía en su espalda y solo estaba cubierta con una toalla, salio de la habitación y fue hacia su mochila, de hay empezó a sacar una muda de ropa y saco una pequeña caja con pastillas, tomo una y un poco de agua.

-mejor ser precavidos no?

Misty se volteo y vio a Ash que entraba en la habitación, se sonrojo un poco.

-Ash…

-Si?

-Y ahora que?... Tuvimos sexo… no se…

-Piensas que nos haremos novios después de esto?

Misty sonrió negando un poco con la cabeza

-No… fue sexo y nada mas… soy medio guarra y te diste cuenta, fue todo…

-pero?

-pero siempre me gustaste… desde chicos… podría intentarlo?

-Siempre has sido mi amiga, creo que si n.n

Misty sonrió y suspiro un poco, acariciando un poco su cabello, Ash se acerco y lo retiro de su cuello besándolo

-Mmm… otra vez?...

-Que pasa? No dicen que las chicas como tu nunca se cansan?

Empezaron a besarse despacio, mientras la toalla de Misty cayo, se separaron unos segundos y Misty vio el reloj sobre el hombro de Ash, alcanzo a ver la hora

-ASH QUITATE PRONTO!!!!!!!!

-Que pasa?

En eso se abrió la puerta de enfrente, el profesor Oak, la madre de Ash, Brock con 4 niños, May, Traycey, Paty llevando a una niña de la mano, Gary, una chica de piel bronceada y cabello corto y una chica rubia entraron de golpe a la habitación

-SORPRE…

Sonaron varios golpes de mandíbulas cayendo hasta el suelo, Ash pronto comprendió la situación, estaba abrasando a Misty desnuda mientras la besaba y el mismo se había mojado por el agua del cuerpo de Misty, todos quedaron hechos piedra viéndolos

-Este… chicos… si lo halle…

Pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, haber si les agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash miraba contento el jardín donde todos estaban celebrando, después del pequeño problema al entrar y de un gran griterío por parte de su madre, del profesor y de la hermana de Misty así como de su niña habían logrado calmar los ánimos, Ash había saludado a su madre con un gran abraso que casi la partía en 2, al profesor y a todos los demás, ahora se encontraba un poco retirado acariciando a Pikachu mientras veía a todos traer comida y bebidas, en un gran cartel se veía en grandes letras rojas: Felicidades por tus 10 años como entrenador, como había podido olvidarlo? Hacia 10 años que había partido de pueblo Paleta, cumplía 20 años, hacia 10 años que tenia a pikachu a su lado y hacia 10 años había conocido a Misty…

-OYE TOMATE LEVANTATE!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FAYE ESTAS LOCA??!!!

Detrás de Ash había salido una linda chica, traía una blusa blanca de botones algo pequeña y con varios botones abiertos dejando ver un poco sus pechos además de una mini falda, traía el cabello rubio hasta las caderas y unas gafas sin marco, se levanto riéndose.

-JAJAJAJA siempre caes así XD ¿en que pensabas?

Ash suspiro, en el tiempo en que llevaba siendo un maestro pokemon y combatiendo en su arena Faye había sido su mano derecha, aunque parecía solo una rubia tonta siempre había sabido como mantener la arena funcionando trabajando mas en unas horas de lo que Ash trabajaba en todo el año, en ese tiempo también se había convertido en la mejor (y tal vez única) amiga de Ash, aunque a veces Ash deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara

-Nunca debí contarte eso

-Por que no Tomate?

-Por que no…

-De verdad la edad te esta afectando, ya no recuerdas nada

Ash se quedo un momento pensativo y finalmente…

-Espera yo jamás te conté que una vez dije que me llamaba Tomate!!!!

Faye rió y Ash vio detrás de ella a Brock y a su esposa junto a una carreola

Brock no había cambiado mucho, solo se había vuelto mucho mas alto, su esposa estaba al lado y Ash apenas la había conocido momentos antes, se llamaba Yuki y era una mujer preciosa, tenia la misma tonalidad de piel que Brock pero el cabello azul oscuro y corto, con ellos había una carreola doble con 2 bebes y además otros 2 en el suelo jugando con un wedle al que Yuki le echaba nerviosas miradas

-Este… Tomi cuidado… te va a picar… quitalo Brock

-No le pasara nada, hay cosas mas peligrosas tranquila

-Que puede ser mas peligroso que ese aguijón para mi bebe?

Ash hoyo la conversación y suspiro, separándose de Faye camino un poco mas y vio a su madre bajo un árbol, se acerco y se sorprendió al ver un inmenso Gyarados salir de un estanque, con una pequeña niña en su cabeza, hasta que le llego la voz de Misty

-Sujétate bien o te va a tirar!!!!

-Yupiii!!! Otro paseo!!!

El Gyarados de Misty sonrió y se adentro en el agua quedando solo la niña afuera, que parecía estar sentada en la superficie del agua, empezando a moverse muy rápido por ella, Ash se acerco a su madre que parecía un poco molesta, pensando en la escena que había visto al llegar Ash pensó que lo mas natural era que estuviera enfadada con Misty por lo que paso y aprovecho eso para conversar con ella.

-Vaya… nadie pensaría que Misty fuera tan puta si solo viera estas escenas

La madre de Ash volteo y se acerco a el, pero no tenia la misma sonrisa de siempre si no una mirada que le helo la sangre a Ash, este retrocedió un poco hasta un árbol y ella se le quedo viendo fijamente

-En estos 5 años que no te has dado el trabajo siquiera de llamarme, esta chica ha estado cuidándome y visitándome cada vez que podía para ver como estoy, ha sido mas mi hija estos 5 años que tu Ash y no quiero que hables así de ella ni que la molestes, no sabes por lo que ha pasado.

-Y por que paso?

-Eso no te lo diré hijo, así que preocúpate tu por averiguarlo, pero no quiero volver a oír que te aprovechaste de cómo es ella ahora, entendiste?

-Que yo me aproveche?!!

Ash se quedo helado al ver de nuevo a su madre y se quedo finalmente callado, hasta que la señora Ketchump pareció que había tenido suficiente y sonriendo se le acerco

-Has crecido…

-Si… te extrañaba mama pero…

-Mejor no hables mas Ash… espero que cambies…

En eso se escucho la voz de Tracey

-La comida esta lista!!!! Brock cocino así que si quieren quedarse con algo dense prisa!!!

Ash solo distinguió un bólido que paso a su lado gritando:

-Comida comida comida comida comida comida comida!!!!

-Que fue eso? O.OU

Misty se acerco después de guardar a su Gyarados

-MOLLI QUE MODALES SON ESOS!!!!! Disculpen siempre hace eso u.uU

-Jaja, así era Ash cuando era niño

-Enserio? No lo sabia!!! XD

-Si una vez corrió tan rápido en su cumpleaños que tropezó, salio volando y cayo de cabeza en su pastel!!!

-MAMA NO CUENTES ESO!!!

-jajajaja pro que no? Ahora crees que Faye empezara a decirte cara de pastel? XD Oye esa es buena le voy a decir!!! Oye Faye!!!

-Espera Misty no lo hagas!!!

Ash empezó a correr tras Misty tratando de alcanzarla mientras la señora Ketchump solo los veía sonriente, el profesor Oak se acerco un poco

-Vaya Delia (si, la mama de Ash se llama Delia Ketchump) con que aquí estabas

-hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía reír así desde que…

-Si, parece que no fue un desastre por completo reunirlos, espero que los 2 se puedan ayudar mutuamente

El resto de la celebración transcurrió normalmente hasta casi llegada la noche, estuvieron conversando de todo lo que había pasado en todos esos años, Ash se sorprendió de todo lo que habían cambiado.

El profesor Oak no había cambiado en nada, aunque ahora estaba jubilado seguía haciendo experimentos e investigaciones solo por su curiosidad.

Gary ahora era un famoso investigador pokemon e incluso Faye toda roja le había pedido un autógrafo.

Brock ahora estaba a cargo del gimnasio de su ciudad mientras el mayor de sus hermanos había empezado su viaje como entrenador pokemon, su esposa era una doctora pokemon que se encargaba del centro pokemon de la ciudad junto con Joy, así que Brock siempre estaba cuidando a los niños.

May había trabajado muchísimo para hacerse una gran coordinadora pokemon y como se había echo gran amiga de Misty y Sakura las 3 habían empezado una academia para coordinadoras en la ciudad de Misty, aunque Sakura se había quedado para atenderla, también como Misty había dicho antes de que May pudiera callarla, Dru le había pedido que se casara con ella hace poco, May se sonrojo muchísimo y todos se pusieron a felicitarla, al parecer solo Misty lo sabia.

Pero lo que mas había sorprendió a Ash era que Tracey se había casado con Paty, la hermana mayor de Misty y que Molly era su hija, "Que creías Ash Ketchump que la niña es mía!!!" le había gritado Misty bromeando, Paty seguía siendo la misma de siempre y seguía dándole dolores de cabeza a Misty todos los días, aunque ahora Tracey era el que mas los aguantaba por que era el que manejaba el gimnasio, eso sorprendió mucho a Ash, aunque solo se atrevió a preguntar luego de que Misty se llevara a los niños a ver un nido de pidgeys que según Ash habían nacido unos días antes.

-Pero, Misty era la líder del gimnasio, que sucedió?

Los semblantes de todos se oscurecieron un poco, incluso el de Faye

-Creo Ash que no es momento de hablar de ello, te enteraras a su tiempo si es que debes hacerlo.

Ash no se conformo con esa pregunta pero al ver las caras de todos que lo veían con cierto enfado finalmente cambio de tema.

Ya mas noche todos se retiraron a dormir, Faye, (que al parecer sabia de antemano que vendrían) había preparado habitaciones para todos, Ash se sorprendió al saber que se irían a primera hora de la mañana pero tan solo habían venido a festejar un poco y a recordarle a Ash que aun existían, Ash se prometió visitarlos y hablarles mas seguido, se fue a dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, se levanto y vio la canasta de pikachu vacía, se había encariñado tanto con Molly que la niña había echo un berrinche enorme hasta que consiguió que la dejaran dormir con el, Ash se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su balcón a mirar el paisaje, cuando escucho que alguien entraba

-Tampoco puedes dormir?

Misty se acerco y se puso a su lado, sonriéndole, Ash no sabia por que pero se veía mucho mas hermosa que antes, recordando que la noche pasada ni siquiera había sonreído sinceramente al verlo, quiso hacerla suya una vez mas esa noche.

-No… pero tal vez con tu ayuda si pueda

Se acerco y la beso abrasándola, pegándola a el, Misty se separo un poco, Ash vio su rostro, toda la alegría que había en el se había esfumado y veía a Ash decepcionada y triste.

-así que estaba en lo cierto… solo así se puede…

-Que dices?

-Nada…

Misty empezó a besar el cuello de Ash mientras tomaba su mano y hacia que apretara uno de sus senos, Ash tenia la sensación desde que la había visto por primera vez que algo andaba mal, pero finalmente siguió con ella.

Varios minutos después Misty en 4 disfrutaba y gemía mientras Ash la penetraba por detrás, ambos excitados y apunto de llegar al máximo, un poco mas adelante estaba un espejo que Ash usaba para vestirse, al momento en que Misty llego al orgasmo, Ash miro su rostro por ese espejo y se sorprendió, ella estaba llorando…

Tan pronto como terminaron Misty salio de la habitación tan solo tomando su ropa, Ash no supo que pensar y la siguió, escucho que hablaba con Faye

-Siempre es igual siempre!! Ya no lo soporto!!! Todo es igual!!!

Oyó la puerta cerrarse de golpe, se asomo y vio a Faye entrando a la habitación y cerrándola de nuevo, escuchando varios sollozos.

Al otro día, todos debían tomar el tren que los llevaría de regreso a sus ciudades, Misty se comporto como siempre lo hacia aunque sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos, aun así hablo naturalmente con todos, finalmente fueron a llevarlos a la estación, casi estaba vacía debido a la hora, (las 5 AM) y después de darle un gran abraso a su madre y de despedirse de todos, Ash se acerco a Misty y la abraso queriendo desearle un buen viaje, pero Misty solo se alejo un poco.

-Lo siento… ahorita no puedo hacerlo

Solo siguió y subió al tren mientras Faye terminaba de despedirse, una vez que se hubo ido, Ash se acerco a ella, tenia que darle muchísimas explicaciones, al momento en que se acerco sin embargo, Faye se volteo y lo abofeteo, casi tirandolo al suelo.

-Por que haces eso??!!

-Por lo que hiciste anoche

-Yo ni hice nada!! Ella fue!!!

-A hablar contigo y solo le lograste demostrar jamás nadie la amara

-Que dices?

Faye suspiro, y se sentó en una silla de la estación, Ash se acerco

-Cuéntame, que paso?

-Conocí a Misty antes que a ti, ella fue la que convenció de que pidiera trabajar para ti... en ese tiempo era una gran chica y una poderosa entrenadora, no se… era feliz, pero su vida se echo a perder…

empezó a hacerse fama como la mas hermosa y fuerte entrenadora de la región de kanto, su gimnasio era muy temido y solo los mejores la desafiaban, pero también muchísimos chicos iban tras ella aunque jamás le había caso a ninguno, hasta que conoció a un tal Derek, jamás lo conocí yo, no se como era, solo se que era el heredero de una inmensa fortuna, no se como lo logro pero hizo que Misty lo quisiera como a nadie mas, hasta que finalmente le exigió "la prueba de su amor" ya sabes… tuvieron relaciones, Misty cedió y desde ese día solo hacían eso y el se enfadaba cuando se negaba o cuando no podían estar juntos, empezaba a dejarla sola, pero Misty lo amaba sinceramente…

Misty tiempo después quedo encinta, había hablado con el de lo que pasaría si quedaba y el le decía siempre que se haría responsable, que el la quería de verdad… mentía, cuando se supo eso su familia amenazo a la suya de hacerlos callar y contrataron a un medicucho que dijo que no era hija de el y que el mas, ni siquiera se conocían… Misty quedo muy mal y su embarazo seguía, finalmente decidió hacer algo por ella misma y fue a hablar con el a su casa, lo encontró en el segundo piso pero cuando llego estaba con otra mujer y con su familia, celebrando que iba a casarse con esa descocida, Misty le grito y le echo en cara todo y la chica enfurecida se puso del lado de Misty, al parecer Derek y sus padres estaban en la ruina y querían el dinero de esa mujer, el enfurecido golpeo a Misty y la tiro, ella cayo por las escaleras y se golpeo muy fuerte, Derek golpeo incluso a su nieva "novia" cuando el Gyarados de Misty que traía en su pokebola se libero y lo devoro, la muchacha llamo a la ambulancia y los padres de Derek huyeron… atendieron a Misty y todo pero… perdió al bebe Ash y jamás podrá volver a quedar embarazada, nunca...

Ash al llegar a ese punto apretó los puños furioso, tanto que empezó a salir un poco de sangre de su mano

-Pero… por que se molestaron todos conmigo?

-Aun falta lo peor Ash… ese chico había sido el primero y gran amor de Misty… pero le hizo creer que la única forma en que podía tener cariño o a un chico a su lado, era… haciendo lo que el quisiera y haciéndolo bien… todos los chicos que Misty ha conocido han sido así… solo la quieren por eso y ya se ha convencido de que todos son así, ni siquiera ver el matrimonio entre Tracey y su hermana o entre Brock y la chica que por poco se casa con Derek, (si, Yuki es esa chica) le comprobó lo contrario por que ambas al parecer quedaron embarazadas antes de casarse, Misty cree que solo por eso se quieren… se ha deprimido cada vez mas… acabo toda su vida y ya incluso ha perdido la dirección del gimnasio que era lo que mas quería… es curioso pero se puede decir que ese chico Derek la mato desde el día en que la conoció…

-Pero no todos los chicos con así!!! Yo!!!

Faye se levanto, enojada

-Y tu se lo confirmaste Ash, la fiesta de hoy también habíamos planeado reunirlos, creímos que podían llevarse bien y ser amigos como antes, ¿antes no necesitaste acostarte con ella para conversar no?!!! No como anoche!!!, solo le confirmaste lo que ella ya pensaba, lo siento Ash pero te portaste igual que ellos, como si ella no te importara nada, ella me dijo que se puso feliz haciéndolo contigo.. Que le gustabas y que solo quería CONVERSAR… y en que terminaron?... acaso solo por eso te importa?

Faye salio de la estación sin decir una sola palabra mas mientras Ash solo se quedo pensando, se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, aunque sin fijarse bien a donde iba, por alguna razón escuchar lo que Faye le había dicho lo había lastimado mucho, pensó en Misty también, todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos antes de eso y jamás necesito algo mas que su presencia y su apoyo para quererla y ahora que ella había vuelto, Ash se dio cuenta de cómo la había tratado haciendo cada momento en que Misty quisiera conversar o solo estar con el en un momento que solo destrozaría mas el corazón de su amiga… camino durante varias horas hasta que se dirijo a su casa, frente a ella, en el jardín, una enorme camioneta estaba aparcada llena de maletas, Pikachu se encontraba saludándolo contento a través de la ventana de la camioneta, Faye salio de la casa cerrándola bien y se acerco a Ash.

-Faye… yo estuve pensando en lo que dijiste… tienes razón… me porte como una ba…

-Ya hice todo, ya anuncie que te trasladarías al gimnasio de ciudad celeste para hacerte cargo de el temporalmente en ausencia de Tracey, el se va mañana de viaje con Paty, ya le mande todos tus pokemons y los míos al profesor Oak, ya tengo todas tus cosas empacadas y en la camioneta, ahora solo falta que lo días.

-Si… voy a ir por ella…

Hola XD

Perdonen si este capitulo salio muy largo pero era necesario escribir toda esta historia junta, también les pido disculpas por el capitulo anterior, ya sabia yo que era muy vulgar y muy grafico y fuerte, pero si solo le ponía que empezaban a tener relaciones como hice en este, no habían podido ver hasta que punto había llegado Misty y como la había tratado Ash, intente hacerlo pero simplemente no tenia sentido si no ponía una escena así, (cuesta creer que Misty pueda ser así) espero que me disculpen.

Aun no se si este fic vaya a ser dramático o de aventuras, (mas bien parece lo primero) pero si les puedo decir que es con la pareja Ash/Misty y que traerá mas Lemos adelante, aunque no tan hentai como el capitulo anterior, espero que les guste.

P.D.: No tengo idea si el equipo rocket vaya a salir mas adelante, no se si incluirlos o no, si los quieren pueden decírmelo para ver como los meto, hasta aquí tengo escrito…

Adiós


	4. Chapter 4

Tal vez haya una oportunidad… 1 parte.

Ash caminando habia empezado a distinguir pueblo paleta, estaba cansado después de hacer varias horas a pie, aunque según recordaba se lo merecía…

flash back

Una camioneta pasaba a toda velocidad por el camino hacia ciudad celeste, el camino era nuevo y aunque no estaba pavimentado era completamente plano pero aun así la camioneta saltaba y giraba fuera de control, dentro iban un pikachu y una chica aterrados y Ash en el volante

-NOS VAS A MATAR!!!!!!!!!

-Eso dices desde hace más de una hora y seguimos bien

-Ya cállate!!!

Ash siguió avanzando mientras Faye trataba de sujetar a Pikachu que por enésima vez habia estado apunto de salir volando por la ventana con todo y cinturón… y ventana

-Donde aprendiste a manejar?!!!

-Scot me enseño

-Y ME DICES QUE ESTAS MANEJANDO CON LO QUE TE ENSEÑO ESE MANIATICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUIDADO!!!!!!!

Ash acelero y frente a ellos apareció un pozo, la camioneta cayo en una parte y quedo echando humo completamente detenida, Ash salio de hay ileso y cuando volteo a ver el asiento del pasajero vio a unos furiosos pikachu y Faye que se le echaban encima, Faye comenzó a estrangular a Ash al puro estilo Homero Simpson.

-ACABASTE CON MI CAMIONETA ASH KETCHUMP!!!!

-aggggg me vas a mataggg Faye….

-Pues mas te vale que empiece a caminar si no quieres que lo haga de verdad, pueblo paleta esta cerca de aquí, ve por un mecánico hay

-Esta a mas de 3 horas en auto!!!

Se cayó tan solo a ver la expresión de Faye

-Bueno pikachu, vamos n.n

Sintió que le daban con una piedra en la cara

-Pikachu no tiene por que andar cargando con tus problemas, vas solo

Fin del flash back

-Es una ogro u.u… Debí traer más pokemons…

Siguió caminando hasta que vio una pequeña casa, se le hacia un poco conocida, tratando de adivinar por que se acerco mas, hasta que finalmente distinguió a su madre afuera, sentada en la cerca, se dio un coscorrón el solo, ¿Cómo habia podido olvidar su casa?, comenzó a correr hacia ella

-MAMA!!!

Delia se volteo y sonrió, corriendo hacia Ash

-Ash!!!!

-Mama!!!

Ash fue corriendo hacia ella y justo en el ultimo segundo le dio un gran golpe que lo dejo en el suelo

-Mira como vienes!!!!

Ash se levanto y vio que estaba lleno de polvo del choque

-Que te paso? Esos son vidrios??!!!

-No no me paso nada, de verdad

-Señora Ketchump!!!

Ash volteo y se quedo extrañado, Misty llegaba por el camino llevando de la mano a Molly, Ash se levanto y la miro mientras se acercaba, sorprendido vio realmente como estaba Misty, parecía muy delgada, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado pero se veía una palidez y una delgadez que habia visto en personas que se recuperaban de largas enfermedades que en una persona sana, Misty llego hasta donde estaban y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y de sus ojos.

-Hola Ash…, que te trae por aquí?

-Hola… yo… solo quería venir a saludar a mi Mama, extrañaba todo

-Y pikachu? O.O Ondee ta pikachu? –Molly-

La niña empezó a ver alrededor como si esperara que Pikachu saliera de repente de una piedra, Ash se arrodillo junto a ella

-Pikachu vendrá en un rato, tuvimos problemas con el auto XD

-Si vendrá??!!!! Sssiii!!!!

-Jajaja, se encariño mucho con pikachu –Misty-

-Si… -Ash-

De nuevo ambos se quedaron callados, Misty desviaba la mirada un poco, aunque medio sonreía, Ash en cambio miro mejor a Misty y sintió una punzada de dolor y de lastima, el brazo que tenia sujeto a Molly se veían varias pequeñas cicatrices, tan solo parecían puntos y líneas blancas que contrastaban con la piel de Misty, mas bronceada, pero Ash supo que eran marcas de agujas… y de cortes sobre donde estaban las venas, se pregunto cuantas veces lo habría intentado y cuanto habia sufrido para llegar a eso, Misty volteo a ver a Ash, este veía en sus ojos una gran tristeza y decepción y por alguna razón solo quedaron viéndose, mientras Ash pensaba en como podría ayudarla y hacer que lo perdonara, quitarse esa culpa que sentía en el, Molly miraba a los 2 curiosa, ya que habían dejado de hacerle caso, hasta que Delia interrumpió fingiendo una pequeña tosesita.

-Este chicos…

-Haa… Mama…

-Señora Ketchump.. Este yo… es cierto aquí están las cosas que me encargo, jeje

Misty le mostró una bolsa de súper mercado y se la dio a Delia.

-Muchas gracias Misty

-Bueno si ya no necesita nada mas nos vamos, hay que arreglar a Molly para el festival

-Por que no se quedan a comer?

-pero no podemos…

-Yo quiero ver a pikachu tía!!!! –Molly-

Misty miro nerviosa a Delia y después a Ash, parecía buscar cualquier excusa para no verlo

-es tarde, además no has comido

-Quiero ver a Pikachu!!!!!

La niña se paro frente a Misty y se cruzo de brazos, mirándola ceñuda, Ash apenas podía aguantarse la risa, mientras Misty parecía más desesperada

-Vamos pueden quedarse a comer, haré hot dogs –Delia-

-Sii hot dogs!!!!!!! –Molly-

-pero pero… -Misty-

-Por favor…

Molly vio a Misty con una cara de perrito regañado, mientras Ash tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír a carcajadas

-esta bien u.u

-Siii vamos a hacer los hot dogs!!!!

Molly agarro la bolsa y entro corriendo a la casa, mientras Delia fue tras ella, Misty y Ash se quedaron solos en la entrada.

-Pues… es bueno verte de nuevo… -Misty-

-Si…

-De que festival hablaban?

-uno que habrá hoy en el pueblo, por el inicio de la primavera… siempre llevo a Molly mi hermana no es muy maternal que digamos

-Nunca cambia

-No

-Misty… yo… quería… pedirte perdón…

Misty lo miro sorprendida

-Por que?

-Por lo que paso… entre los 2…

-No pienso que haya pasado nada malo…

-Tú sabes a que me refiero

-A que me mostraras lo que ya sabia, pues si, no tienes que perdonarte por eso Ash, actuaste como eres y ya

Misty camino hacia la puerta

-espera… de verdad quiero que seamos ami…

-Amigos Ash? Escucha… no lo se

-Creo que si se puede… si me das una segunda oportunidad

-Si quieres un asegunda oportunidad mánatela Ash, yo no se que decirte ahora

Misty entro en la casa, dejando a Ash en la entrada.

Ash entro en la casa y pronto vio a Psyduck que se acerco y se le quedo viendo

-Oye es ese Psyduck

-Si, jamás logre que evolucionara, ni siquiera sabe nadar aun u.u

-Como estas Psyduck?

Psyduck se quedo viendo la mano de Ash sin hacer nada

-No te acuerdas de mi verdad?

Una gotita de agua apareció en la frente de Psyduck y se fue caminando hacia la cocina

-No tiene remedio u.u –Misty-

-Al menos no se lo ha tragado tu Gyarados XD

-No es por que no lo haya intentado, no se pueden ver ni en pintura XD

-Vaya ya se están llevando mejor

Delia salio de la cocina

-Entonces pueden ir al laboratorio del profesor, dijo que tenia algo para Sakura, alcanzan a ir antes de que todo este listo

-Esta bien, ya voy

-Yo también iré –Ash-

-No necesito que me lleves

-No lo hago por eso, quiero ver el laboratorio

Ash se levanto y alcanzo a Misty

-Como si te fueras a perder ¬¬

-Oye hace años que no vengo aquí XD

-Por que tu no querías

-Oye… no es que no quisiera…

-Si aja

Pronto llegaron al pueblo, por toda la calle estaban preparando varios puestos y colgando adornos, Ash sonrió con nostalgia recordando los días en que se pasaba semanas esperando esa fiesta, aunque varias personas lo saludaban desde lejos no pudo evitar sentirse como un extraño.

-Oye no te quedes atrás, te vas a perder -Misty

-Que no me voy a perder!!!

-Tú eras siempre el que nos perdía

-Pues no te puedes quejar o si?

Misty sonrió un poco, Ash no podía creer en la diferencia que habia entre las sonrisas que antes le habia visto y esa, aunque pronto desapareció.

-Que pasa, tengo algo en la cara? ¬¬

-No nada…

-Entonces que tanto me vez!!!

-Nada!!!

-Vaya, llevándose tan bien como siempre

Ambos voltearon, el profesor Oak estaba llegando caminando al lado de uno gigantesco Venusaur

-Profesor, hola –Misty

-Vaya, ya recibió a mis pokemons

Ash se acerco y comenzó a acariciar a venusaur, que sonreía mostrando que las caricias le gustaban

-Que hacia aquí profesor? –Misty-

-Bueno como hacia un lindo día Salí a dar un paseo con Venusaur, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, no pensé meterme en su cita

-NO ES UNA CITA!!!!!!

Misty se puso completamente roja, mientras Ash habia estado apunto de caer de la impresión, hasta el profesor parecía acobardado.

-Entonces a que venían?

-Veníamos a… a que veníamos Ash?

-Ya se te olvido!!!!!

-Oye tu eras el que me distraías!! Ha si, la señora Ketchump nos dijo que tenia algo para Sakura

-Ha si, vengan al laboratorio.

Los chicos siguieron al profesor, aunque ambos seguían un poco sonrojados y ni siquiera se miraban el profesor los miraba de reojo sonriendo, siempre habia pensado que esos 2 eran el uno para el otro, también noto que Venusaur no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-también piensas lo mismo amigo? –Oak-

-Dijo algo profesor? –Ash

-No nada nada… aquí esta el laboratorio

-Vaya, es sorprendente!!!! –Ash-

-Ha si, se me olvidaba que no lo habías visto desde hace tiempo –Oak

El laboratorio ahora era mucho mas grande, junto a la casa del profesor habia un enorme edificio blanco, pero no era eso lo que habia impresionado a Ash, si no que en lo que antes era un gran campo ahora se podían ver todos los habitats posibles para los pokemons, arriba se veía una jungla, junto a un rió de magma real que llegaba directo de un volcán donde habia varios Rapidash, una gran llanura, bosques e incluso una parte estaba cubierta de hielo, el profesor entro en su laboratorio y unos minutos después salio con un pokehuevo

-Vaya este es para Sakura? -Misty

-Si, es de su espeon, me lo trajo para que le hiciera unos exámenes pero creo que pronto nacerá y es mejor que este con ella cuando lo haga, podrás entregárselo?

-Claro, mañana que vaya a ciudad celeste se lo daré

-Te lo encargo

Sin que se dieran cuenta, alguien los estaba observando, a lo lejos y con unos binoculares, Jessy James y Meowt estaban detrás de unos arbustos, aunque ellos también habían cambiado, el único que seguía como siempre era James con su Chimecol al lado, Jessy ahora se veía mas grande y mucho mas vieja, con varias arrugas, mientras que Meowt habia evolucionado.

-Y miren eso, es el mocoso!!!! –James-

-Haber… (Toma los binoculares) vaya que ha crecido…

-Pues yo sigo prefiriendo a la mocosa, pensé que solo veníamos a espiarla a ella –James.

-Y QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO!!!!! –Jessy

-Te lo enumeramos? –Persian-

-TE VOY A…!!!!

-Ya ya Jessy calmate, que solo por andar así estas tan arrugada

-YO NO ESTOY ARRUGADA!!!

Mientras Jessy y James peleaban, Persian como los binoculares y miro a los chicos, a pesar de haber evolucionado seguía siendo igual de hábil con las manos.

-Tampoco esta pikachu

-Debe estar en la casa –James-

-Entonces es perfecto!!!

-Perfecto que, Jessy?

-Hoy hay un festival no? cuando ellos salgan podemos entrar y llevarnos el pokehuevo y a pikachu

-Ha, como si fueran a dejar a pikachu en la casa en medio de un festival –James-

-Tu cállate!!! Además, aunque se lo lleven podemos atraparlos cuando regresen, es un plan perfecto!!!!

-Si tú lo dices u.u –James-

-Claro que lo es!!! No puedo esperar hasta la noche…

-Ya es de noche apurense!!!!

Ash estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que Delia Misty y Molly terminaran de cambiarse… ya llevaba una hora hay…

-Que te esperes ya vamos a bajar!!! -Misty

-Si no bajan subo yo!!!!

-Olvídalo que aun no me acabo de cambiar!!! –Misty-

-Y? no tienes nada que no haya visto an…

Una pantufla salio desde el pasillo y perfectamente dirigida le dio a Ash justo en la cara

-No arrojes cosas!!!!

-tía si le dio!!!!

-Ya me canse, voy a bajarlas a las 3 ahora!!!

-Ya vamos Ash –Delia

La puerta se abrió y las 3 bajaron la entrada.

Las 3 traían un kimono, el de Delia era amarillo con varios pétalos de flores blancas, a pesar de su edad, con su sonrisa y con esa ropa podía pasar por una chica de 20 años, Molly andaba peleándose con una coleta, su kimono era rosa con unos pocos pokemons de distintas clases dibujados, Misty al final lucia muy hermosa con el cabello suelto su kimono era azul marino con varias burbujas celestes dibujadas, parecía como si se hubiera puesto una parte del mar.

-Y como nos vemos hijo? –Delia

-He…

-Jajaja a Ash se le cae la baba XD –Misty-

-Tu cállate ¬¬

Los 4 salieron de la casa

-Oye Misty, que le hiciste al pokehuevo?

-Ha, esta en mi cuarto

-Es seguro dejarlo hay? No se, tengo un presentimiento muy raro

-Ha no te preocupes, deje una pequeña sorpresa que traje del gimnasio por si acaso

-Una sorpresa?

Ash miro a la casa, ya completamente a oscuras y casi a la altura del techo vio unos amenazantes ojos rojos que lo observaban, trago saliva nervioso y cerro la puerta para dirigirse al festival…

Hola XD

Pues aquí están ya Jessy y James como habían pedido, aunque se me ocurrió hacerle esos pequeños cambios, primero por que como es Jessy no creo que siguiera igual en 5 años con esos corajes y también por Meowt que ya era hora que evolucionara, pero ya verán que no es lo único que cambio en el.

Por si preguntan que como camina, esta en 4 patas siempre pero sigue usando las manos, aunque tiene que sentarse para hacerlo, también no estoy seguro de cómo se escriba su nombre, estuve buscando en mis juegos de pokemon pero por el momento no tengo ninguno para checar el nombre x.x

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el próximo capitulo creo que lo pondré la próxima semana, pero aun no estoy seguro.

Si les gusto dejen reviews XD


	5. Chapter 6

Ash no lograba recordar la ultima vez que se había sentido tan feliz, estando recorriendo las calles del pueblo viendo los juegos y puestos le dieron trajeron un sin fin de recuerdos, haciéndole sentirse como cuando aun era un niño, emocionado incluso se había subido con Molly al dragón (es uno en forma de barco vikingo que se balancea hasta quedar de cabeza, no se como lo llamen en otros lados) finalmente bajo con la pequeña mareada y dando tumbos por todos lados

-Mira como la dejas ¬¬ -Misty-

-Hay hay hay, toy mareada, po que hay 5 ashes he?

Siguió tambaleándose mareada hasta que choco un poco con una sombra, el profesor Oak

-Así que están aquí

-Profesor, no pensé que vendría –Delia-

-Ha estaba aburrido en el laboratorio… que le hicieron a la niña?

Ash volteo y vio que mareada chocaba con un bote de basura

-Ash le hiciste algo? ¬¬ -Delia-

-Nada mama

-Pues cuídenla, yo iré con el profesor Oak, así que mas les vale que no le pase nada

Miro un poco desconfiada a Ash y Misty y después se fue, Ash la miro y ambos se rieron un poco

-A veces parece que cree que Molly es suya

-Si fuera así no nos la había dejado

-Creo que si n.n

-Oigan, quiero ir a los juegos!!!

Los 2 suspiraron y se pusieron a pasearla

Aquellos ratos habian traído varios recuerdos a Misty y a Ash de sus días de viajes, pasando varias fiestas y ferias parecías a esa, mientras recorrían todo pueblo paleta visitando cada puesto no dejaba de ver caras conocidas, visitando todos los juegos hasta que al fin Molly estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida, siendo cargada por Ash ya regresaban a la casa.

-Hace mucho que no se quedaba tan callada

-Así parece tan…

Molly en sueños se irguió y le jalo los cabellos a Ash con todas sus fuerzas

-AAA…

Misty había alcanzado a saltar sobre Ash y taparle la boca antes de que gritara, Molly solo se acurruco mas, Ash y Misty se miraron y rieron

-La vas a despertar –misty-

-Al menos sirvió de algo esta salida

-A si? Para que?

-Para que me volvieras a hablar

-Yo nunca te deje de hablar

-Dijiste que no sabias si podíamos seguir siendo amigos

-Si por que tienes un talento para hablarme cuando estoy de malas

-Y ya no lo estas?

-Mmm… no se, ya llegamos

Misty se adelanto a la casa para abrir, mientras Ash llevaba a Molly, unos minutos después la dejaba y salía, vio un pequeño resplandor abajo y entro a la cocina mientras Misty tomaba un vaso de agua y se la pasaba a Psyduck.

-Ya esta dormida?

-Si

-Bueno creo que también iré a dormir

Misty camino pero al pasar al lado de Ash este la sujeto de un brazo suavemente, acercándola a el, Misty pareció un poco sorprendida

-Misty… lo siento…

-Ya te dije, no has hecho nada, ahora iré a dormir

Trato de safarse un poco, pero Ash no la soltaba

-Ya se que fue lo que te ocurrio

Misty abrio los ojos sorprendida

-Yo… debi estar hay… debi ayudarte… y solo lo arruine… lo siento

La abraso, Misty hundió un poco su rostro en el pecho de Ash, sin moverse, comenzó a hablar aunque tenia la voz quebrada

-No sabes lo que se siente Ash… que te traten como una cosa… como un trofeo… te arruinen la vida y solo te dejen…

Apretó la camisa de Ash, empezando a llorar

-Y yo pensé que eras diferente… te veo y que es lo que pasa?... no fue tu culpa fui yo, así soy, es mi culpa, lo intente lo intente de verdad pero no puedo cambiar como me hicieron… soy una maldita puta y solo sirvo y solo me quieren por eso!!!

Ash la abraso, acariciando su cabello

-No es cierto… jamás pensé eso de ti Misty… siempre te quise… desde que éramos niños

Misty se quedo callada un poco, y sin decir nada lo beso, abrasándolo, Ash se quedo un poco sorprendido y la abraso mas, pegándola contra el, por un momento perdieron el control de lo que estaban haciendo mientras se besaban cada vez mas intensamente, mientras Ash comenzaba a acariciar uno de los pechos de Misty sobre el kimono, bajo besando su cuello mientras Misty gimió un poco por el placer que le daban sus caricias

-Ash…

Al oír su nombre Ash reacciono, Misty también pareció reaccionar y se separaron un poco, ambos respiraban agitados mientras la ropa de Misty estaba abierta mostrando gran parte de sus pechos y su cabello estaba revuelto, no sabían que decir y en ese momento se oyó una gran explosión afuera

-Swampert!!!! –Misty-

Misty salio corriendo de la casa, Ash reacciono y salio tras ella y vio al Swampert mas grande que había visto en su vida, de color violeta claro, frente a ellos estaban 2 siluetas conocidas, Jessy y James, junto con 3 pokemon que Ash no recordaba

Frente a una muy cambiada Jessy estaba un Misdreavs mientras que al lado de James estaba un Cacturne

-Que quieren aquí? –Misty-

-Vinimos por la ratita del niño, no lo recuerdan? –James-

-Eso es entrégala!!!!! –Jessy-

-Y la señora quien es? –Ash-

-SEÑORA!!!!! YO TE DARE TU SEÑORA VEN ACA!!!!!

-Calmate Jessy!!!

Los 2 con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime se quedaron viendo a James tratando de sujetar a Jessy

-Bueno de aquí no obtendrán nada ¡¡A ellos Swampert!!

El Swampert de Misty no se movió, Misty se acerco y vio que estaba dormido

-Despiertate Swampert!!!!!

-Eso no funcionara chiquilla, cuando Misdreavs duerme a alguien se queda así, pero por si acaso, Misdreavs usa bola sombra!!!

Misdreavs lanzo un ataque contra el swampert dormido que salio volando y cayo unos metros atrás, sin despertarse

-Swampert!!!!

-Tienes que usar otro pokemon Misty

-Pero solo traje a Swampert y a Psyduck, usa tu uno

-Yo no tengo ninguno tampoco

-Qué?!!

-Vaya vaya, así que están sin pokemons, esta es nuestra oportunidad –jessy-

-Tienes razón Jessy, órale cacturn ataque de espinas!!

Cacturn empezó a atacar a Swampert que a pesar de estar dormido cada vez estaba mas y mas lastimado

-Swampert!!!! Hay que ayudarlo Ash!!!

-Ya se… espero que siga aquí…

Ash corrió hacia la cerca, mirando hacia el bosque, tomo mucho aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-PIDGEOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El eco empezó a oírse por los bosques, pero no parecía haber nada, hasta que una sombra salio de los árboles y se dirigió a la casa

-Ya nadie te va a ayudar niñito

Persian salto frente a Ash con las garras preparadas, la sombra se hizo mas grande y en el momento en que lo iban a golpear, el Pidgeot de Ash salio entre los árboles y lo embistió desviando el golpe y lanzándolo contra Jessy, sus alas brillaban con un resplandor plateado (ala de acero) y siguió adelante golpeando a Misdreavs y a Cacturn de paso antes de ascender y regresar para posarse frente a Ash

-Pidgeot!!!

Ash abraso y empezó a acariciar a su pokemon, mientras Misty salía de la cocina y corría a revisar a Swampert,

Tomo un pequeño frasco de entre su pecho le echo unas gotitas en la boca, Swampert se levanto rojo echando humo por las orejas, estaba furioso

-Creo que estamos en problemas… -James-

-Vamos para eso hemos entrenado estos 5 años, Misdreavs usa sombra de la noche con Swampert!!

-Cacturn usa brazo espina con pidgeot!!!

-Swampert ahora puño dinámico contra los 2

El swampert se lanzo contra Misdreavs y Cacturn golpeándolos a los 2, pero el golpe solo hirió a cacturn y Misdreavs se puso detrás de Swampert

-Que tonta eres niña, esos golpes no hacen daño a mi misdreavs

-Talvez no, pero lo distraen para que no vea que hay sobre el

-Que?

-Pidgeot usa ataque de cielo!

El pidgeot de Ash que había estado reuniendo energía mientras Swampert peleaba bajo como un cohete golpeando a Misdreavs y a Cacturne, lanzándolos contra Jessy James y Persian

-Ahora Swampert usa hidrobomba

-Pidgeot as aéreo

Swampert lanzo hidrobomba contra el equipo rocket en el momento en que Pidgeot se elevaba para hacer el as aéreo, el golpe los lanzo hacia atrás y antes de que se pudieran levantar pidgeot ya bajaba embistiéndolos, mientras el equipo rocket salía volando como siempre, perdiéndose como una estrellita, Ash y Misty se quedaron viéndolos partir

-Vaya no recordaba que volaban tan alto O.O –Ash-

-Si, esos 2 nunca cambiaran

Ambos se voltearon a ver y rieron, Misty se sonrojo un poco

-Ash… gracias me hiciste sentir mejor

-Tu también a mi

Se quedaron viendo un poquito mientras Pidgeot y Swampert solo los miraron y después se fueron para dejarlos solos, Misty estaba muy roja y miraba al suelo

-Este Ash… si tu quieres seguir… a mi no me importaría… te debo una por salvar a Swampert

-Creo que no

-He? No?

Misty volteo un poco sorprendida

-No tienes que pagarme nada Misty, ya te dije eres mi amiga, tu me ayudaste mucho antes, además te dije que no te usaría jamás no?

Misty sonrió y se acerco, dándole a Ash un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Ash n.n

Justo en ese momento Molly salio, frotándose uno de sus ojos somnolienta

-Tía Misty que pasho? Que fueron los gritos?

-He? Gritos? No te preocupes no fue nada Molly

-Vamos es hora de que regreses a dormir

-Shi… pero y pikachu?

-Pikachu? Es cierto Ash, y pikachu?

Ash se quedo un momento pensando y entonces

-SE ME OLVIDARON!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras tanto en el bosque, al lado de la camioneta y a la luz de los faroles, Faye y Pikachu se miraban atentamente, observándose, poco a poco se movieron sin perder la vista uno del otro entonces…

-Pika pika

Pikachu movió una pieza de ajedrez en un tablero puesto sobre una piedra

-Espera Pikachu eso no es jake mate

-Pika pi… ¬¬

-Que no

-Pika!

Faye miro un poco mas el tablero

-Jake mate, soy mas tonta que un pikachu u.u

-Pika!!!!

-Esta bien esta bien, ten

Le dio una bolsa de papitas y pikachu la puso sobre un gran monton de bolsas

-Juguemos otro pero ahora soy las blancas

-Pikachu n.n

-Oye… crees que se habrá olvidado de nosotros?

Esta historia continuara…

Bueno aquí les tengo el próximo capitulo XD

Tal vez parezca que ahora parece que Misty ha olvidado todo y ya esta bien, pero en parte aun esta indecisa de todo, aun tienen bastantes problemas que ver.

Si me equivoque en los nombres de los pokemons perdonen, realmente no estoy seguro como sean los nombres exactamente, aunque supongo que les habrán entendido

Si les gusto manden reviews XD

En el próximo Ash escuchara una conversación que quizás mejor hubiera oído…

Nos vemos


	6. Chapter 7

-AL FIN LLEGAMOS A CASITA!!!!!! –Molly-

-Este es el gimnasio??!! –Ash-

Los chicos caminaban hacia un gigantesco edificio, en las afueras de ciudad celeste, mientras Ash apenas podía creer lo mucho que había crecido el gimnasio, parecía que ocupaba gran parte de la montaña al lado de la ciudad, Misty rió un poco

-Jeje aun no lo has visto por dentro

Abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Ash sonriendo, Ash paso, quedándose quieto un poco, sorprendido, el lugar le daba la sensación de estar en medio del océano, había varios puentes de piedra entre campos de batalla, cada uno tan grande como cualquiera de otro gimnasio y dedicado a cada tipo de pokemons, fuego, con varios haces de leña y maquinas de humo apagadas alrededor, hielo, con una piscina un poco mas elevada, completamente congelada, hierba, que parecía estar flotando directamente sobre el agua, Ash se quedo sorprendido y mas por que ese campo hacia que cada oponente estuviera en igualdad con Misty y que esta pudiera usar sus pokemons perfectamente en todos los campos

-Cielos es sorprendente… -Ash-

-Ya había oído hablar de este gimnasio, dicen que es uno de los mas asombrosos que existen –Faye-

No necesitaba decirlo, Ash miro el agua, que reflejaba la luz del sol y las nubes sobre esta, el techo estaba echo completamente de cristal, aunque trago saliva un poco nervioso cuando vio la gigantesca silueta del Gyarados de Misty nadando bajo una de las islas y aun mas, cuando vio una mucho mas grande, Misty también se acerco poniéndose al lado de Ash, pensativa

-Mmm… mi hermana no debió dejarlos sueltos, Gyarados le da miedo… CHICOS YA LLEGUE!!!

Grito hacia el agua haciendo que Ash asustado cayera, pero no logro llegar, cuando sintió que aterrizaba sobre algo muy suave y grande, bajo la vista y vio a un Wailord que contento le daba la bienvenida a Misty

-ES UN WAILORD!!!!

-si, ya me di cuenta –Misty-

-JAJAJA tío Ash se cayo –Molly-

Se acerco a acariciar también al Wailord, mientras Ash de un salto llegaba de vuelta al puente, al lado del Wailord estaba Gyarados que lo miro y rugió haciendo que Ash se quedara quieto un poco asustado, aunque Molly no parecía tenerle temor y se acerco a acariciarlo como había echo con Wailord

-Jeje le caíste bien –Misty-

-Es tuyo?

-Todos los pokemons de agua que hay en el gimnasio son míos menos el azurril de Tracey

Saco una pokebola y la arrojo al aire, Swampert salto y se hundió en la piscina y emergió contento

-El agua de aquí corre por casi todo el lugar y llega a un lago en la montaña, deberías dejar aquí a tus pokemons de agua, esto les encanta

Ash asintió y saco sus pokebolas, había tenido cuidado de volver a tomar alguno de sus pokemons por si el equipo roket volvía a aparecer y le había mandado sus demás pokemon a Tracey para que conocieran el gimnasio y solo se había quedado con algunos de agua, pronto Kingler, Squirtle, Croudont y Sharpedo se encontraban en el agua, aunque de su pokebola también salio Aipom haciendo varias muecas

-UN AIPOM!!!!

Molly literalmente lo embistió poniéndose sobre el para abrasarlo mientras Pikachu se reía sentado sobre la cabeza de Ash, Misty se inclino al lado del Aipom y viendo los demás pokemons de Ash estirando su mano para acariciar a Sharpedo sonriéndole, Ash le iba a advertir de la piel de Sharpedo cuando vio sorprendido que no lastimaba a Misty, nadie jamás se había ganado su confianza tan rápido

-Un Sharpedo, buen pokemon, creo que si sabrás que hacer en el gimnasio… ese Squirtle

-No es, es otro que capture hace unos meses

Dijo sin mirarla, aun mirando asombrado el gimnasio casi sin hacerle caso a Misty, hasta que esta rió un poco y se inclino al lado de Ash, saliendo de repente frente a su cara

-DESPIERTA!!

-waaaaaa!!!!

Ash cayo a un lado sorprendido mientras Molly se alejaba sonriendo, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero hacia mucho que no veía a su tía reír así, Faye se acerco a ella susurrándole

-Hay galletas en el gimnasio?

-Si pero tan muy altas para mi T.T

-Pero no para mi, mientras esta distraída

Molly asintió sonriente y se fue guiando a Faye hacia el interior del lugar, con Pikachu detrás y Aipom ahora sobre Molly dejándolos solos

-Jajajaja oye por que tan sorprendido?

-No sabía que tu gimnasio era así, parece más una ciudad de agua

Dijo mientras se levantaba

-Vamos el tuyo es mejor, debe ser por que apenas lo conoces

-Pues el tuyo parece mas interesante, me lo mostraras?

Sus rostros quedaron casi pegados cuando Ash volteo hacia ella, ambos se sonrojaron y Ash se levanto, mirando al gimnasio, entre las arenas había varios puentes que llevaban hacia ellas pero también se dirigían hacia diferentes puertas, a otras habitaciones

-Bueno, si quieres, vamos

Aparentemente sin notar que ahora estaban solos se dirigieron hacia una de las entradas del gimnasio, bajando unas pequeñas y oscuras escaleras, salieron por una puerta y Ash se encontró con que estaban bajo el agua, había una pequeña cúpula y después se veía el gimnasio, Ash pudo ver el vientre del Wailord y el Gyarados de Misty antes de que se fueran nadando junto con los otros pokemon, pero lo que mas le asombro fue que parecían estar dentro del océano, el lugar era tan amplio que incluso el Wailord parecía estar a sus anchas, mientras se perdía de vista, entre varios cardúmenes de pokemons acuáticos

-Todos esos pokemons son tuyos?

Claro que no, varios de estos pokemons son de May y de mis hermanas, además de Tracey, los estudiantes e incluso el profesor Oak y la enfermera Joy nos mandan a sus pokemons aquí para que naden libremente

-No sabia que un gimnasio podía ser tan grande

-Jeje bueno no es todo un gimnasio, Gary hace tiempo quiso hacer un estudio muy grande sobre los pokemon de agua y como habitan, pero casi siempre los pokemons se alteran cuando hay humanos cerca, desde aquí los podíamos ver sin que nos vieran, hay como 15 de estas por el gimnasio por eso es tan grande

-podíamos?

-Si, le estuve ayudando un poco, apenas termino hace como un mes, veníamos aquí durante horas y solo mirábamos a los peces

-Y es todo lo que hacían? Si como no

Ash se sorprendió un poco al ver el tono celoso en el que había hablado y Misty sonrió

-Creo Ash… que no es asunto tuyo, vamonos, creo que Molly y Faye se nos perdieron

Ash volteo y vio que efectivamente habían estado solos, Misty sin embargo parecía inquieta

-Que pasa?

-Ash… dime… vez a algún Azurril por aquí?

Ash se acerco y miro por todo el lugar, había varios pokemons pero finalmente

-No…

-Lo sabia, tampoco están luvdisc… ni dewgong… ni el Squirtle de color… mi hermana no pudo haber sido capas!!!

Misty salio furiosa y subió las escaleras, Ash la siguió y pasaron de nuevo por los puentes de agua, hasta entrar en la puerta del centro, Misty salio corriendo y entro en una habitación cuyas puertas se abrieron al acercarse, Ash se había quedado atrás y corrió casi chocando contra ella cuando salio furiosa de la sala

-TAMPOCO ESTAN LAS DE TRACEY!!!!

Ash vio por un segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran varios estantes con pokebolas y siguió tras de Misty

-No puede ser… ya verán… ni siquiera se despidieron…

-Misty que pasa?!! –Ash-

Misty abrió la puerta y de inmediato Molly se aventó hacia ella llorando, mientras Misty se inclinaba y la abrasaba

-TIA MISTY!!!!

Ash se quedo un poco quiero al verla sin saber que hacer, a un lado tirada había una carta, Ash la levanto y la leyó comprendiendo por que Misty estaba furiosa, Tracey y Daisy se habían ido apenas al día siguiente de que habían salido a visitar a Delia, sin siquiera despedirse de la niña, arrugo la carta mientras esta lloraba y Misty trataba de consolarla, Ash se arrodillo junto a ella

-Me dejaron sola como siempre –Molly-

-Ya… ya no llores Molly… -Misty-

-Molly…

Ash tomo del hombro a la niña para hacer que volteara

-No tienes por que entristecerte, aquí estamos Faye yo y tu tía

-Pero… pero…

-Además, también están ellos que se están preocupando por que estas llorando

Pikachu y Aipom se acercaron y esta los abraso a los 2, mientras sonreía un poco

-Lo vez? Vas a tener a los 2 para jugar mientras no estén, además no se fueron para siempre, no? –Ash-

Molly asintió mientras abrasaba a Pikachu y se volteo hacia Misty

-Puedo llevarlos a lugar al gimnasio?

-Anda ve –Misty-

-vamos!!!

Pikachu y Aipom, dejándose llevar, corrieron tras ella mientras Misty le sonreía

-Gracias Ash

-No hay de que

Oyeron una pequeña posesita a sus espaldas

-Quieren que los deje solos?

-Faye!!!

La chica reía un poco aunque estaba sonrojada

-Es que se ven tan tiernos, que si quieren lo hago, total ya estuvieron una noche

-FAYE!!!

Los 2 le gritaron al mismo tiempo y esta sorprendida se cayo, Ash y Misty se rieron un poco, ayudándola a levantarse

-Es verdad, y May? –Misty-

-Que pasa con ella? –Ash-

-Bueno se supone que si Tracey y Daisy se iban antes de tiempo la llamarían para que viniera a hacerse cargo de la academia y el gimnasio… no se quizás salio con Dru CUIDADO ASH!!!

Ash sintió que pisaba algo peludo cuando se sintió que lo arrojaban al otro lado de la habitación, no logro reponerse a tiempo mientras algo enorme y muy pesado lo aplastaba contra el pecho

-Espera espera!!! Tranquilo…

Misty hablaba suavemente y Ash sintió que la presión en su pecho desaparecía, se levanto y vio a Misty acariciar la cabeza de un arcanine, mas alto que el propio Ash y que apenas cabía en la habitación

-Ya… ya paso… Le pisaste la cola

-Oye yo no sabia que estaba hay

-Pero te lo advertí, no? De todos modos deberías estar afuera

Le dio una palmada a arcanine que se limito a lamerle la cara, Ash se levanto un poco adolorido

-Pensé que solo entrenabas pokemons de agua

-Si, pero este es lindo!!

Abraso a arcanine de nuevo, que acaricio a Misty con su cabeza y miro a Ash, este no sabia por que, pero entendió que le decían "Si la tocas te mato"

-Aun así es muy grande para tenerlo en la casa no crees?

Faye se acerco y acaricio también al arcanine, que sonrió disfrutando

-Si pero los arcanine son buenos guardianes, conozco a gente que los deja entrar a su casa

Ash se acerco a acariciarlo y se quedo petrificado al ver la cara del pokemon, quitando su mano rápido

-TIA MISTY, TIA MAY AL TELEFONO!!!!!!!

Misty volteo y fue rápido hacia una puerta al lado, mientras Ash no se atrevía a moverse por arcanine

-Jeje… y que hicieron solitos todo este tiempo he? –Faye-

Arcanine escucho eso y volteo a ver a Ash

-Este… yo…

Ash no se atrevía a decirlo cuando la voz de Misty entro por la puerta

-Arcanine no se te ocurra morder a Ash, salte y ve a ver si lucario esta bien

Arcanine miro a la puerta y después sin despegar la vista de Ash, salio por la puerta por la que había entrado este y corrió hacia un jardín que se veía al lado de la casa

-Jeje parece que vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado con el Ash

-Por que dijiste eso??!!!

-Por que no me gusta que me hayan dejado solo con una niña de mal humor, no notas algo diferente en mi

Ash la miro y unos pocos segundos después…

-TU CAMISA ES DIFERENTE!!!

Faye le echo la camisa que había traído, blanca, ahora llena de chocolate, mostaza, mantequilla de maní, catsup y un par de cosas que Ash prefirió no tratar de identificar, ahora que estaban en su cara

-Y la quiero limpia mañana

-Yo no tengo que lavar tu ropa!!!

-A si? Arcanine sabes con quien se acostó mis…

Ash le tapo la boca lo mas rápido que podía

-Esta bien esta bien…

La soltó y la chica sonrió

-Jeje, ya estas aprendiendo

-Eres un demonio ¬¬

-Soy algo peor Jeje

-Crees que podrás manejar este lugar? No creo que las hermanas de Misty supieran administrarlo bien

-si, pero no creo que sean sus hermanas, creo que Misty sigue frente a todo a fin de cuentas, el gimnasio es enorme, por lo que se estuvo anexado un laboratorio además de la academia que dirige May, es mas grande que tu estadio

-Hay forma de que Misty pueda volver a ser la líder?

Ash se levanto, conociendo a su amiga como la conocía, estaba seguro de que no habría ido al gimnasio sin saber en que se metía

-Pues… se le quito la licencia por que estuvo en el hospital con sobre dosis… incluso intentos de suicidio, un líder de gimnasio es para los entrenadores un rival, un obstáculo que debe sacar lo mejor de ellos y hacerlos mejorar, por eso una adolescente drogadicta no era apta, según es lo que dijo la dirección de la liga pokemon, pero si Misty se acepta que la prueben durante un tiempo, que le hagan visitas y se porta bien un tiempo, no creo que digan que no, es una entrenadora bastante buena y el gimnasio creció y se fortaleció mucho cuando estaba a cargo, pero deberá ser un año, mínimo, lo que tardara

-Bien entonces nos quedaremos ese año

-Todo el año? Vaya de verdad estas enamorado de ella

-que dices??!!! Yo no…

-Si, si, no te gusta, aja, vamos parece que no le agrado mucho la llamada a Misty

De la habitación a la que habían entrado, se oían gritos, entraron y Ash se encontró en la sala de lo que pensó seria la casa de Misty, a un lado Misty estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, era May

-Estas en Jotho con Dru!! Dejaste el gimnasio solo

-Oye Misty, Daisy me dijo que no se irían hasta que regresaras, me fui hace mas de una semana y no son vacaciones, casi todos los alumnos vinieron al gran festival y Sakura también esta aquí

-Mi hermana se fue al día siguiente al que te fuiste, al parecer, ni siquiera se despidió de Molly

-… hablare con ella

-Olvídalo… entonces no habrá clases

-No de la academia, pero una maestra dijo que llevaría a los del jardín de niños a conocer a los pokemon pero el día lo arreglaría con tu hermana, volveremos en 2 semanas, iré con los chicos a un par de lugares después de que el festival termine

-Muy bien…

-Hola Ash

Misty volteo, Ash estaba justo detrás de ella

-Hola, veo que te sigues llevando con Dru

May estaba solo con una bata en lo que se notaba que era la habitación de un hotel, mientras detrás Dru estaba leyendo y solo hizo un saludo con la mano

-Este…

-Jaja, oye tenemos un recado para Sakura, el huevo de su espeon podrá nacer pronto

-En verdad???!!! Es capas de querer ir de inmediato para haya, se lo diré, no creo que deje a sus estudiantes pero cuenten con que les mandara a espeon pronto

-Muy bien, entonces después nos veremos

Misty colgó y se volteo hacia Ash

-Y De que hablaban ustedes en la cocina?

-Ha… pues… -Ash-

-Pues, Misty, no quieres volver a ser la líder del gimnasio?

Misty parpadeo un poco

-Este… no se… no creo que me dejen

-Vamos inténtalo tía…. –Molly-

-Es bastante difícil… -Misty-

-Pero… pero… tu siempre estas en el gimnasio mas que mis papas y eres la que entrena a los pokemons

-Pero no se…

-Déjala Molly, no ves que ya no quiere –Ash-

-He? –Molly-

-Si, ya se paso su tiempo

-Me estas diciendo vieja Ash Ketchump??!!!

Ash se inclino para ver a Molly y le guiño el ojo sin que Misty mirara

-En sus tiempos era una gran entrenadora, pero ahora ya no sirve para nada y lo sabe

-YA DEJA DE HABLAR ASI!!!!!! Soy mas fuerte que tu

-Demuéstralo, tengamos una batalla, Misty

Ash se levanto y Misty lo miro a los ojos, sonrojada pero se le notaba que estaba furiosa

-Muy bien, te daré una lección…

Unos momentos después, se encontraban sobre uno de los estadios de pelea, Ash lo había visto de lejos y le había parecido impresionante por lo que lo había elegido para enfrentar a Misty, pero estando ya en el no sabia si había echo lo correcto, la arena al parecer era una gigantesca balsa y no estaba apoyada sobre nada, simplemente flotaba sobre el agua y estaba amarrada para evitar que derivara, sobre esta había varios pilares de madera en forma de picos y columnas y varias sogas alrededor y un gran espacio para moverse en el centro, pero Ash aun así sentía que la arena se movía ligeramente como si estuviera en la cubierta de un barco, cerca pero ya apoyada en el suelo había un pilar de roca con una gran pantalla y una plataforma donde estaban Faye y Molly

-Muy bien, entonces esta será una batalla de 3 contra 3, sin limite de tiempo, los pokemons pueden utilizar el agua alrededor de la arena y cualquier cosa que flote en ella incluyendo las demás arenas pero los entrenadores no pueden abandonar la arena en la que comenzó tampoco pueden retirar a sus pokemons, comiencen!!!

Ash se movió tan rápido que Misty apenas pudo ver el movimiento de su brazo

-Venusaur ve!!!

La pokebola se abrió casi llegando al suelo y Venusaur apareció, parecía estar apunto de azotar la arena con las patas pero de repente se detuvo y quedo expectante

-Vaya Ash te diste cuenta y Venusaur también

-Si… y lo usare como ventaja

En la plataforma

-De que esta hablando tía Misty? –Molly-

-Mmm… un entrenador debe fijarse en el medio para pelear, si Venusaur hubiera azotado la arena esta se hubiera movido por que no esta sostenida y Ash no parece querer eso podría ser peligroso para Venusaur

Volviendo con Misty y Ash

-Pero aun así esperaba que lo usaras a el, así que traje a Arcanine!!

Arcanine apareció frente a Venusaur

-Arcanine? Pensé que era solo una mascota, no te imagino usando pokemons de fuego Misty

-No, te equivocas, todos mis pokemons son de agua, excepto este arcanine, si es mi mascota pero por el momento el sabe bien como encargarse de pokemons planta

-Ya veremos

-Comiencen!!! –Faye-

-Hojas navaja!!!

-Velocidad extrema, esquiva!!

A pesar de que arcanine uso su velocidad extrema para esquivar el ataque de Venusaur este fue tan rápido que las hojas cortaron alguno de los cabellos de arcanine

-Es rápido, pero tengo ventaja… lanzallamas

-Hiper rayo!!

-Que?

Arcanine lanzo su lanzallamas contra Venusaur en el momento en que este lanzaba el Hiper rayo, el ataque de Venusaur era mucho mas fuerte y dio directo en arcanine que salio volando

-Eso termino con el

-Eso crees, arcanine velocidad extrema!

Arcanine aterrizo en una de las columnas y se lanzo sobre Venusaur saltando de columna en columna, tan rápido que Ash apenas lo veía

-Aguanta

El impacto llego y Venusaur uso su enorme peso, deteniendo en seco a arcanine y levantando rápido la cabeza lo hizo retroceder

-Hojas navaja!!!

-gas venenoso!!!

Arcanine lanzo la pantalla y las hojas penetraron en el gas sin tocarlo, mientras todo empezaba a hacerse negro

-Como un arcanine puede usar ese ataque?

-Sorprendido?

Venusaur tosía en medio del gas

-Se como hacerlo salir… Venusaur terremoto

Venusaur lanzo su terremoto conmoviendo toda la arena, de golpe la parte en la que Misty estaba se levanto y esta tuvo que sujetarse a una de las sogas para no caer mientras el lado donde estaban Venusaur y Ash empezó a hundirse, aun así Ash sujetándose de uno de los pilares miraba el campo y Venusaur se sujetaba por el látigo cepa, finalmente Ash vio a arcanine corriendo hacia una parte para evitar el agua, mientras la arena volvía a la normalidad lanzando una gran cantidad de agua sobre la arena

-ahora Venusaur hojas navaja!!!

-Salta y esquiva

La plataforma aun no se había enderezado del todo y permitió a arcanine saltar sobre uno de los pilares

-Eso esperaba, Venusaur Hiper rayo!!!

-Estrella de fuego!!!

Los ataques no chocaron, si no que pasaron uno al lado del otro, al tiempo de que el Hiper rayo de Ash pasaba rozando a arcanine y golpeaba en una de sus patas traseras, la estrella de fuego de este chocaba contra el mas grueso cuerpo de Venusaur, que cayo derrotado

-Venusaur!!

Venusaur y arcanine no pueden continuar, esta batalla termina en empate –Faye-

-Como? Faye eso no es verdad, arcanine gano

-No Ash, Arcanine no puede seguir peleando –Misty-

Misty acariciaba a su pokemon, que tenia la pata donde el Hiper rayo lo había golpeado totalmente ennegrecida por la energía pura del ataque y no podía mantenerse en pie

-Muy bien… entonces a seguir

Misty regreso a arcanine a su pokebola y Ash a Venusaur, preparándose para la siguiente ronda

-Pikachu estas listo?

Ash volteo a su cabeza pero Pikachu no estaba

-Pikachu?

-Lo tienes que usar? T.T

Ash vio hacia la plataforma, Molly abrasaba a Pikachu y no lo dejaba ir

-Molly déjalo ahora –Misty-

-Pero tía…

-Ya

La niña soltó a Pikachu, que corriendo y aprovechando varios maderos que había en el agua, llego a la arena

-Bueno… continuamos? –Ash-

Misty asintió

-ve!!!

La pokebola se abrió en el agua, pero tan pronto Pikachu se acerco a ver, una gran ola salio del agua, volando

-Mantine? –Ash-

-Si… no sabias que tenia uno?

-La batalla de Mantine contra Pikachu comienza!!! –Faye-

-Pikachu impactrueno!!!

-Protección!!!

La reacción de Pikachu fue tan rápida que Misty apenas había podido reaccionar a tiempo, a pesar de eso Mantine había echo la protección a tiempo y se lanzaba contra Pikachu

-Rayo burbujas

Mantine ataco a Pikachu que recibió el golpe directamente

-Es rápido –Ash-

-Por que crees que lo elegí? Mantine tumba de rocas

-Como?

Las rocas empezaron a caer del cielo mientras Pikachu saltaba de una para otra y la plataforma se movía, empezando a romperse

-Pikachu taque rápido

-protección

Pikachu se lanzo contra Mantine y reboto

-Rayo burbujas

Pikachu recibió el impacto directamente

-Ahora hidrobomba

-Esquívalo rápido Pikachu!! Ataque rápido!!

Pikachu logro esquivar el ataque, que impactaba directamente en la plataforma y la atravesaba, mientras saltaba hacia Mantine

-Impactrueno!!

-Ve al agua rápido

Mantine entro al agua y el impactrueno de Pikachu dio tras el, pero en el momento en que tocaba el agua, Mantine salía por el agujero que había echo en la plataforma

-Como puede ser tan rápido?

-En el agua ningún pokemon es mas rápido que Mantine… Rayo burbujas

Mantine volvió a golpear a Pikachu directamente, Pikachu cayo de pie aun en una de las plataformas

-Takleada de voltios!!!

Pikachu se volteo, nervioso, la punta de la columna en la que estaba era muy pequeña, era la primera vez que hacia la Takleada sin tomar impulso, su cuerpo brillo y salto con fuerza hacia Mantine

-Mantine protección

Mantine iba bajando y recibió la tableada de Pikachu directamente, la protección detuvo por completo el golpe

-eso no funciona Ash

-Pero esto si, sujétate de Mantine!

Pikachu se sujeto de Mantine, que agito la cabeza queriéndoselo quitar

-Mantine!!

-Pikachu impactrueno con todas tus fuerzas!!!

Pikachu lanzo su impactrueno lo mas fuerte que podía, mientras ambos parecían volverse una esfera de luz, finalmente Mantine cayo vencido y Pikachu sobre el jadeando

-Mantine no puede continuar, Pikachu gana –Faye-

-Mantine…

Misty regreso a Mantine a su pokebola mientras Ash acariciaba a Pikachu

-Bueno, quien sigue?

-Ya lo conoces, no?

El pokemon que apareció frente a el fue Kindra, que al ver a Ash pareció sonreír y Pikachu lo saludo

-ESE ES HORSEA!!!!

-vaya lo recuerdas, cuando volví aquí empezamos a entrenar enserio, así que empezamos?

-Muy bien…

-Comiencen!! –Faye-

-cola de hierro Pikachu!!!!!

-Kindra hunde este lugar, surfeo!!!

Kindra levanto una gran ola

-Pikachu!!!

El agua cayo sobre el y sobre Misty, llevándose a Pikachu

-PIKACHU!!!!

Ash iba a tirarse al agua para buscarlo, cuando Kindra salio llevando a Pikachu, el pequeño pokemon estaba derrotado

-Eso fue rápido… Pikachu no puede continuar, Misty es la ganadora

-Hacia mucho que nadie vencía a Pikachu

Ash metió a Pikachu en la mochila, colgándosela, mientras la cabeza del pokemon salía de esta

-Kindra tenia ventaja

-Lo se… muy bien, seguimos?

-Bueno

-Entonces te mostrare también a un viejo amigo… sal!!!

La pokebola se abrió y feraligator apareció en el campo, rugiendo, sin nada mas, se puso a saltar y se lanzo contra Misty abrasándola

-FERALIGATOR ESPERA!!!!!

-ASH KETCHUMPPP AAAA QUITAMELO!!!!

Feraligator frotaba su rostro contra Misty, sonriendo, mientras Misty sorprendida trataba de alejarse, hasta que este la soltó, Feraligator se puso a saltar y hacia vibrar la arena

-Cielos… tus pokemons son tan mañosos como tu…

Misty se alejo un poco, aunque reía

-Parece que el tampoco maduro n.nU

-No n.n tampoco?

-Jajaja, empecemos, si?

Ambos se prepararon para pelear, cuando los gritos de varios chicos se oyeron en la arena

-ES LA SEÑORITA MISTY!!!!

-Señorita Misty, la visita!!!

Ash volteo y vio a un montón de niños y a una mujer haciéndoles señas desde la entrada

-Y ellos?

-Parece que la visita del jardín de niños era hoy --

Molly ya corría para reunirse con los demás chicos, Misty rió un poco mientras Faye se reunía con ellos, Kindra y Feraligator desaparecieron sumergiéndose en el agua

-Y bien? –Faye-

-Y bien que? –Misty-

-Declaran un empate? –Faye-

Ash y Misty se miraron

-Si, creo que si…

-Si, la batalla se interrumpió, pero solo nos quedaba uno a cada uno

-Muy bien… y volverás a ser la líder? –Ash-

Misty se detuvo un poco a pensarlo

-Bueno si lo solicitan y me aprueban para que regrese, no veo por que no

-Muy bien, entonces llamare a la liga

Faye se fue hacia la casa

-Espera!!!

-Jaja no la detendrás cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza

-si… la próxima vez te voy a ganar, Ash Ketchump

-Ha si, ya veremos!!! Esta vez estaba distraído la próxima te acabare

-Jajaja distraído? Oye acepta empatamos, así que no me vengas con excusas

-No es excusa es la verdad

-Ha si? Y que te distrajo?

-Mira tu ropa

Misty miro para abajo, toda su ropa estaba empapada y muy pegada a su cuerpo

-Jeje ya vez?

Se oyó un fuerte golpe y Faye regreso hacia donde estaban

-Ha si Ash no crees que deberías ayudar a Misty con los niños? Que te paso!!??

-No preguntes…

Ash, con la mano de Misty bien marcada en su cara, se dirigió al interior de la casa

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Ya se, me tarde demasiado, pero entre este tiempo el cyber café cerro y el jefe formateo la PC en la que tenia guardado todo sin decírmelo, perdí todo lo que tenia incluyendo ya varios capítulos u.u

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no pude hacerlo como lo había echo antes y no se como me seguirá quedando el dic, ya que durante todo este tiempo apenas he podido estar, con esfuerzo, 1 hora en mi propia PC pero a partir de ahora estaré mas y seguiré con el fic, bueno nos vemos y díganme que les pareció

P.D.: Ya se que en este capitulo salieron mas de 6 pokemons de Ash y de Misty al mismo tiempo, pero eso es por que ya se quedaran hay, eso también lo he visto en la serie, Ash oficialmente sigue trayendo solo 6 pokemons pero los demás viven en el gimnasio


	7. Chapter 8

Misty dormía profundamente, murmurando un poco en sueños, hasta que se escucho un fuerte golpe y su cuarto tembló, abajo Ash estaba junto a un Lucario que tenia el puño clavado dentro de la pared

-Ahora si la hiciste buena!!!! –Ash-

-Luuu lu lu lu lucario ¡!!

Lucario trataba desesperadamente de sacar su mano, mientras Misty se asomaba

-LUCARIO, ASH, QUE HACEN PARE DE IDIOTAS!???

Ash se puso completamente rojo al verla, Misty recordó que solo dormía con un diminuto sostén, se metió de golpe y de repente salio una gran roca de su ventana

-MISTY ESPE!!!

Ash alcanzó a correr antes de que le pegara, mientras mas cosas comenzaban a volar de la habitación de Misty, que aunque no lo veía, parecía estar apuntándole exactamente…

10 minutos después, Misty bajaba de su habitación completamente vestida (para no confundir, con la misma que describí en el primer capitulo) y se acerco a Ash, que estaba con un televisor encima de su cabeza

-hola... este…

Misty pasó a su lado y ayudo a Lucario a sacar el puño de la pared

-Pobrecito, te dolió?

-Oye y a mi que?

-Tu puedes curarte solo

-Por que te enojas tanto?

-Por que toda la semana me has levantado igual, ya me dirás que hacían o me espero a que me despierten mañana?

-Bueno… solo practico con el, fue su idea

Lucario salto hacia atrás y empezó a decir un montón de cosas, que Ash imagino no serian palabras para menores de 18 mientras Misty lo miro sorprendida

-Practicar?

-Si… es un pokemon excelente, lo has criado bien

-Ha no… es de Gary, me lo dejo aquí cuando se fue… puedes pelear con el?

-He, si –Ash-

-Mmm… no te creo, me gustaría verlo

-he… muy bien

Lucario se acerco a Ash, que se puso en guardia, Lucario se lanzo de pronto contra Ash y Misty involuntariamente cerro los ojos, mientras se oía el golpe, abrió los ojos y se quedo boquiabierta, Ash había esquivado el golpe de Lucario y empezaba a esquivar todos los demás lanzándole varios ataques al pokemon, Misty estaba asombrada pero algo asustada de que Lucario lo fuera a golpear, aunque no había sido entrenado por Gary y solo lo había dejado hay para tener una excusa cada vez que quisiera visitarla aun así Misty sabia que su fuerza era comparable con la de un Machoke y si llegaba a alcanzar a Ash un golpe lo lastimaría gravemente, de pronto oyó una voz detrás de ella

-TÍA MISTY!!!!

Molly salio de la casa, aun en pijama, con Pikachu abrasado, tanto Misty como Ash voltearon y en ese momento, Lucario aprovecho y mando volando a Ash, que fue a caer, adivinaron, justo sobre Misty, esta quedo roja a mas no poder, mientras veía a los ojos de Ash, solo se oyó un fuerte golpe y Misty entraba enojada a la casa dejando a Ash con la mano marcada en el rostro, mientras entraba a la casa, Ash entro mientras Molly no paraba de reírse, Misty metía varias cosas en una pequeña mochila y finalmente Ash vio que sacaba las mismas pastillas que había usado antes y se tomaba una

-No deberías tomarlas si no has tenido…

-Voy a dejarla al kinder, vienes?

Dijo Misty con una expresión que le decía claramente que no debía hablar de eso frente a Molly

-No… creo que mejor me quedare a entrenar un poco mas

-Como quieras, vamos Molly déjale a Pikachu

-Adiós Pikachu n.n

Pikachu salto de la cabeza de Molly y se subió sobre Ash, mientras Misty salía…

Ash se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala, con los pies sobre una pequeña mesita de centro cambiándole canales a la televisión distraído y aburrido, ya hacían varias horas que Misty se había ido y no había tenido contendientes en el gimnasio, Faye tan pronto se había levantado había entrado en una pequeña oficina y se había puesto a organizar y revisar cada documento concerniente al gimnasio lanzando varias criticas sobre el estado en que Misty y sus hermanas lo tenían, Ash, que ya conocía esa faceta suya, pensó que seria mejor no interrumpir, finalmente se canso y se puso de pie estirándose y se acerco a la puerta de la oficina de Faye

-Saldré por un rato a conocer la ciudad

Sin esperar respuestas, se puso su gorra y busco a Pikachu, hasta que vio que se encontraba profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones y decidió irse sin el, salio a la ciudad y empezó a recorrer las calles distraído, varias personas volteaban a verlo mientras caminaba al reconocerlo, hasta que noto a alguien llamándolo desde atrás

-pero si es Ash

Ash, ya algo molesto se volteo

-Si, si soy, ahora dime que… ha lo siento!!!

Se quedo sorprendido al encontrarse a Max y a Misty detrás, Max había crecido mucho en ese tiempo, aunque seguía viéndose como el niñito sabelotodo que lo acompaño por todo Hoen y Shino

-Te lo dije, ya se le subió a la cabeza ser un maestro –Misty-

-Jajaja así parece

-Oigan no se burlen, además que haces aquí Misty? No volviste al gimnasio

-Y desde cuando tengo que decirte a donde voy, he Ash? Tu deberías ser el que estuviera en el gimnasio eres el líder

-Bueno bueno tranquilos, ya no se peleen

Max se puso en medio de los 2, separándolos

-Mmm… y que hacías por aquí Max? –Ash-

-Esta cazando hadas –Misty-

-Que no es un hada!!! Ese pokemon si esta en las montañas

-Que pokemon? –Ash-

-Un Onix echo de cristal

-Como?

Ash recordaba perfectamente al onix que había visto cuando estuvo en las islas naranja

-Eso no existe Max, entiendelo –Misty-

-Que existe y lo voy a capturar!!! –Max-

-Ha si? Hacemos una apuesta?

-Cual es?

-Si existe, te ayudare a capturarlo, lo derrotare para ti y te daré una pokebola pesada que hace tiempo tengo en el gimnasio

-Y si no lo hayamos?

-Cuidaras a Molly por una semana

Max retrocedió un poco, algo asustado, mientras Ash no entendía por que Misty hacia esa apuesta si ya antes había visto a ese Onix con sus propios ojos

-Muy bien, acepto, iremos por ese Onix

-Entonces ven al gimnasio en un par de horas y de hay iremos a la montaña

-Bien!!

Max se fue con aire ofendido y finalmente Ash hablo

-Oye por que decías que no existía? Ya lo hemos visto antes

-Por que no quería que fuera, Max vino a Kanto tan solo para buscarlo y no quería acompañantes, pero no te parecería hermoso volver a ver un pokemon así?

-Mmm… si tienes razón, entonces yo también iré!!!!! –Ash-

-Mmm… bueno pero… antes habrá que arreglar una cosita…

Un rato después estaban en el gimnasio, por la pantalla del video teléfono se veía la cara enojada de Molly

-Dejen a Pikachu ¬¬

-Pero entiende, Ash no lo puede

-O DEJAN O NO VAN!!!! NO ME DEJEN NO ME DEJEN NO ME DEJEN BUU…

-Esta bien esta bien!!!! Si Pikachu esta de acuerdo se quedara contigo, si?

Molly, que estaba al borde del llanto, de inmediato sonrió y puso cara de perrito

-Te quedas Pikachu?

Pikachu titubeo un poco, viendo a Ash y luego a Molly y finalmente asintió con la cabeza aunque se le notaba que lo le agradaba dejar a su entrenador

-Esta bien, tan solo eran un par de días Pikachu

Pikachu asintió aun bastante serio y Ash lo acaricio un poco

-Te traeremos un recuerdo, ya veras que volveremos pronto –Ash-

-Y además podemos divertirnos juntos, anda ven

Faye cargo a Pikachu y este se subió a su cabeza, ya parecía mas contento y Ash intuyo que era porque sabia que solo comería dulces hasta que volviera, cogio su vieja mochila y metió sus pokebolas y algo de ropa, mientras Misty se acercaba con su mochila al hombro, un rato después los 3 iban hacia las montañas, todo ese día caminaron por la orilla de un rió, que rodeaba la falda de esta, mientras Max no paraba de hablar, Ash sin haberlo preguntado se había enterado de que Max ya había competido en 2 campeonatos en los 3 años que llevaba como entrenador, habiendo logrado reunir las medallas de Jotho y Hoen, aunque se sorprendió al saber que ninguno de los lideres de gimnasio que le recomendaron enfrentar habían presentado batalla a sus pokemons y los lideres eran mas o menos del nivel que los principiantes tendrían al llegar a ellos

-Eso quiere decir que para ti fue mucho mas fácil? -Ash-

-Claro que si, que esperabas? –Misty-

-pero entonces los dejan seguir adelante tan solo por que si?

-Por favor, Ash, piensa, crees que alguno de los lideres de Kanto que lucharon contra ti cuando reunías las medallas peleo con todas sus fuerzas? Ninguno lo hizo

-Pero pero… Erika, Blaine, Surge, Sabrina

-Ahora los conozco a todos bien, Surge no uso mas que a su Raichu mas débil, Blaine jamás uso a arcanine y ni Rapidash, ni siquiera mis hermanas usaban a sus pokemons mas poderosos, si no la liga añil no existiría, ni esa ni ninguna, los entrenadores principiantes aunque excelentes no podrían ganar las batallas y se rendirían, se les da un desafió pero a su nivel

-Eso no lo sabia –Ash-

-Pues así es, por que piensas que siempre los lideres son de tu nivel cuando ibas a competir? Hasta Brock dejo un par de pokemons en su casa, tenia a todos los de su padre, Golem Rydon…

-Bueno ya entendí, no tengo que dejar que las victorias se me suban a la cabeza como le paso a otros

Max miro a Ash que molesto se levanto

-Bueno, pero ahora recuerdo algo también, no te había prometido una batalla?

-Jeje, ni creas que me engañaras Ash

Max sonreía astutamente

-Engañarte?

-si… un pokemon es del que lo debilita y captura, si debilito a los míos luchando contigo tu tendrías oportunidades de quedarte con el onix de cristal, no caeré en ese truco, iré a ver si encuentro alguna pista

Poniendo la expresión de sabelotodo que Ash tanto había detestado en otros tiempos camino adentrándose en la oscuridad, Ash miro a Misty a los ojos y unos segundos después ambos se echaron a reír

-Cielos desde cuando Max se volvió tan… tan…

-Tan como tu?

-Oye yo no soy así!!!!

-Si como no, así eras y por eso nunca vienes de visita hasta que fuimos a darte un tiron de oreja y yo algo más

Ash enrojeció

-Mi madre fue la que me dio un tiron de oreja no tú

-Ha no??

Misty se puso a gatas y se lanzo sobre Ash jalando fuerte su oreja sin dejar de reír

-Ahora si Ash Ketchump

-Oye no es justo, ya veras

-Oye no Ash cosquillas no

Ash se lanzo sobre ella, mientras Misty se esforzaba por quitárselo de encima sin parar de reír, Ash no cabía entender por que pero se sentía contento, mas lo que se había sentido en los últimos años, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y mirando parte del tanga de Misty salir por su pantalón lo jalo con fuerza provocando un fuerte gemido de la chica

-Ash… no…

Ash se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Misty, que respiro un poco agitada mientras se ponía roja, pero sonrió, el gemido de Misty había excitado a Ash y sin decir nada empezaron a besarse, un beso apasionado que nada tenia que ver con los inocentes juegos de hace un rato, como si los 2 niñitos hubieran recordado de repente que ya eran adultos, Misty se separo un poco, sonriendo con lujuria

-Ash… ahorita no…

Dijo, aunque su expresión realmente marcaba que lo lamentaba, Ash comprendió d inmediato, Max podría volver en cualquier momento y se separo

-Creo que me deje llevar

-Yo también… Jeje pero sabes algo?

Misty se acerco a gatas hacia Ash, apretando un poco sus brazos contra sus pechos, Ash podía verlos perfectamente a través del escote de su camisa, la situación lo excitaba mas y mas y estaba seguro de que Misty era conciente de eso, se acerco y susurro

-Cuando lleguemos a ciudad celeste, voy a ser toda tuya, todo todo lo que quiera, señor Ketchump

Ash se quedo petrificado al escuchar esas palabras, Misty se sonrió con tal expresión angelical que por un momento dudo de lo que había escuchado o había pasado hace unos momentos, Misty se sentó junto a la fogata mirando a las llamas mientras poco a poco su respiración se normalizaba, aunque estaba muy sonrojada, Ash se acerco y la abraso, sentándose a su lado y jalándola hacia el

-Te dije que no Ash… cuando lleguemos a la ciudad pero ahora…

-Por que no te puedo abrasar sin que tengamos sexo?

Misty se quedo petrificada ante esa pregunta

-Por que mas querrías estar cerca de mi?

-Mmm… no se… si fueras cualquier otra chica no me importaría pero creo que eres la primera que quiero por algo mas

Misty se sonrojo mucho más

-Yo no te quiero, no así, me encanta como eres pero me encanta más como lo hicimos la última vez… solo por eso

-Jajaja como digas, de todos modos con la ropita que traes mejor te abraso o te mueres de frió

Misty sonrió

-Mmm… ya veras como cuando volvamos vamos a andar muriéndonos de calor

Se quedaron quietos mirando las llamas, Misty sorprendida un poco, era la primera vez que sentía placer al estar solo con alguien, solo conversar, la primera vez desde… una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, Ash sin saber por que, supo que no era prudente hablarle en ese momento, mientras que en la entrada de la cueva Max los observaba sonriendo mientras se recargaba en un árbol, esperando un poco mas antes de entrar…

-Oigan no es justo!!!! –Max-

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que no usáramos pokemons para subir –Ash-

-Pero pensé que seria mas difícil para ustedes!!!!

Max se encontraba tratando de escalar una pared de roca mientras, 7 metros mas arriba, Misty y Ash lo miraban divertidos, a diferencia de Max que estaba agotado y sucio, ambos parecían tan calmados y descansados como si acabaran de salir de su casa, Ash se encontraba de pie mirándolo y Misty sentada en el borde del pequeño desfiladero, recargada en una de las piernas de Ash lo que parecía no molestarle mucho al chico

-Bueno esta bien, usa a un pokemon

Max suspiro aliviado y arreglándoselas para alcanzar su cinturón lanzo una pokebola al aire, un Kirlia salio y se poso graciosamente al lado de Misty

-Kirlia súbeme con psíquico

Max floto un poco y llego hasta donde estaban Ash y Misty, tan pronto puso los pies en la tierra hizo regresar a su pokemon

-Podríamos haber ido por el camino y no escalar

-Si y por el camino nos tardaríamos 2 días o una semana si Ash nos guiaba

-Así es Max… que dijiste???!!!!

-Eso mismo que oíste Ash!!!

Max ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sus peleas, que solo se dirigió caminando hacia la una gran y oscura cueva que se encontraba oculta entre las rocas

-Vamos entra

Max se sobresalto al escuchar a Ash tan cerca, al parecer ya habían dejado de discutir y un gran chichón aparecía en la cabeza de Ash, Max retrocedió un poco y choco ahora con Misty

-Vamos no tendrás miedo o si?

-Cállate!!!! Yo… no…

Ash sonrió al verlo así, aunque ahora era mucho mas grande seguía siendo el niñito llorón de siempre, se adelanto y saco una pokebola y Charizard apareció iluminando todo alrededor con su flama

-Vamos, chiquito miedoso

Ash lo empujo un poco y Max, asustado, empezó a caminar detrás de Charizard

-No lo molestes –Misty-

-No lo estoy molestando –Ash-

-Si si lo estas

-No…

-Si ¬¬

-Oigan ustedes 2 ya dejen de... AAAAAA!!!!!

Ambos corrieron hacia donde se había escuchado el grito de Max, Charizard miraba por un pequeño agujero

-Charizard que paso?

Charizard empezó a moverse desesperado las manos y las piernas tratando de explicar y señalando el agujero

-Max cayo por hay?

Charizard asintió con la cabeza y Misty se inclino metiendo la cabeza por el agujero, su voz sonaba algo apagada

-Parece que es un túnel… no se que tan profundo sea pero creo que tiene final

-Bueno entonces hay que ir –Ash-

Charizard miro a Ash y con una sonrisa diabólica que Ash recordaba de los días en que lo quemaba le dio una nalgada a Misty que se inclino y cayo por el túnel

-ASH HIJO DE…

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar Ash antes de que la voz de Misty se apagara

-QUE HAS HECHO CHARIZARD???!!! ME VA A MATAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Ash había resbalado y caigo también dentro del túnel, Charizard se asomo y un rayito de luz roja le dio en el rostro desintegrándolo y metiéndolo en la pokebola, dentro del túnel

Ash no supo que tan profundo era, solo que de repente cayo sobre 2 suaves almohadas

-ASSSHHH!!!!

Se oyó un golpe mientras un pokemon era llamado, un Magmi apareció frente a Max, Ash estaba totalmente sobre Misty con la mano de esta perfectamente dibujada en la cara

-Te lo mereces por pervertido –Misty-

-Si… esta bien…

Ash se levanto y miro la pokebola de Charizard

-Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente después

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero sintió que la pokebola tembló un poco antes de ponerla en el cinturón

-Vaya, ya era hora, pensé que se habían perdido –Max-

-Tú fuiste quien se perdió –Los 2-

-Tal vez, pero hallé este lugar

Max los guió y pronto se hundieron hasta la cintura en agua, (Max hasta los codos) al ver que era el único camino siguieron adelante con el Magmi de Max saltando graciosamente de roca en roca, hasta que llegaron a un claro de luz, parecía que se encontraban en el fondo de un gran volcán apagado y se veía el sol por la boca del cráter, siguieron adelante pero pronto notaron que el estanque formado estaba mucho mas profundo y se detuvieron

-Que tal? Ahora podremos salir por hay, si encontramos al onix de cristal

-Vaya, igual que la ultima vez, debe ser el ambiente que les gusta –Ash-

-Que dijiste? –Max-

-Nada nada –Ash-

-Nunca sabrás mantener la boca cerrada –Misty-

-Esperen, ustedes ya han visto a ese onix antes?

-Pues, veras… hace años en las islas naranjas vimos uno… QUE APARECIO JUSTO ASÍ!!!! –Ash-

Un torrente de agua salio de golpe del centro del estanque como un gigantesco geiser y un onix de cristal, mucho más grande que el que habían visto hacia tiempo, apareció en el centro del lago

-HAAA ESTE ES MAS GRANDE!!! –Ash-

-Cielos si existe, no sabia lo sabia!!!!!

-Ya todos lo sabíamos pero mejor capturalo pronto! –Misty-

-Ha si si!!! Magmi lanzallamas!!!!

Magmi salto torpemente entre las rocas y lanzo una llama contra el Onix, la llama era bastante poderosa para un pokemon de su tamaño pero no pareció afectar al Onix que se movió provocando una marejada con su cola

-Magmi!!!!

Max regreso a Magmi al tiempo que todos recibían la ola. Max por unos segundos se sintió bajo el agua pero fue sacado por Ash, el estanque parecía haber aumentado su profundidad

-Es muy fuerte!!! –Max-

-Tienes que usar pokemons… rayos no hay pokemons fuertes contra esa cosa lo olvide!!! –Ash-

-Misty, tu trajiste a Gyarados

-Si pero si lo hago pelear aquí van a destruir todo el lugar, no hay suficiente espacio! –Misty-

-Ya se, ustedes distráiganlo

Max y Misty miraron a Ash y asintieron, pronto apareció un Noctowl de parte de Max y el Politoad de Misty que se lanzaron contra el Onix, Noctowl lanzo un rayo de confusión a Onix pero eso solo empeoro, Onix se puso totalmente frenético

-Lapras, ve!!

Lapras apareció al lado de Ash, ya no parecía el bebito que una vez los acompaño por las islas naranjas si no que ahora era un Lapras totalmente adulto y enorme

-Lapras, rayo solar, Max, Misty, detengan a Onix!!!

-No nos des ordenes como si fuéramos pokemons Ash, Politoad usa Hipnosis

-Noctowl tu también

Ambos pokemons lanzaron su ataque contra Onix, que empezó a bambolearse, pero aun tirando ataques totalmente confundido, un gran golpe de Onix iba hacia Misty que cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió vio que Ash estaba frente a ella recibiendo el golpe que el Onix lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, cuando un brillo se lanzo de pronto en medio del cráter mientras Lapras brillaba tanto que parecía una estrella mientras Misty sujetaba a Ash evitando que cayera

-ASH ESTAS…

Ash se recupero

-AHORA LANZALO!!!

Lapras no espero un segundo y lanzo su ataque que impacto directamente en el rostro del enloquecido Onix que salio despedido hacia atrás chocando con la pared de roca, al tiempo que Ash lanzaba una pokebola, esta se quedo brillando un poco y finalmente se apago, Ash se acerco y la cogio mientras el nivel del agua parecía subir poco a poco, Lapras se acerco y todos subieron en su lomo

-Como te encuentras? –Misty-

-Bien, no fue ningún ataque, solo me golpeo por error

Dijo sobándose la espalda, mientras Max miraba el agua pensativo

-Y a este que le pasa? –Misty-

-es cierto, se supone que el onix lo iba a atrapar Max

-Ya no importa

Misty iba a replicarle cuando Max dijo eso, volteo y vio que el chico estaba mirando su reflejo, pensativo

-No Ash, quédatelo

Misty y Ash lo miraron extrañados

-Ya he estado 3 años viajando pero aun me falta mucho, quería tener a este Onix para tener una ventaja sobre los pokemons de mis oponentes pero ahora se que no podría manejarlo, me falta mucha experiencia, tanto, que mi Bleiziken dejo de obedecerme y en vez de preocuparme solo pensé buscar un pokemon poderoso con que sustituirlo

Ash al fin comprendió y se acerco a Max

-Bueno, es bueno que lo reconozcas, sabes, Charizard tampoco me obedecía a mi?

-Enserio?

-Si, es más, Pikachu al principio no aceptaba ninguna de mis órdenes y lo tenía que arrastrar amarrado por la calle, pero ya mejoraras, yo lo hice y pronto Charizard y Pikachu empezaron a obedecerme

-En verdad? Y como le hiciste?

-Pues veras…

Misty tosió llamándoles la atención

-Chicos… esta bien que sigan platicando, pero no deberíamos irnos antes?...

-Claro, haya vamos –Ash-

-Oigan… y como lo haremos?

Se quedaron flotando sobre Lapras sin decir nada…

Un rato después, los 3 iban entrando a ciudad celeste de nuevo

-Vaya fin de semana –Max-

-Pues a mi me gusto, al menos recordé muchas cosas de cuando viajábamos juntos –Misty-

-Si, tienes razón y ya tengo un nuevo pokemon

Ash miro la pokebola de Onix

-Es cierto, yo voy al centro pokemon, los llevare

-Seguro? –Misty-

-Si, no habrá problemas

-Yo no se… no me gusta ver yo mismo que queden bien

-Yo creo que es una buena idea, llevalos

Antes de que Ash reaccionara, Misty lo había sujetado desde atrás y le había sacado las pokebolas del cinturón, Max las tomo y se fue mientras Ash se le quedo mirando un poco melancólico por no acompañar a sus pokemons

-Bueno… ahora que haré…

Misty se había acercado a el, pegándose a su espalda, Ash sentía los pechos de la chica pechos aplanados contra su espalda, mientras se sonrojaba se separo un poco, Misty sonreía

Ya habían pasado unos momentos desde que Misty lo había abrasado, Ash seguía pensando en que ocurriría mientras escuchaba a Misty bañarse, se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel cercano a la entrada de la ciudad, el sonido del agua se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, Misty traía una bata blanca que se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo, Ash se levanto y sin decir ni una palabra, comenzaron a besarse con pasión, mientras Ash acariciaba su espalda y se separo un poco ambos estaban agitados, mientras Misty abría la bata de Ash y se pegaba a el, abrasándolo

-Misty… espera… yo no quiero…

Ash la detuvo un poco y Misty lo miro extrañada pero sonrió

-No te estas aprovechando… en verdad… tu recibiste ese golpe por mi

-Pero no quiero que me pagues con nada

-No te estoy pagando, estoy haciendo esto por que me encantas y me excitas mucho, entiendes? Y quiero hacerlo, quiero que me hagas el amor, Ash Ketchump

Las ultimas palabras las susurro en su oído, mordisqueándolo y Ash ya no se contuvo mas, mientras abría la bata de Misty y la empujaba a la cama, empezó a acariciar y apretó con fuerza uno de sus pechos y Misty lanzo un quejido de dolor que hizo que Ash se detuviera de nuevo, pero solo unos segundos, ya que Misty lo empezó a besar en el cuello

-esta bien… quiero que seas duro…

Ash la miro boquiabierto, pero también noto algo que lo alegro, la primera vez que había visto a Misty había visto su piel pálida y que estaba muy delgada y con aspecto enfermizo, ahora parecía mas sana y un poco mas sana, y para Ash, aun mas hermosa y deseable, abrió las piernas de Misty y empezó a penetrarla, lo mas fuerte que podía.

Había pasado mas de una hora desde que Misty y Ash comenzaran, pero no habían parado siquiera un minuto, Misty estaba en 4 en el suelo y Ash la penetraba sin parar, los ojos de Misty estaban en blanco y un hilo de saliva salía de su boca, mientras su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor de su cuerpo

-AAAAAA ASHHH MAS MAS DAME MAS DAME MAS DUROOO AAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash sujeto un poco la cintura de Misty y acelero sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho mas

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE BUENA ERES MSITTYYYY AAAAAAA

-SIII TU TAMBIÉN MAS MAS MAS MAS MAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS

-MISTYYYYYYYYY

Misty grito tan fuerte que su voz se puso un poco ronca mientras comenzaba a correrse y Ash terminaba dentro mientras Misty tenia orgasmo tras orgasmo con fuerza hasta que se separaron, jadeando Misty sonrió y lo beso, aun respirando agitada, Ash correspondió al beso y ambos se separaron cuando no pudieron mas, Misty se sentó en la cama y Ash a su lado, sonriendo

-Misty eres…

-Ya se… una puta, una perra, una ramera, usa el que…

-Maravillosa

Misty se sonrojo mientras Ash empezaba a besar su cuello, acariciando uno de sus pechos

-Jajajaja… ya… tu también… me encantas

Misty parecía muy sonrojada y tímida, Ash sonrió al mirarla, una Misty totalmente diferente a la que pedía mas hace unos segundos, pero mas al comprender que estaba mirando a la que siempre había conocido

-Eso significa que se repetirá?

-Mmmm… si quieres… a mi no me molestaría… pero solo que no sea en el gimnasio OK?

-Esta bien, Jajaja trato hecho

-Y también… yo…

-Tú no me quieres

Misty desvió la mirada pero Ash la abraso

-Mas que como amigo?

-OK como amigo si y como pareja… mientras no me veas como a una…

-Solo te dije eso por que era la primea vez que te veía y si parecías cambiada, no s peor que te lo tomaste tan apecho

-Pues… si… la verdad me encanta así… pero

-Pero se que no eres así

Misty se puso aun mas colorada

-Si… eres el primero que se da cuenta… si no te hubieras ido…

Se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos y Ash se dio cuenta de que no había querido decir eso en verdad, tan solo la abraso

-Bueno pues como amigo te digo que mejor tenemos que dormir

-Jajajaja y ahora me vas a dar ordenes? Oye yo no tengo trabajo recuerdas? Puedo dormir lo que quiera

-Si… pero yo quiero disfrutar mas contigo y que estés descansada y lista para cuando te haga lo que quiera

-Es amenaza?

Ash se puso sobre Misty, sujetándole las manos, Misty entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ash, sin dejar de mirarlo y lentamente se comenzaron a besar…

Bueno acá esta el capitulo, en verdad me tarde mucho pero aunque ahora estoy mucho en la PC, si tengo 5 minutos libres al día para escribir ya es mucho y por eso no había podido publicar antes, espero les haya gustado.

Por si se lo preguntan, la montaña a la que fueron es la que esta entre un rió sobre ciudad cerulean, tome la montaña del juego de game boy y no de la serie, (es donde encuentras a Mewtwo al final)

Bueno hasta la próxima, si les gusto dejen reviews.


	8. Chapter 9

La batalla se acercaba ya a su fin, en la pantalla del gimnasio se veía batalla de 3 contra 3, 2 de los pokemons del oponente

La batalla se acercaba ya a su fin, en la pantalla del gimnasio se veía batalla de 3 contra 3, 2 de los pokemons del oponente habían caído pero Ash no había perdido uno solo, mientras su nuevo Onix apretaba cada vez mas y mas al Electabuzz de su oponente, sin poner la mas mínima atención a las descargas que este lanzaba, hasta que finalmente cayo derrotado, el gimnasio se encontraba repleto y la gente lo ovacionaba, Ash saludo un poco entusiasmado ante el apoyo y finalmente regreso a Onix y abandono la arena con Pikachu subiéndose en su espalda y casi tirandole la gorra

-Pikachu cuidado jaja

-Vaya Ash, has capturado un pokemon muy interesante

Ash levanto la vista y vio que el profesor Oak y su madre estaban enfrente

-Profesor, Mama, hola que hacen aquí?

-Escuchamos que has tenido muchas batallas últimamente y quisimos venir a echar un vistazo

-Espero que no se te vuelva a subir la fama a la cabeza, he Ash?

Dijo Delia sonriendo con orgullo al verlo

-Jajaja claro que no mama

-Me gustaría que me dejaras examinar a ese Onix

-Claro

Ash le entro la pokebola en la que estaba atrapado

-Será una gran investigación, desde hace tiempo quiero probar si los pokemons de roca no se forman de algún otro mineral y ver como este Onix esta echo de cristal será algo fascinante, seguro que a Gary también le encanta revisarlo

-Gary vendrá? 

Esta vez la voz era de Misty, venia del jardín y Arcanine venia tras ella

-Si, se quedara una semana en el laboratorio y dará algunas conferencias en el pueblo, ademas traerá a Aerodactil para que lo revisemos ahora que ha crecido

-Gary tiene un Aerodactil? –Ash-

-Si, no sabias? Lo revivió con una técnica de ADN o algo así me dijo, hace ya tiempo, es una cosa enorme, casi tan grande como el que te secuestro una vez

-Seria bueno verlo, cuando vendrá?

-Llegara a pueblo paleta en un par de días y vendrá con Dawn

-Dawn?

-Si Ash, su querida mujercita –Misty-

-QUE QUE??

Ash grito tan fuerte que Pikachu asustado se cayo de su cabeza mientras Misty reía

-Si, se casaron el año pasado y con un hijo en camino –Misty-

-Pero si cuando nos vimos la ultima vez no me dijo nada ni vi a Dawn

-Es por que ella se tuvo que quedar en casa, ya esta muy avanzada si viene es por que quiere que sea la esposa de Brock la que la atienda

Ash pensó un poco en Dawn y le costaba creer que la niña llorona que había encontrado a su Pikachu hacia años ahora estuviera casada y aun mas con Gary Oak, de pronto se volteo a ver a Misty y recordó que ella había sonreído y le había contado como Gary y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y mas cuando iba a hacer investigaciones al gimnasio y pensó, preocupado, si Gary y Misty… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza

-Pasa algo hijo?

-No, nada mama

-Lo que pasa es que esta ya esta cansado, ya estas viejo he Ash?

Misty se le colgó del cuello por atrás, tratando de molestarlo y sonriendo, pero se separo un poco cuando vio la expresión con que Ash la miraba.

-Oigan ustedes 2 están muy juntos ahora no creen? –Oak-

-Ha… este…

-Misty, mas te vale que no le hagas nada a mi hijo

-Jajajaja claro que no señora Ketchump

-Mama no es nada de eso ¬¬

Los 3 rieron mientras Ash volvía a cargar a un molesto Pikachu

Un rato después, Molly jugaba un Delia y con Pikachu en el jardín mientras el profesor Oak le recitaba uno de sus poemas a Lucario y a Faye, los cuales al parecer estaban buscando cualquier excusa para escapar, Ash se acerco a Misty después de fijarse que nadie estaba cerca

-Misty… puedo hablar contigo?

-Vas a preguntarme si me acuesto con Gary verdad?

Ash se sorprendió, Misty se había volteado y lo miraba a los ojos pero aun así sonreía

-Pero como??

-Ash nunca has sido bueno para esconder las idioteces que se te ocurren y además… ya me acostumbre a que la gente piense ese tipo de cosas de mi, creo que en parte me lo busque yo sola

-Me estas diciendo eso para que te tenga lastima y no te interrogue mas verdad?

Misty rió un poco y le enseño la lengua sonriendo

-Yo tampoco caigo

-Gary y yo… pues no, jamás ni una sola vez aunque te cueste creerlo

-Si lo creo, pero no se como…

-Ha esos 2, hubieras visto el escándalo que se armo por que Gary se iba a casar y dejo plantada a la novia en el altar

-Como?

-Sip, boda arreglada, creo que era con una júnior llamada Jesibela, el echo es de que casi lo casan así, agarro a Dawn y se escaparon

A Ash le costaba imaginarse que Gary pudiera hacer algo así

-Y entonces por que Gary viene tanto? Molly hasta le dice tío

-Por que tiene un par de asuntitos conmigo que no te interesan y por que el no abandono a sus amigos como tu

Dijo mientras miraba el reloj y sacaba tomaba una de las pastillas con calma

-Quieres dejar de tomar eso? Te vas a envenenar

-Es medicina ¬¬

-medicina para que

-Es un secreto

Se levanto y se acerco a Ash

-Sabes?... eres lindo cuando te pones celoso nunca te había visto así

Se paro de puntitas y lo beso en los labios y después camino hacia el jardín, Ash se quedo un rato viéndola y seguro Misty lo sabia ya que meneaba sensualmente la cadera al caminar, hasta que Ash sacudió la cabeza mientras Delia lo miraba sonriendo sin que se diera cuenta, cuando se escucho a Molly

-Tía Misty tía Misty ven!!

-ASH ERES TU??

Los 2 voltearon, entrando estaban Dru, May y Sakura, Sakura parecía no haber cambiado desde que había rogado a sus hermanas viajar con ellos, solo se había vuelto mas alta, May seguía usando la misma ropa de siempre y Ash se sorprendió al ver que May estaba mucho mas desarrollada que Sakura o Misty recordando que así era desde que la había conocido y se puso un poco nervioso al notar la mirada de Dru sobre el, seguía teniendo el mismo peinado y la misma manera de moverse que siempre, solo que ahora era casi tan alto como Ash, Pikachu en ese momento salto corriendo y abraso a May, que lo cargo

-Hace tiempo que no nos veiamos Pikachu

-Y tu también has crecido he?

Sakura se acerco, mirando a Ash y sonriendo

-Tu también pero no has cambiado mucho Sakura sigues pareciendo una niña

Ash se dio cuenta de repente que Sakura seguramente se enojaría por su comentario pero para su sorpresa se sonrojo mucho al oírlo

-Pues… pues yo…

Misty tosió un poco y todos se le quedaron viendo, parecía algo molesta

-El profesor nos dio tu huevo hace una semana pero sigue sin nacer, solo brilla

-Es verdad!! Gracias por cuidarlo Misty, Espeon muere de ganas por verlo y esta muy nerviosa, voy a llevarla

Salio corriendo hacia dentro de la casa, mientras Dru se acercaba y besaba la mano e Misty

-Has sido muy amable Misty

Dru le sonreía y Ash noto que se la comía con los ojos, hasta que May se acerco y le jalo una oreja

-Y tu también en acompañarnos, QUERIDO!!

Todos rieron al ver que May regañaba a Dru, incluyendo a May y Ash pensó que la escena no era nada nueva aunque normalmente la veía con Brock, cuando escucharon un grito venir de adentro del gimnasio, segundos después, Sakura salio

-EL HUEVO NO ESTA!!

A unos kilómetros de la ciudad, Jessy y Persian regañaban a un asustado James

-ENTRASTE AL ALMACEN DE POKEBOLAS DEL GIMNASIO Y SOLO SE TE OCURRIÓ TRAERTE ESE ESTUPIDO HUEVO??

-Tranquilita Jessy, es que…

-Como se te ocurre hacer algo así sin avisarnos? Si el jefe se entera nos hara… -Persian-

-Si me entero de que?

Los 3 voltearon, en una pantalla de una pequeña PC había aparecido el rostro de Giovanni

-Jefe… no de nada… -James-

-Si jefecito, solo lo mencionamos por que nos encanta hablar de usted –Jessy-

-Mmm… bien, ahora se encuentran en ciudad celeste, no? Tengo un trabajo para ustedes

-Un trabajo? Enserio jefe?

-Si, ustedes son los mas indicados para hacer esta misión, es de una gran importancia para el equipo roket que la tengan éxito

-Claro jefe, déjenoslo a nosotros

Giovanni hizo una pequeña mueca

-Muy bien

La ventana con su rostro se hizo mas pequeña y al lado apareció un mapa

-Dentro de unos días, el investigador pokemon Gary Oak llegara a pueblo paleta para hacer una conferencia junto con su abuelo el profesor Oak, se sabe que su mujer esta encinta y por eso Gary le ha dado a un poderoso Blastoise para que la cuide, su objetivo es robar ese Blastoise y traérmelo

-Un Blastoise? Esta bien pero no es un pokemon un poco co…

-Yo decidiré si ese Blastoise es común o no!! Lo único que necesitan es traérmelo, entendido?

Jessy James y Persian se levantaron poniéndose firmes

-Si señor!!

-Bien, la conferencia será dentro de 5 días, el sexto quiero a ese pokemon en mi oficina, fuera

Giovanni corto la comunicación, mientras reía un poco

-Seguro que fue una buena idea señor?

2 miembros del equipo roket se acercaron, uno de ellos era rubio y muy fornido mientras que el otro era una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y que tenia una expresión indiferente y fría en su rostro, ambos traían los trajes del equipo roket, detrás de ellos habían un hombre, era delgado y se veía de 30 años, de cabello negro, traía unas gafas negras de sol y sonreía como si ver a los 2 miembros del equipo roket fuera lo mas divertido del mundo, Giovanni lo miro de reojo y siguió hablando a los agentes

-Si… esos 2 lo intentaran al menos y cuando el pequeño Gary y sus amigos vayan a rescatar a la chica, ustedes podrán traerme lo que quiero del gimnasio

Ambos agentes asintieron y se retiraron, a espaldas de Giovanni la mujer le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al hombre, mientras la puerta se cerraba

-Que es tan gracioso, Vincent?

-Lo rapito que has decidido cambiar a tus agentes por los míos, mi querido amigo

Camino y se dejo caer en el sillón, levantando las piernas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa, como si estuviera en su casa, Giovanni enrojeció un poco, pero se contuvo

-Esa chica que trajiste venció a todos mis agentes en batalla, admito que no lo creía posible

-Todo lo que se logra sabiendo hacer las cosas

Giovanni apretó un poco el vaso mientras Vincent se levantaba, sin dejar de sonreír

-Tan solo espero que tus chicos sepan armar bien la distracción

-Son expertos en eso, es la única razón por la que no los he despedido, muchas veces los he puesto a hacer distracciones en lugares convenientes

La puerta se cerro, mientras seguían hablando.

En el gimnasio, todos corrieron hacia la habitación una habitación llena de monitores, Ash tuvo la impresión de que cada parte del gimnasio era vigilada, pero no así la casa, Faye rápidamente se sentó enfrente del teclado y en un monitor mas grande, aparecieron varios videos de seguridad y Faye empezó a retroceder las grabaciones

-Espera, vi algo –Delia-

Faye detuvo el video y vieron a James caminando de puntitas por el pasillo, pasando junto a un reloj de pared

-A esa hora estábamos hablando todos después de tu batalla –Misty-

James se puso frente a la puerta del salón donde guardaban las pokebolas

-Pero como pudo entrar, necesitaba una tarjeta de identificación y una contraseña

James parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso por que tecleaba a lo tonto y le pegaba a la cerradura, empezó a revolver las cosas alrededor

-Jaja idiota, hay no encontra… O.O VOY A MATAR A MI HERMANA!!

En el video, James levantaba la maceta que estaba frente a la entrada y sacaba una tarjeta y un papel abría y entraba a la sala, unos segundos después salía con el estuche del huevo

-Bueno… es todo lo que quería saber

Faye se recargo en el asiento, estirándose

-Pero eso no nos ayuda en nada!!

-Claro que si, se llevo el estuche no? Y el estuche tiene un transmisor, por si acaso

Faye se levanto abriendo una venta, lanzo una pokebola y un Golvat apareció en el aire

-Escuchas algo

Golvat revoloteo en el aire y empezó a ir y venir señalando una dirección

-Vamos

Dru, May, Faye, Sakura y Ash salieron corriendo tras Golvat mientras que Delia, el profesor y Misty se quedaban en el gimnasio, a Ash se le hizo muy raro que Misty no los acompañara pero parecía también que le asustaba dejar el gimnasio por alguna razón

-Están cerca

Golvat había empezado a volar en círculos sobre una parte del bosque, al llegar se toparon con el huevo abandonado sobre una roca

-Debe haber una trampa, esos 3 no dejarían el huevo así nada mas

-No lo se Ash… habrá que ir uno a revisar, iré yo –May-

Antes de que May pudiera moverse, Dru ya caminaba hacia el huevo y lo tomaba, nada sucedió

-Ni agujeros ni explosiones ni redes? Hay algo extraño aquí –Dru-

-Si, pareciera que el equipo roket queria alejarnos del GIMNASIO!!

Todos regresaron corriendo al gimnasio pero para sorpresa de todos nada había sucedido, finalmente habían pensado que el equipo roket había perdido el huevo como les había pasado antes, aunque Ash había notado que Misty seguía muy nerviosa, todos regresaron a la casa y habían comido en el jardín festejando la victoria de Dru en el ultimo gran festival y el rescate del huevo, Ash pensaba hablar con Misty cuando Sakura empezó a gritar histérica

-ESTA BRILLANDO ESTA BRILLANDO!!

Todos salieron corriendo a ver el huevo, que empezaba a lanzar grandes destellos, hasta que finalmente se transformo en un diminuto Eve, inmediatamente el Espeon de Sakura se lanzo sobre el empezando a acariciarlo y a lamerlo mientras el recién nacido miraba a su alrededor, Ash después de eso, volteo para hablar con Misty pero esta había desaparecido…

Hola, pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero sigo ahora con mas problemas que antes XD

Ya verán pronto el par de secretos que guarda Misty en el gimnasio, por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, adios


	9. Chapter 10

Ash bajo al comedor y vio a su madre que está poniendo las cosas para el desayuno

-Buenos días Ash

-mama te levantaste temprano, no tienes por qué hacer eso lo sabes?

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos estoy acostumbrada, además tengo que asegurarme de que comas bien

-Jejeje si tu lo dices y Misty?

-De nuevo con eso?

Delia le sonreía a Ash, notando que este se sonrojaba un poco, Ash había estado preguntando y pasando mucho tiempo con Misty desde hacía unos días

-Como siempre esta nadando, me sorprende que a esa niña no le salgan escamas

-Nadando de nuevo? Desde que vino el equipo roce no hace otra cosa

-Quien no hace otra cosa?

Misty se acercaba secándose el cabello con una toalla, traía un traje de baño de 2 piezas que le había quitado el aliento a Ash la primera vez que lo vio, Misty lo miro sin expresión aunque por sus ojos, Ash sabía que por dentro se partía de la risa al ver su cara, desde hace unos días habían estado conociéndose mucho mas

-Tú, desde que vino el equipo roce, te pasas sumergida horas

-Ese no creo que sea tu problema, Ash

-No, pero si me encantaría saber que haces ahí abajo

-Bueno si quieres puedes seguirme, pero a la última persona que me siguió en el agua Gyarados…

Dejo la frase sin responder mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

-El desayuno estará listo en media hora

-Gracias señora Ketchump, solo iré a cambiarme

Ash suspiro, mientras Delia reía, la puerta se cerró

-Por qué no la invitas a salir Ash?

-PERO QUE DICES MAMA? Misty…

-Es una chica inteligente, muy fuerte, es líder de gimnasio, es generosa ha y también es muy hermosa aunque eso creo que ya te diste cuenta tu solito

-Si pero… pero… yo no se por que o como… Ella no quiere…

-Ash, se que tu y Misty están teniendo relaciones, pero aun así te estás llevando bien con ella, no la has alejado y desde que llegaste de nuevo a su vida la veo más feliz de lo que la he visto en años, créeme, creo que ella solo está esperando a que des el primer paso

-Si pero…

-Pero nada… Ash, quieres arruinar de nuevo una de las mejores cosas que te han pasado en la vida?

Delia lo miro enfadada, Ash bajo la mirada, era verdad que se había sentido mas atraído por Misty esos días y que en empesaba a pensar mas pero Misty siempre le repetía que eran solo amigos y que no cambiaria eso, seria verdad que solo esperaba a que Ash diera el primer paso? Si tan solo fuera así… sonrió un poco y Delia adivino su pensamiento

-Sabes? El proximo martes Misty cumplirá 21 años, hoy es lunes tienes 8 días para planearlo

-Enserio?

Ash se acerco y vio la fecha en el calendario

-Seria una buena oportunidad, solo piénsalo Ash…Misty entro un rato después cuando todos desayunaban y empiezo a comer, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras Ash también la miraba casi embobado, los demás solo los miraban y reían ir algo que ya era una escena familiar, finalmente se fueron cada uno por su lado, Molly a la escuela, Faye a encerrarse como todos los días en sus computadoras, May y Dru a la escuela junto con Sakura y Ash al gimnasio, para su sorpresa Misty también fue y entro en los vestidores con él, parecía muy seria

-Ash quería pedirte un favor?

-Que pasa?

-Este… mañana es tu día libre y comprendo que quieras conocer la ciudad y eso pero… podrías quedarte conmigo en el gimnasio?

-He… claro pero no veo por qué… si quieres podríamos salir

-No, yo no me puedo mover del gimnasio, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo

-Si claro, está bien

En una habitación, se oían varios martilleos y el sonido de sierras rápidos, mientras Steve miraba a su compañera, que Giovanni e hubiera encargado esa misión, después de todo era su mejor agente, su poder era comparable con los de los miembros de la elite 4 pero esa mujer…, no sabia ni siquiera como se llamaba, tan solo como era su voz, aunque era muy hermosa y parecía ser muy capas se veía fría y sin vida, se le quedo viendo mientras dirigía a esos 3 que había enviado Giovanni, debajo de él se encontraba un sótano donde Jesse, James y Persian trabajaban sin descanso mientras construían una enorme maquina, la chica volteo y lo miro

-Deberías terminar la vigilancia

Dijo caminando, se acerco a una mesa a su lado y abrió una computadora, que mostraba a Ash y Misty hablando, aunque sin sonido, sus rostros se veían perfectamente

-Eso no sirve de nada, sin audio no podremos saber qué es lo que planean

-El chico se quedara con ella mañana… no podremos hacer nada, quizás en la noche…

-Como lo sabes?

-Leo sus labios

Se levanto y camino hacia una puerta

-A dónde vas?

-No es tu problema

Cerró la puerta, Steve apretó los puños hasta hacerse sangre, desde que la conocía no lo notaba ni lo reconocía como superior, lo trataba como si fuera un niño e incluso parecía hacerlo con el por lastima, juro que lo pagaría, esa zorra pagaría por haberse burlado del mejor entrenador del equipo roce

Marisa sentía el viento acariciando su cabello mientras miraba a la hacia donde estaba la ciudad pensando, en lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

Ash se levanto, bostezando al otro día, recordando que era su primer día libre desde que había llegado al gimnasio, pensando en lo que le había pedido Misty el día anterior, Pikachu dormía en un colchón al lado de su cama, últimamente Molly lo molestaba toda la noche y el podemos dormía todo el día, se levanto y salió para hayar el desayuno listo, cuando escucho a Misty hablando.

-Lo se… pero que se supone que haga?... por suerte no lo buscaban y creo que ni siquiera sabían que se encontraba aquí… no no… no hay que confiarse con eso, esos 3 jamás han sido nada importante en el equipo no los mandarían a algo como eso, pero estoy preocupada, cada vez esta más triste, necesita regresar… está bien… si si esperare un poco más, pero dense prisa…

Ash se acerco, Misty hablaba por teléfono, parecía tensa y preocupada, pero usaba solo el auricular y la pantalla en el video teléfono no estaba encendida, colgó y volteo a ver a Ash

-Ha eres tu… me asustaste Ash

-Por que esperabas Misty?

-ha este... ayer hiciste un desastre en la arena y vendrán a repararla, todas…

-Que está pasando Misty?

Misty suspiro un poco

-Ash… este… confías en mi?

-Claro, por que?

Misty desvió su mirada un poco, parecía muy avergonzada.

-Por que… no puedo decirte que pasa… aun no… solo no quiero quedarme aquí sola está bien?

Ash se sorprendió un poco, jamás había visto a Misty tan ¿Asustada? No pudo hacer mucho mas que asentir un poco, Misty sonrió un poco y acercándose le dio un beso.

-Y eso?

-No tengo que decirte por que te beso o si?

Ash se sonrojo y trago un poco de saliva, nervioso y Misty rio

-Jajajaja así pareces un niño

-Nadie me dice niño!!!

Misty le enseño la lengua

-Si eres un niño, solo te enojas por que es así

-Ha si, pues cuando estamos solos no me dices que soy tan niño

Misty enrojeció

-Que me dices? Ha si… me dices… mas mas, dame mas Ash.. a… a..

Ash trataba de aguantar la risa y de mantenerse alejado de la chica, Misty estaba cada vez mas sonrojada, de repente sonrió pícaramente

-Enserio? Por que yo no recuerdo… Mmm… que tal si me refrescas la memoria he?

-he?

Misty se acerco poco a poco y se pego a el mientras Ash se ponía contra la pared, podía sentir los pechos de Misty aplanados contra el mientras la miraba a los ojos, cuando esta se rio Ash supo que había cometido un error

-Y la próxima vez mantén la bocota cerrada, niño!!

Dijo dejando a Ash tirado en el suelo dejando su mano marcada en la cara del chico, Misty se fue enojada mientras sobaba la mano con la que lo había golpeado

-Ustedes 2 llevandose tan bien como siempre he?

Ash volteo, Faye estaba saliendo de su habitación

-Que raro que salgas a la luz del día, siempre estas con tus computadoras

Unos momentos después, Faye pisaba la cabeza del moreno, mientras le hablaba

-Me esta diciendo Nerd, señor Ketchump?

-No… quítate…

-Ha ok, solo te avisaba que saldré, hoy no hay batallas así que tomare el día.

-Es… esta bien

Faye se alejo un poco dispuesta a irse, Ash se levanto intacto, hacia mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a hacerla enojar, de su cuarto Pikachu salió corriendo y se le subió en la gorra

-Ya descansaste amigo?

Pikachu bostezo y Ash le acaricio un poco la cabeza, detrás de el iba caminando Psyduck agarrándose la cabeza como siempre

-Ha, aquí estas Psyduck

Psyduck lo volteo a ver fijamente… y después siguió caminando

-he no me reconoces? Soy tu amigo Ash

Psyduck volteo a verlo de nuevo y ya no se movió

-No no me recuerdas -_-

Psyduck siguió su camino hacia la arena

-Espera ven acá, te caerás al agua!!! No puedo creer que le este diciendo esto a un pato

Ash fue tras Psyduck mientras el, al ver a Ash corriendo empeso a huir de el, presintiendo lo que estaba por pasarle…

Misty entro enojada a la cocina aun sobándose la mano

-Jajaja de nuevo mi hijo?

Misty enrojeció al verla

-Ha no… no… es que…

-Vi todo desde aquí

Misty se puso aun mas roja y delia rio un poco

-Tranquila creo que se lo merecía… creo…

-Jajaja le prometo que intentare no matarlo señora Ketchump

Delia rio un poco mas

-Y para que llamaba Gary?

-Ha, también escucho eso

-Si, pero se me hace extraño, como Dawn esta por tener a su bebe, normalmente no se separa de ella

-Ha si, pero tengo un asunto con el

-Mmm… esta bien, si no quieres decirme no te preguntare, por cierto y Ash?

-Estaba en la piscina, por que?

-Dijiste que tenias algo para mostrarme

-Es verdad, vamos, sirve que los enseño a el también

Ambas caminaron hacia la piscina

-Hijo… que estas haciendo?!!!

-Ayúdenme!!!!

Ash flotaba en el aire, rodeado de un aura azul, mientras Pikachu no dejaba de reír, de inmediato Misty y hasta Delia soltaron una carcajada

-Lo siento Ash se me olvido decirte que le logre enseñar confusión –Misty-

-Pues dile que me baje!!!

-Seguro?

-Si!!!!

-esta bien, Psyduck, bájalo

Y si… Ash cayó directo al agua, salió flotando

-QUE HACES?

-Tu me dijiste que le ordenara bajarte Ash

Dijo Misty sonriendo inocentemente

-Pero no en el agua

Delia se acerco también riendo

-Fue lo que le dijiste, Ash que obediente es Psyduck

Le acaricio la cabeza a Psyduck mientras Misty se acercaba

-Te gusto el chapuzón, he Ash?

-Ven acá!!!

Antes de que Misty se pudiera mover, Ash salió y sujetándola de los brazos la arrastro al agua, Misty salió totalmente empapada

-Jajajaja ahora estamos igual

-Y con esto crees que me molestas?

Dijo Misty sonriendo, mientras se sacaba su camisa, Ash vio que traía puesto el sostén de un traje de baño y unos pantalones con aletas para buceo

-He y esa ropa?

-Misty y yo vamos a ir a ver unas cosas en los arrecifes

Para sorpresa de Ash, su madre también se metió, aunque ella bajo su camisa traía el traje completo, de su bolsa saco unos mogoles y le paso unos a Misty

-Los arrecifes?

-No recuerdas? El gimnasio esta aquí por que debajo de el y de la montaña hay cadenas de túneles que van al mar, solo enrejamos la entrada para evitar que entraran y salieran pokemons sin que nos enteráramos y ya, debajo hay cientos de cuevas y hay los pokemon de agua han hecho sus nidos

-En verdad? Yo también quiero ver!!!

-Pues síguenos… será una buena oportunidad para que averigües que puedes respirar bajo el agua

Dijo Misty volteando a ver a Psyduck, el pokemon empeso a sudar y se volteo pero rápidamente Misty lo sujeto y lo metió al agua sin soltarlo, Psyduck se movía frenético, Ash rápidamente quedo solo en sus bóxers y tomo un respirador y unos mogoles para él y para Pikachu y se sumergieron, varias luces se encendieron bajo el agua, Ash rio un poco al ver como se retorcía Psyduck y se ponía morado, Misty se detuvo, ya estaban a 3 metros por debajo de la superficie, Psyduck se retorcía cada vez más desesperado y de repente se quedo quieto, por un segundo Ash se asusto pensando que tal vez Psyduck en verdad no podía nadar, cuando Misty, con una voz que demostraba que apenas aguantaba la risa le hablo.

-Psyduck no te estás ahogando

Psyduck abrió un poco, la miro y volvió a cerrarlo

-Ha bueno pues si ya te ahogaste no se para que te llevo arriba, dejémoslo aquí y venimos por él cuando regresemos

Psyduck de inmediato se despertó y empeso a moverse, como rogando que no lo dejaran y los 3 no pudieron evitar reír

-Mira, vez que no te pasa nada? Hasta Pikachu se encuentra bien aquí y el es eléctrico no de agua –Delia-

Psyduck volteo a ver a Pikachu y él lo saludo contento, finalmente pareció calmarse un poco

-Bien ahora te soltare

Misty lo soltó y Psyduck desesperado se aferro a ella

-Pero Psyduck…

-Bueno algo ha avanzado –Delia-

-Si u. u, sigamos

Dijo Misty, mientras se sumergía un poco más, Delia y Ash siguieron tras ella, se dirigieron a una cueva de donde salía una tenue luz, entraron y Ash se quedo sorprendido, estaban en lo que parecía ser una enorme caverna, llena de varias cavernas o cuevas pequeñas, cada una tenia luces alrededor que también calentaban un poco el agua y en cada una parecía haber pequeñas familias o pokemon de agua solitarios, lo más cercano que había visto Ash de eso había sido la pared gigante combe cuando viajaba por sino, pero esto era mucho mayor, vio que su Crodaunt estaba en la entrada de una, echándole miradas enojadas a su Kingler, mientras un enorme Feraligatr dormía apaciblemente dentro de la suya, a si mismo, mientras distingo la silueta del Wailord de Misty un poco a lo lejos, confirmándole el tamaño del lugar, sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Misty que le señalo que lo siguiera, poniéndose un dedo frente a la boca indicándole que guardara silencio, Ash la siguió y se les unió Delia, Misty llego a la entrada de una de las cuevas y miro dentro, luego les hiso seña de nuevo de que guardaran silencio y se aparto para dejarlos mirar.

En el suelo y las paredes de lo que parecía ser la cueva mas grande de las que había en el arrecife, se encontraba todo un banco de clamperls, sin dejar un solo espacio libre, todos tenían su caparazón abierto y dormían tranquilamente, entre las rocas Ash distinguió escondiéndose a un Cloyster y supuso que habría mas alrededor que el no había visto, al lado de cada clamperl dormido había una pequeña perlita, un poco mas pequeña que la cabeza del pokemon, pero Ash vio que aun así debía ser de un inmenso valor, conocía que las perlas de los clamperl eran muy codiciadas en el mundo pero que rara vez las obtenían por lo vigiladas que estaban sus nidos y por que a cierta edad los clampert desechaban su perla, esos debían ser muy muy jóvenes, de pronto Ash comprendió la razón por la que Misty no había querido que se fuera ese día, un tesoro tan valioso como el de esos bebes seria un cebo para cualquier ladrón, volteo para verla pero Misty no estaba, Delia se había acercado a un Cloyster y lo acariciaba, el pokemon debía conocerla bien ya que había abierto su caparazón y sonreía con las caricias, Ash distinguió la silueta de Misty un poco alejada de la caverna, regresaba de otra, donde Ash vio una pequeña luz, se acerco y se froto los ojos, la cueva estaba totalmente bloqueada y no había nada

-Que paso aquí?

-Ha, fue solo un derrumbe

-Le diré a Feraligatr que lo destape

-No… está bien

De pronto Misty se puso un poco nerviosa

-Gary dijo que si movías las rocas podía derrumbarse mas de lo que ahora esta pero que si permanece así no habrá problemas, al menos no hasta que podamos sacar a los bebes clamperl de aquí

-Si… esta bien

Ash asintió un poco y Misty lo tomo de la mano

-Vamos tu mama ha de estar esperando

Ash se acerco un poco y sintió un leve empujoncito, Psyduck estaba aun aferrado a Misty y Ash le sonrió un poco nervioso, al parecer Psyduck había superado en parte su miedo al agua, Ash tanteo busco con la mirada a Pikachu y lo vio junto a Delia, que los saludaba desde la entrada de la caverna, para regresar a la superficie, Ash se quito el Snorquel y sintió la cara repentinamente caliente, no se había dado cuenta de lo fría que parecía el agua, Delia y Misty salieron a la orilla, ambas tenían toallas en ella

-Vaya en verdad han crecido –Delia-

-Tu ya las habías visto Mama?

-Si, Misty ya me había invitado, esos clamperl nacieron hace apenas un mes

Ash recordó que aunque parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo, no tenia mas de dos semanas viviendo en el gimnasio

-Bueno creo que iré a bañarme, prometí a Molly hacer pastel y debo ir a comprar todo –Delia-

-HASLO DE CHOCOLATE MAMA!!!

Ash levanto la mano y Pikachu también, mientras se sacudía como un perro para librarse del agua de su pelaje

-Jajajajaja esta bien, lo mismo dijo ella

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual –Ash-

-Mas bien deberías decir que los 2 son un par de niños –Misty-

-Oye!!

Delia sonrió un poco, mientras iba a la cocina, Misty al fin logro librarse de Psyduck y ponerlo en el suelo

-Funciono?

Ash miro a Psyduck

-No sé, háblale –Misty-

-Haber, ven acá Psyduck

Psyduck lo miraba sin expresión

-Vamos Psyduck, entra al agua, ahorita pudiste –Misty-

Psyduck siguió teniendo la misma expresión ausente de siempre y camino alejándose un poco del agua, Ash, Misty y Pikachu suspiraron

-No tiene remedio u.u –Misty-

-Al menos ahora no le teme a estar bajo el agua

Salió sentándose al lado de Misty

-Ja, ya verás que cuando volvamos a intentarlo se pondrá igual, como si nada de lo que ocurrió hoy hubiera pasado

Pikachu los miro y disimulando tomo de la mano a Psyduck y lo jalo fuera de la habitación

-No puede ser tan malo

-Ash esta es la decima vez que lo hago sumergirse, créeme ese no cambiara es mas bruto que tu

Misty sonrió al voltear a verlo, Ash se atraganto un poco, varias gotas de agua cruzaban por su rostro, la habían verse hermosa, Ash un poco preocupado se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hacia Misty la hacía verse hermosa para el últimamente, puso su mano sobre la de Misty y esta solo sonrió un poco mas, Ash sabía lo que pasaría, pero no pensó realmente en ello hasta que comenzó a besarla, sintiendo su corazón latir como loco, mientras se recostaba sobre ella, Misty no dejo de besarlo, pero algo parecía diferente, no había pasión, no de la forma en que siempre la había entre ambos, normalmente se limitaban a arrojar su ropa tan solo sintiendo la necesitad de estar el uno con el otro, una necesidad que les traía un enorme placer en su cuerpo, pero esta vez era algo muy diferente, mientras subía el sostén de Misty y esta lanzaba un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano de Ash sobre su pecho, Ash no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos…

Misty no sabía que pensar, cada vez se sentía con más calor, pero por alguna razón no quería que terminara ni que se interrumpiera, por primera vez no quería sexo desenfrenado, solo quería estar al lado de ese chico, con mirar a Ash se sentía totalmente feliz y solo besarlo le daba más alegría que cualquier otra cosa, cuando Ash comenzó a acariciarla por primera vez en su vida pensó que realmente estaba disfrutando totalmente con alguien, no solo su cuerpo si no su propio ser, mirando a Ash sonrió un poco aunque por dentro daba gritos y saltaba de alegría, Ash no miraba su cuerpo, ni su rostro, aunque sabía lo hermosa que era, muchas veces lo había oído mientras miraban su cuerpo, el solo miraba sus ojos, era la primera persona que realmente, solo miraba sus ojos y comprendió un poco que Ash era la primera persona que realmente miraba su alma, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero lo sentía

-Eres preciosa

Por primera vez Misty supo que no se referían a su físico al decir eso y sonrió mucho mas, estaba segura de que esta vez sería la primera vez que haría el amor con alguien ambos lo estaban…

-CHICOS YA ME VOY, VERE SI PUEDO CONSEGUIR EL CHOCOLATE!!!

Los 2 se separaron rápidamente, al momento que vieron que Delia pasaba ya completamente vestida por la puerta, esta se puso totalmente roja, Delia solo volteo a otro lado fingiendo que buscaba algo y que no los había visto pero por su nerviosismo era evidente que si, fueron unos tensos segundos hasta que ella salió y escucharon la puerta de atrás cerrándose (recuerden que para salir por la delantera necesita pasar por el gimnasio) ambos al escucharlo suspiraron y Misty se puso más roja que su cabello al ver en el estado en el que estaba, Ash solo la miro y ella sonrió, tímidamente, era la primera vez que se sentía tímida al estar así con un chico, pero también la primera vez que sabía que no había nada malo o inmoral en ello.

-Bueno… este… creo que…

-creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme… jeje –Ash-

-Si creo que es mejor… además no has alimentado a Pikachu hoy, debe tener hambre… yo iré… iré… a limpiar mis pokebolas

-si… creo que es lo mejor…

Ambos muy nerviosos evitaron mirarse mientras Misty se cubría con la toalla y se levantaba caminando hacia donde estaba su habitación, cuando Ash la detuvo

-MISTY!!!

Misty volteo

-Dime…

-Esta noche ya estará Faye aquí, tan bien Dru y May y…

-Y?

-Quieres salir conmigo?

Misty se sonrojo mucho, pero sonrió

-Bueno, está bien

Dijo y muy roja salió del lugar, Ash sonrió un poco, pensando en qué lugar iría con Misty, aunque esta ya no bajo de su habitación en un buen rato, Dru y May habían llegado de la escuela, al parecer solo habían aplicado unas pruebas y terminado temprano, Ash pensó que están ellos protegiendo a los clamperls podría estar solo con Misty y quizás, solo conocerla un poco más, pero de poco sirvieron sus planes por que a medio día…

-QUIERO IR AL PARTIDOOOOOO!!!!! –Molly

-Pero… -Misty-

-Hoy juegan los Electabuzz, quiero ir quiero ir quiero ir!!!!

Ash miraba a Molly, esta se había puesto un chaleco amarillo con rayas y una corra blanca

-No sabía que era admiradora de los Electabuzz… -Ash-

-Si, hace tiempo que es fanática… lo siento la prometí llevarla a todos los juegos de la temporada, tenemos los pases

Ash miro a Misty, de verdad parecía dolerle no poder salir con el

-No te preocupes, vamos juntos

-He? No se… llegaremos tarde y…

-Dejare a todos mis pokemon aquí, solo llevare a Pikachu

Misty capto la indirecta y asintió

-Esta bien

-ENTONCES VAMONOS YA!!!! –Molly-

-El partido empieza a las siente aun hay… -Ash-

-YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA!!!!

Misty sonrió un poco al ver a su insistente sobrina y Ash no tuvo más que asentir, un rato después, salían, con Molly jalando a Misty de la mano, ansiosa por irse

-Vámonos vamos

-Vaya… siempre es así con ella?

-No tienes idea –Misty-

Dijo Misty riendo mientras era jalada hacia la calle, Ash la siguió y al cargo sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que Pikachu saltaba a los hombros de Misty

-Mejor deja de molestar a tu tía, así vamos a llegar mas da… aaaaaaaa

Molly empeso a jalar los cabellos de Ash

-Pero rápido!!

-Jajaja déjalo lo vas a dejar sin nada –Misty-

-como la aguantas??!! Aaaaayyy

-Y eso que no la viste cuando los Electabuzz llegaron al campeonato

Se dirigieron a la ciudad, Ash no había paseado aun por ella, ya que no había tenido tiempo por los constantes retos en el gimnasio, se sorprendió al ver todo lo que había crecido ese lugar, mucha gente se dirigía hacia un estadio cercano, pero se quedaban en las afueras esperando

-Molly tenía razón, así no alcanzaremos lugares

-Les dije!!!

Molly le dio otro tirón de pelo a Ash

-Misty rio un poco mas y saco unos boletos

-Son de temporada, no te preocupes nuestro lugar ya esta comprado para todos los partidos desde hace tiempo

Misty le mostro los 3 pases azules

-A quien traían antes que hay 3?

-Por que, celoso? –Misty-

-Algo… -Ash-

-Bueno, vamos por unos helados mientras esperamos, ve a escoger el tuyo

Ash bajo a Molly que fue corriendo a donde había un vendedor cercano

-Mejor no menciones eso frente a ella, los pases son para Trace, Dais y Molly, se suponía que vendrían con ella a todos los juegos, pero jamás lo han hecho

-En verdad? No puedo creer que la traten así

-Mmm… Trace no lo hace, realmente el la cuida mucho y siempre me esta llamando para saber como esta, mi hermana a su manera, la quiere, pero viajan demasiado y no pueden llevarla

-Mmm… ya entiendo… esta bien entonces no lo mencionare frente a ella

Ash se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Misty se puso roja, cuando oyeron unas risas

-Tío Ash beso a Tía Misty!!! Son novios XD

-Espera espera –Ash-

-Son novios, son novios, son novios

Siguió repitiendo, por alguna razón a Ash no le hacia mucha gracia que se burlara de el de esa manera

-Ya ya, Ash, no se lo vas a quitar de la cabeza

Misty compro 2 helados y le paso uno, con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza miraban a Molly correr por todas partes desenfrenada, persiguiendo a Pikachu

-Este… esta mas animada no crees? –Ash-

-Si… oiga de que sabor le dio? –Misty-

-De café –Vendedor-

-Estamos en problemas… -Ash-

Como si hubiera sido invocación, Molly apareció justo frente a ellos

-DESPIERTEN!!!!

Ambos se alarmaron y Misty tirando su helado lo estampo en la cabeza de Ash

-Lo siento Ash!!!

-pero que hacen? –Ash-

-El partido ya va a empezar –Molly-

-He?

Misty miro que la gente empesaba a caminar hacia la entrada

-creo que es verdad

-Iré a lavarme, espérenme aquí

Pikachu siguió a Ash mientras este buscaba una llave

-Esa niña en verdad esta loca…

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza, corrió y hayo un pequeño grifo, Ash se inclino y se lavo un poco la cara y el cabello para quitar el helado, cuando se levanto, se quedo un poco sorprendido, entre la gente en la calle frente al estado se encontraba Pol, Ash se sorprendió al verlo, pero mas al ver su mirada, jamás había visto un odio semejante en los ojos de una persona

-Oye Ash, date prisa

Ash volteo, Misty se acercaba caminando

-Que miras?

Ash volteo, Pol había desaparecido

-no… nada, vamos

-perdona por tantas molestias, se supone que era tu día libre

-Y quien dice que es molestia estar contigo y con ella, he?

Misty no contesto nada solo sonrió y ahora fue ella la que lo beso

-Por lo de hace rato, vamos

Camino y Ash la alcanzo y le tomo la mano

-Oye me voy a perder, llévame

-Tu?

Misty lo pensó un poco

-Jajá tienes razón, te perderías aunque fueras en línea recta

Apretó un poco mas su mano y así fueron al estadio, después de muchos apretones, gritos por parte de Molly y de gente a la que casi había atropellado, habían llegado a los asientos, Pikachu se sento en la cabeza de Ash mientras Molly miraba el juego, parecía no darse cuenta de nada alrededor, mientras Misty y Ash se miraban y a cada grito que daba la niña soltaban una pequeña risa, pero sin soltarse ni prestar atención al juego, de pronto empezaron a oírse risas y aplausos entre la gente, pero no prestaron atención hasta que Molly jalo la chaqueta de Ash

-Que pasa?

Molly les hablaba en voz baja, como si les estuviera dando una respuesta prohibida

-se suponen que deben besarse

Ash y Misty no entendían, cuando vieron que estaban en una pantalla enorme, al parecer habían hecho un corto en el partido y se habían entretenido poniendo parejas en el monitor mientras el juego continuaba

-Pero… ni tu tía ni yo somos nada y…

Ash volteo a verla, cuando Misty lo beso, mucha gente aplaudió y varios rieron, mientras la cámara empesaba a enfocar a otras parejas, aunque Molly les decía que ya había pasado, ninguno rompió el beso hasta quedarse sin aliento

-Jajá… ya… ya siguió?

Misty respiraba agitada, mientras no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer

-Parece…

Ash miro el juego mientras Molly los miraba suspicaz

-Son novios verdad –Molly-

-Jajaja hablaremos de eso luego, si?

Molly asintió, Misty miro a Ash y le guiño el ojo sonriéndole, mientras apretaba un poco mas su mano, Ash pensó que si que hablarían de eso después…

Al fin lo termine XD

No se asusten, el capitulo, no el fic

Lamento la tardansa, creo que esta vez enserio me pase, pero simplemente me sentaba horas frente a la lap con la mente en blanco, como si estuviera en un examen y hasta hace poco se me volvió a prender el foco, no sé cuanto pase hasta que vuelva a ocurrir pero espero que disfruten este capitulo mientras las personas a las que le gusta la historia esperan, lo continuare, ya que ni yo tengo idea en que acabara esta historia

Si les gusto dejen reviews

Hasta el proximo año!!


	10. Chapter 11

Ya era de noche cuando los 3 regresaron al gimnasio, Ash llevaba en la espalda a Molly que se había quedado dormida, Misty le sonrió a Ash, Pikachu se encontraba en la cabeza de Misty, también rendido por el cansancio de aquella tarde, Delia y May los esperaba en la puerta y los saludaba con la mano.

-Quieren pastel?

Delia parecía estar mucho mas feliz que de costumbre, Ash no entendía, cuando se alejo un poco May les dijo disimuladamente

-Sabían que soy fan de los Electabuzz? Vimos el partido por la tv

Ambos se pusieron colorados, pero ni May ni Delia volvieron a tocar el tema, mientras Misty subía a acostar a Molly, que había pasado de la espalda de Ash a sus brazos sin siquiera moverse, mientras Misty subía, May serbia el pastel

-Tu mama cocina muy bien, tienes que ayudarme a conseguir la receta

-Se lo diré, donde esta Dru?

-Fue con el profesor Oak, siempre lleva a Roserade al laboratorio estos días por que es la época en que se aparea su especie, iba a ir con el pero como tu y Misty se fueron tuve que quedarme a cuidar el lugar

Se sirvió un trozo mucho mas grande que el de Ash, mientras lo miraba, en parte acusándolo y en parte muy curiosa.

-Ya te le declaraste?

Ash se atraganto el vaso de leche que estaba tomando, por que todo mundo parecía estar tan al corriente de que le gustaba Misty?

-Pues…

-Jajajajaja tranquilo solo bromeaba

-Si no esta Dru sacas tu lado sarcástico he?

Ahora le toco el turno a May de molestarse

-Como que mi lado sarcástico? Yo soy linda siempre

-Si, tan linda que hiciste huir a ese Gyarados cuando fuimos a las cascadas de Jotho, tan solo te vio despeinada y…

May se puso mas colorada y mas molesta, mientras Ash empesaba a cuestionarse de que fuera una buena idea haberla molestado, cuando el teléfono solo, Ash agradeciendo un poco la interrupción se levanto a contestar mientras May comía y murmuraba como lo haría sufrir hasta que deseara estar muerto, en la pantalla apareció Faye

-Ash, a ti quería encontrarte

-Que pasa?

-Pues nada, solo que no llegare a casa esta noche, te veré mañana, guárdenme pastel

-Paso algo?

Faye se puso un poco seria

-Hable con un amigo de la liga, dijo que revisarían el caso de Misty y verían si es apta para regresar a la cabeza del gimnasio, pero Ash, ten cuidado, al parecer el gimnasio ha tratado de ser robado mas de 30 veces el ultimo año.

-Tantas?

-Si, no tengo ni idea de que este sucediendo, pero según lo que mi contacto averiguo, Misty negó saber que querían esos ladrones o que podría tener, además de los pokemons, que fuera valioso en el gimnasio, Daisy hiso otro tanto, pero aun así la gente no esta muy convencida, aprovecho para decírtelo ahora que no esta ella contigo

-de acuerdo

-ha y otra cosa…

Ash se puso serio y bajo la voz

-Dime…

-QUE BESO!!!!! ESTÁN HASTA EN EL NOTICIERO DE ESPECTACULOS QUE AL FIN EL GRAN CAMPEON DE LA LIGA POKEMON TIENE PAREJA!!!!

Empeso a reír a carcajadas mientras Ash colgaba el teléfono molesto, cuando llego a la cocina Misty ya se encontraba hay, esta miro a Ash y se ruborizo, Ash intuyo que May ya le había contado que habían aparecido en la tele, lo que no dejaba de agradarle un poco.

-Bueno los dejo solos

May se levanto bostezando pesadamente

-Mañana son los exámenes finales del grupo A, Misty, lo recordaste verdad?

Misty se golpeo la frente

-Mañana… lo olvide por completo… Ash podrías dejarme una de las arenas mañana?

-No creo que haya problema

-Si que hay problema, con la memoria de esta

May le dio un coscorrón a Misty, sonriendo

-Al menos podrás ser tu quien los pruebe?

-Por que yo?

-Por que Sakura se fue a Jotho a mostrarle el nuevo Eve a sus hermanas y por que si no te hubieras ido de pinta con este

May señalo a Ash

-Ahorita estaría divirtiéndome con Dru por el camino en vez de estar aquí esperándolos, además ya es tiempo que practiques los concursos, estas algo oxidada

Sin decir una palabra May se dirigió a su habitación, fingiendo estar molesta, mientras Ash la miraba deseando poder manejar a Misty tan fácil como ella lo hacia y ansioso por ver de que se trataban esos exámenes.

Faye colgó el teléfono

-Bueno ya esta, al parecer regreso entera

Se encontraba en una lujosa habitación de hotel, estaba recostada en un sofá frente a la tv. Aunque la persona a la que se dirigía estaba detrás de ella, en las sombras

-Debes tener cuidado si el esta aquí

-Es mi amiga tendré cuidado

Volteo, para sonreírle, pero ya se había ido, Faye suspiro

-Siempre hace lo mismo, si no fuera por que gano trabajando con el… SABES QUE ME DEBES UN PASTEL!!!

Grito a la nada, mientras cambiaba los canales de la T.V.

Ash se despertó tarde, relajado y contento en su segundo día, libre de batallas debido a los exámenes de la escuela de May y Misty, bajo las escaleras y vio a varios chicos entrando al gimnasio, algunos se veían como personas normales, pero otros traían extraños vestidos y hasta mascaras, había 30 y Ash dedujo que eran los estudiantes, May y Misty se acercaron a ellos

-Bueno todos han pasado en la escuela estos días la prueba de demostración de ataques, pero en un concurso también cuenta que usen esos ataques de buena forma contra sus oponentes, la meta es que sus pokemon ganen la batalla pero que se vean hermosos cuando lo hacen, esto, créanme, no es nada fácil, deben estar unidos con sus pokemon y conocerlos perfectamente, junto con sus propias habilidades, para dominarlo –May-

Ash rio un poco, recordando cuando comenzó May, que ni siquiera le gustaban los pokemon

-Entonces como será el examen?

-Sera un mini torneo, de acuerdo a su rango será la nota que tengan –Misty-

Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron y algunos protestaron hasta que Misty los hiso callar con la misma expresión que usaba para asustarlo a el

-Nada de quejas, la única forma de que podamos realmente saber cuanto han progresado y sus habilidades, es viéndolos pelear, cada uno trae a un pokemon, las batallas serán de 5 minutos, empezamos ahora.

Ash no se hubiera perdido eso por nada, se acerco y se sento en uno de los asientos de los jueces, ya que el lugar había sido usado antes para un concurso.

-Listos haya?

Ash volteo, Faye les hablaba desde el cuarto de computadoras

-Si vamos a empezar la prueba –Misty-

Faye se metió y pronto, en el panel donde se mostraban los pokemons que ya había usado cada entrenador en el gimnasio, apareció un marcador para concursos, mientras los alumnos comenzaban sus combates.

Pronto se hiso evidente para Ash por que la academia de Misty y May tenia tantos estudiantes y fama, los ataques de los entrenadores eran muy elaborados y precisos además de espectaculares, Ash vio que May calificaba a los chicos aparte, sin tomar en cuenta quien ganaba la pelea o que tanto avanzaba en el torneo, como había dicho y Ash sonrió, solo les había mentido para asegurar que se esforzaran realmente al máximo, el resultado lo asombro.

En una oficina al lado de un almacén de aviones abandonado, al otro lado de la ciudad, Persian, Jesse y James se apretujaban al lado del computador, tratando de ver el espectáculo.

-OIGAN USTEDES 3 QUIEN LES ORDENO DESCANSAR!!!

Los 3 voltearon y se pusieron firmes al escuchar la voz de Steve

-Yo les autorice

Marisa estaba recargada en la pared, mirando por la ventana, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver

-SABES CUANTO TIENEN ESTOS 3 ESTUPIDOS PARA TERMINAR LA MAQUINA??!!!

-Ya la terminaron

Steve se quedo callado, corrió incrédulo al taller y vio una enorme nave, tan grande que apenas cabía en el lugar, la nave lanzo pequeños destellos al tocarle el sol

-Cuando…

-Si estuvieras aquí haciendo tu trabajo lo sabrías

Steve volteo y en ese momento, sintió un intenso odio hacia esa mujer, tan solo por dejarlo en ridículo, de repente deseo hundir su puño en su hermoso rostro, pero se controlo, quizás por que creía que no valía la pena o por que ella había dirigido su mano a la cadera, donde se veía el mango de un gran cuchillo

-Ahora solo debemos esperar a que el jefe nos ordene atacar, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, escuchaste

-Bien entonces avísame cuando empiece la operación

Se marcho enojado, pensando en como se desquitaría de ella después, Jesse, James y Persian se acercaron lentamente

-Hay… algún problema señorita… -Jesse-

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Marisa se volteo, sonriendo levemente

-Al contrario, se ganaron el descanso, son los mejores técnicos con los que jamás he trabajado

Por alguna razón el trió se sintió mucho mas feliz al escuchar eso que con cualquier recompensa que hayan recibido antes de su jefe y regresaron a ver el final del torneo, Marisa se acerco a la nave, una vez que se alejaron y subiendo a la cabina, empeso a desensamblar parte de los mandos…

El pequeño torneo en el gimnasio ya estaba por terminar, finalmente, había quedado un empate entre 2 de los estudiantes.

-Hicieron todos un buen trabajo, mas que nada ustedes dos, Ken y Tokiko

-Fue fácil maestra –Ken-

Ken era un chico de pelo negro corto, mas bajo que Ash pero bastante alto para su edad, tenia una expresión de superioridad que Ash había visto antes en gente como Paul y Dru, la otra chica tenia el pelo corto, de color castaño y piel blanca, el chico había usado un Poliwrath y la chica un Glameow

-No deben confiarse, ustedes aquí se conocen entre si y han estado practicando juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, todos conocen los pokemon y las habilidades de todos, en los concursos verán entrenadores y pokemons que jamás han siquiera imaginado. –Misty-

-Si como no, ganar ahora será fácil no importa con quien peleemos

-Enserio?, 2 contra 2 contra ustedes

May volteo a ver a Ash y Misty que sonrieron, mientras los chicos se veían nerviosos, dándose cuenta de que habían hablado demasiado, pero no podían echarse atrás

-Bueno la batalla será dos contra dos, el limite serán 5 minutos.

Delia se acerco y le sonrió a Ash sentándose junto a May mientras Ash y Misty se acercaban a la arena

-Como lograste convencerlos?

-Yo no dije nada, es culpa de ese chico por ser tan bocón

-Esto va a ser divertido

-Si pero haber que tal lo hace Ash, Misty es buena después de todo enseña en la academia, pero el

-Mi hijo lo hará bien

Los chicos se acercaban nerviosos, mientras el resto de la clase iba a las gradas, sin querer perderse un solo instante

-Bueno, entonces yo elegiré a Ónix

Pikachu salto del hombro de Ash a la arena

-Pikachu… entonces yo a el

De la pokebola de Misty salió un su Swamper

-Que le pasa a esos pokemon? Tienen un color raro –Ken-

-Solo es lo que se le llama Shiny, no escuchaste a May? Hay pokemons en este mundo que no han visto jamás y con habilidades que tan poco han visto-Misty-

-Parece que pensamos en darles la misma lección –Ash-

-Creo que si

Ken y Tokiko sacaron a sus pokemons, Ken a un Venusaur y Tokiko a un Vileplume

-Con ellos será fácil ganar!! –Tokiko-

-No se confíen… comiencen!!! –May-

El contador de 5 minutos comenzó a correr

-Ataquen!!! Hojas navaja!!! –Tokiko y Ken-

-Ónix frente a Swampert, protégelo

-Swampert, usa Flash!!!

Las hojas navajas rebotaron en el durísimo cuerpo de Ónix, Swampert atrás de el, lanzo Flash, la luz golpeo directo a Ónix y el destello en vez de dispersarse, se enfoco directo a los 2 pokemon como si fuera un rayo, cegando a ambos, varios rayos de luz salieron desde distintas caras del cuerpo de Ónix, como si fuera una bola disco, iluminando todo el gimnasio

-Como hicieron eso??!!!

-No importa, aun así podemos seguir… AHORA VENUSAUR TERREMOTO!!!!

-Vileplume usa hojas mágicas!!!

Vileplume lanzo sus hojas mágicas, pero el temblor de Venusaur la hiso caer, mientras las hojas se dirigían hacia Ónix y Swampert, junto con el temblor

-FISURA!! –Ash-

Ónix golpeo la cola contra el suelo, partiendo en 2 la arena, el terremoto se detuvo en el hueco antes de llegar a ellos, las hojas mágicas se dirigieron hacia el

-SWAMPERT AHORA USA SURFEO!!!

Swampert creo una gran hola, desviando las hojas, mientras el Ónix de Ash parecía desaparecer en el agua

-Ónix cabezazo ahora!!

Vileplume y Venusaur miraban la ola, asustados, sin saber de donde vendría el ataque, la ola los embistió llevandose a Vileplume, Venusaur resistió la ola, cuando fue embestido por el Ónix de Ash, sin saber siquiera de donde habían salido

-LOS GANADORES SON ASH Y MISTY!!! –May-

-Espere Venusaur aun puede pelear!!! –Ken-

-Mira arriba –May-

Ken volteo, el marcador de puntos de el y Tokiko había llegado a 0, aun faltando 3 minutos para que acabara el combate

-ESO NO PUEDE SER AUN PUEDE PELEAR!!!!

-Jajaja te pareces a mi –Ash-

-He?

-Olvidaste por completo que estabas en un concurso, por meterte mucho en la batalla

Si… antes participe en la liga Kanto

-Bueno, creo que ya vieron que no tienen tanta ventaja como pensaban, hay tantos pokemon extraños como estos, que nadie los ha visto a todos

Swampert salió del agua y se acerco a lamer a Tokiko, que miraba en que estado estaba Vileplume y le dio una gran lamida, esta dio un pequeño grito de espanto mientras todos reían

-Bueno recibirán su calificación mañana, ya pueden irse todos –May-

Ken regreso a Venusaur mientras los estudiantes se iban, parecía estar muy pensativo, Misty se acerco y le sonrió

-Tranquilo, lo hiciste bien

-Ha… Misty sensei…

Ken se puso muy rojo mientras se despedía.

-Jajajajaja tienes tu efecto en los estudiantes

-celoso?

Misty se acerco a el, sonriéndole, Ash la miro a los ojos…

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS NO ESTÁN SOLOS!!!! –May-

-Si quieres vente y hacemos trió!!! –Misty-

May se puso muy roja y grito mientras corría tras Misty, Swampert miraba a su dueña nervioso, Delia rio un poco

-Vaya que es alegre

-Esta así desde que llegaste hijo!!

Ash se puso nervioso, su mama no había parado de sonreír desde el día anterior, que vio el partido de beisbol, Pikachu se bajo de la gorra de Ash y le jalo el pantalón

-Que pasa Pikachu?

Pikachu señalo a la puerta, una Joy entraba, pero no estaba vestida de enfermera, traía unos jeans y una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta.

-Ha enfermera Joy…

-Hola, tu debes ser Ash, el líder temporal del gimnasio

-Si… y usted?

-Soy la agente Joy de la liga pokemon

-ha hola Joy

Joy saludo a Misty, mientras Faye salía del cuarto de control, May y Delia tan bien se acercaron

-De seguro vienes por la solicitud de que Misty vuelva a ser la líder del gimnasio

-Si, a eso vengo

-Y?... –Misty-

Misty parecía muy asustada, inconscientemente tomo la mano de Ash apretándola

-Bueno, pues fue aprobada

-EN VERDAD!!!!!!! SIIIIII!!! RECUPERE MI GIMNACIO!!!

-No es tan fácil, habrá un periodo de prueba, a partir de hoy deberás ser tu quien enfrente a los retadores…

-Bueno, creo que entonces ya no tendré que luchar yo no? Mi gimnasio…

-NO TE IRAS TAN PRONTO!!!! –Misty-

-Ha… yo… -Ash-

De pronto Misty parecía algo asustada, se hiso un silencio incomodo, Joy tosió para que le hicieran caso

-Bueno de echo, no puedes…

-He, por que?

-Por que tu eres el responsable de este gimnasio aun Ash, el periodo de prueba es de un mes, en ese tiempo tu serás el responsable de todo, como actual líder no puedes irte sin asegurar de que tu rival esta cualificado, Misty tendrá que ganar todas sus batallas durante este tiempo para ser nombrada líder de gimnasio, no puedes perder ni una.

-No lo hare

-Ha y también vendré a hacer una inspección del gimnasio, tendrá que estar cerrado por 2 días, se que aunque tu hermana Paty era la encargada en la practica tu lo cuidabas, así que si no esta en buen estado no aprobaras

-Por eso no hay problema

-Entonces empiezo desde mañana

Joy se despidió y salió, Misty también se fue sin decir una palabra

-Bueno creo entonces que podremos relajarnos un poco –Faye-

-Dilo por ti, hay una ceremonia de graduación y estaré muy ocupada

-Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres –Delia-

-claro señora Ketchump

-Entonces cuéntame que será

-Yo también ayudare!!!!

Faye miro a May con estrellitas en los ojos, muy emocionada, May rio nerviosa y acepto el ofrecimiento.

Ash subió las escaleras, la puerta de Misty estaba abierta y este entro, Misty estaba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana

-Ha, eras tu Ash

-Pasa algo?

Ash se sento junto a ella

-Mmm por que habría de pasar algo?

-No se, quizás por que e molestaste cuando dije que me iria

-Por? Tendrás que irte tarde o temprano

-Si pero…

Misty sonrió al verlo, sin mas lo beso, Ash correspondió, mientras Misty lo hacia mas intenso, hasta que lo rompió, sonriendo

-Quizás esto sea lo que extrañe… pero de todos modos haga lo que haga te iras en un mes

Misty abrió un cajón y saco un poco de la medicina que Ash ya le había visto tomar

-Solo queda para mañana… Ash, Faye es una entrenadora fuerte?

-ha… si, incluso tiene un Salamance

-Mañana tengo que ir a visitar a Brock, es un viaje de 2 días… me acompañarías?... seguro nos divertiremos en el camino

Misty le sonrió provocativamente y lo beso.

-Vas a salir? –Joy-

Como la agente Joy era amiga de Misty se había quedado a comer, habían sacado la mesa al jardín y Molly que acababa de llegar de la escuela, perseguía a Pikachu montada en Arcanine, Misty acababa de contarles a May, Joy, Faye y Delia que se irían 2 días

-Hay problemas con eso? –Misty-

-Mmm… no lo creo, quedaras bien si sales y nos dejas hacer nuestro trabajo, yo me encargare de disculparlos a ti y a Ash.

-Entonces no habrá problemas –Misty-

-Y a donde irán? –Delia-

-Iremos con Brock

-Ha… traeré el postre

Delia se levanto, roja, caminando nerviosa

-Por que se pondrá así? –Ash-

Faye se inclino susurrándole

-Por que hace 2 años abrieron una carretera y Misty tiene auto, les bastaría con 2 horas para ir y volver y ustedes se irán 2 días

Ash se puso rojo, Misty hablaba con Joy aparentando no haber escuchado lo que acababa de decir, pero un suave rubor en su rostro parecía indicar que si, Ash sonrió y Faye pasando la mano tras de el, acaricio un poco el trasero de Misty, esta se puso totalmente roja, junto con Ash, Misty volteo completamente colorada y Ash negaba desesperado con la cabeza.

-Ash que paso? –Delia-

Ash entraba, traía una mano roja pintada en la cara

-Nada…

Delia lo vio y se echo a reír

-NO TIENES POR QUE APOYARME TANTO!!

Delia se sento sin poder controlar la risa

-Parece que se están llevando mejor

-Ha… pues…

-Jajajaja

Delia salió sonriente, llevandose el postre

-Ahora que mosca le pico? –Ash-

Al otro día, casi al amanecer, Ash bajo con Pikachu en su espalda, traía una mochila, en la puerta, Misty ya lo esperaba

-No necesitas llevar muchas cosas, hay un hotel casi a medio camino, así que no tendremos que dormir a la intemperie

Ash se puso un poco rojo al escuchar el tono en que ella lo dijo, aunque en el rostro de Misty no se leía ninguna expresión mas que alegría

-Esta bien ya me acostumbre

-Bueno entonces vámonos

-Tengan cuidado –Delia-

-Si, hay rumores de que hay un equipo de roba-pokemon en el bosque, así que no deben confiarse –Faye-

-Roba pokemons?

De pronto Misty pareció un poco nerviosa pero Faye la tranquilizo

-Solo atacan fuera de la ciudad, así que no debes preocuparte

-Pero si nosotros vamos a fuera de la ciudad –Dijo Misty sonriendo

-Que, acaso tienes miedo he? –Ash-

-Miedo yo? Ya veras!!!

Misty salió corriendo tras el

-Creo que se olvidaron de nosotras… -Faye-

-Una madre se acostumbra a esto –Delia-

-Si… asaltamos la nevera? –Faye-

-Bueno…

Las dos mujeres entraron a la casa mientras Ash y Misty se alejaban

Y pues finalmente se me ocurrió algo bueno para el fic, tanto que para la próxima semana tendré el siguiente capitulo XD

A Salamance lo puse como pokemon de Faye y lo usare mas, por que he visto que de los pokemon que normalmente son los mas poderosos en cada generación (Dragonite, Tiranitar y Salamance) Salamance parece ser el mas común

Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima


	11. Chapter 12

Hacia ya rato que habían dejado atrás la ciudad, Pikachu corría contento y volteaba cada vez que se alejaba para apurar a Ash y Misty

-Esta bastante animado

-Si, es que en el gimnasio hacia mucho ejercicio pero ahora como se la pasa con Molly, no podemos entrenar tanto como ahora

Pikachu los miro y dando media vuelta corrió internándose en el bosque, Ash no se preocupo, sabia que en ese bosque no había nada que Pikachu no pudiera manejar, pero cuando entraron al bosque, Pikachu volvió a salir de entre los matorrales pero ahora se veía muy nervioso, tomo el pantalón de Ash y lo jalo

-Que pasa Pikachu?

-Ash mira

Misty quito unas pocas malezas, se veía a lo lejos aterrizar una nave

-Que rayos pasa aquí? –Misty-

Misty volteo a ver a Ash, se veía furioso, mientras apretaba los puños

-Es ella...

La cazadora esperaba sentada en la cabina principal de su nave, a que el hombre llegara, aunque parecía perfectamente fría y tranquila, se sentía nerviosa, ella era una ladrona no una guerrera, si quería trabajar en Kanto, tenia que tener la autorización del equipo Roket, esto solo era posible dependiendo de que podía ofrecerles a cambio, un comunicador se encendió y se escucho la voz de uno de los guardias que tenia afuera

-Ya llego señora

-Bien, iré a recibirlo –Cazadora-

Ash corría con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque, con Pikachu aferrado en la espalda, solo le había dicho a Misty que lo esperara y había empezado a correr, pasara lo que pasara, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la cazadora empezara a trabajar en su región.

-ESPERAME ASH!!!

Ash volteo y no vio a Misty detrás, hasta que miro un poco hacia arriba, se detuvo mirándola sorprendido, Misty saltaba entre las ramas, sujetándose y balanceándose en algunas, la única persona a la que Ash conocía que podía hacer eso era Clare, la líder del gimnasio dragón en Jotho, Misty cayo junto a el, ni siquiera se veía agitada

-Como…

-No eres el único que entrena de la misma forma que sus pokemon, que pasa…

-QUIENES SON USTEDES??!!

Ash volteo, un hombre con el traje de los cazadores los había visto

-Adiós a darles una sorpresa -_- -Ash-

La cazadora abrió la puerta, había 3 entrenadores frente a ella, pero solo se fijo en el del centro, a pesar de que sonreía amablemente, notaba que era muy peligroso.

Vincent entro en la nave, detrás de el iban los entrenadores que Giovanni había enviado para que lo "escoltaran", era el típico equipo de elite, un hombre grande y muy fuerte y una mujer seria y calculadora, ambos traían la ropa del equipo Roket, la cazadora camino hacia dentro de la nave y Vincent la siguió, junto con los agentes…

-Tenias que golpearlo tan fuerte?

Ash se sobaba la mano, el guardia que los había descubierto estaba en el suelo

-Esto es algo serio Misty

-Crees que he olvidado lo que pasamos de niños con el equipo Roket?

-Entonces vamos

Ash y Misty se acercaron mas a la nave, había un campamento en el lugar, varias carpas grandes y camufladas con hierba ocupaban un claro entero del bosque, Ash iba a seguir y Misty lo detuvo

-Aquí hay algo raro…

-que pasa?

-Cuando vinimos por el Ónix pasamos cerca, esto no parecía estar, yo vine a entrenar con Lucario anteayer y tampoco estaban

-Para que venias a entrenar aquí? Pudimos haberlo echo en el gimnasio

-No es asunto tuyo… mira

Ash volteo y de repente se encontró tan furioso como no había estado en años, algunos hombres llevaban una carretilla donde se encontraban un Mr. Mime, un Larvitar, un Charmeleon y un Sciter petrificados dentro de capsulas

-Ash… que son esas estatuas…

-Pokemon de verdad

Misty se llevo una mano a la boca, sorprendida, pero de repente en su voz se oyó una determinación que Ash no había escuchado desde hace años.

-Dime que debo hacer..

En la sala, la cazadora le mostraba a Vincent imágenes de los pokemon petrificados, traía un Agron, un Blastoise y un Flygon

-Estas son el tipo de piezas que puedo obtener para ustedes, señores

-Las estatuas no sirven de nada

-No son estatuas por mucho, basta con que al pokemon le de el aire para que vuelva a su estado normal, pero si ha estado petrificado por mas de 48 horas aun así permanecerá débil y somnoliento durante mas de 2 días antes de volver a la normalidad, tiempo suficiente para capturarlo o domarlo, estos que ve usted fueron petrificados justo este día para que pueda comprobar que están en buen estado al volver a la normalidad, son pokemons de mis propios agentes

-Nada mal… y si creo que lo comprobare, de nada servirá comprarles pokemon si no sobreviven

-Solo necesita seguirme

Una explosión se escucho fuera de la nave, tan intensa que esta se estremeció

-QUE ESTA PASANDO?? –Cazadora-

En la pantalla apareció un guardia

-Señora, unos entrenadores están causándole problemas a nuestros guardias y han comenzado a liberar a los pokemon

-Que se preparen

-Espere… usted dijo que vería una demostración del estado de esos 3 pokemon, quiero verlos en una pelea real

La cazadora lo vio y sonrió

-Bien, que Kurt, Neimi y Bartre se preparen

-si

En el campamento varios Golbat caían al suelo, Pikachu y Politod estaban venciéndolos a todos con gran facilidad, cuando 3 entrenadores salieron, a su lado estaban 3 estatuas, al mover unos interruptores, las estatuas volvieron a la vida, Blastoise, Flygon y Agron hacían temblar el suelo mientras caminaban furiosos por haber sido petrificados pero ni Ash ni Misty se amedrentaron

-Bueno sabemos que el tamaño no lo es todo, verdad Pikachu?

-Politod pelearemos enserio

Detrás de ellos Vincent bajaba de la nave seguido de los agentes y de la cazadora, esta saco una pokebola pero Vincent la detuvo

-Usted dijo que la demostración seria solo de ellos 3

La cazadora apretó el puño con fuerza, ese chico estaba arruinando su negocio

Flygon alzo vuelo mientras Agron embestía a Politod

-Pikachu tacleada de voltios!!!

Pikachu corrió lo mas rápido que podía fundiéndose en un relámpago embistió con fuerza a Agron, el pokemon detuvo su embestida pero sin verse afectado mucho por el ataque

-Politod usa ventisca

Al quitarse Pikachu Agron recibió el ataque directamente

-Ahora usa rompe rocas

Politod golpeo una y otra vez a Agron destrozando el hielo, Agron cayo derribado

-Nada mal… ese pokemon duro menos de 10 segundos en la pelea –Vincent-

La cazadora lo miro nerviosa, el tipo traía un cronometro y miraba la pelea atentamente

-Flygon usa as aéreo!!!

Flygon salió detrás de Politod, dispuesto a embestirlo

-NO CREAS QUE NOS TOMAS POR SORPRESA, COLA DE HIERRO PIKACHU!!!

Antes de que pudiera impactar a Politod, Pikachu lo golpeo en la cabeza, con la velocidad a la que iba se estrello con fuerza en el suelo, levantando una cortina de humo

-Ese 12 segundos…

La cazadora gruño un poco

-Blastoise usa mega puño!!

Blastoise salió entre el humo que había levantado Flygon y ataco a Pikachu

-Pikachu salta con tu cola

Pikachu se impulso sobre su cola como si fuera un resorte quedando sobre Blastoise

-Ahora Pikachu usa Impactrueno!!!

Blastoise reicibio el impacto en la cabeza, mientras gritaba tratando de zafarse

-Politod ahora, híper rayo!!

El híper rayo impacto en el pecho de Blastoise, que también quedo derrotado

-Vaya… 3 pokemon de primera derrotados por un Pikachu y un Politod, si los deja tan débiles no creo que sirva de nada esa tecnología suya señorita, vámonos –Vincent-

-Señor, los chicos?... –Guardaespaldas-

-No importa, después de todo el único crimen que ha ocurrido aquí fue cometido por la cazadora, no hay necesidad de callarlos, fue un placer

Vincent se levanto y el y los 2 agentes dieron media vuelta para irse, La cazadora volteo, los 3 entrenadores estaban en el suelo y Ash y Misty habían desparecido, se oyeron unas pequeñas explosiones mas adelante y la cazadora salió corriendo sin preocuparse por los hombres y pokemon que estaban en el suelo.

Ash acababa de derribar al ultimo guardia, estaban en una carpa donde había varios pokemon petrificados, mientras el y Pikachu se habían encargado de los guardias Misty corría por todos lados desactivando las capsulas, los pokemon caían tan pronto eran des petrificados, pero respiraban bien y solo parecían atontados, poco a poco empezaron a salir

-Bueno creo que con eso acabamos

Un híper rayo impacto dentro de la tienda, casi tocando a Misty, la cazadora estaba en una pequeña nave individual y frente a ella estaba su Salamance, el cristal de la cabina de la nave estaba levantado y los cañones apuntaban a Ash y Misty

-Salamance, de nuevo, usa híper rayo a la vez que los cañones también disparaban

Salamance volvió a lanzar el ataque mientras Misty y Ash se separaban para esquivarlos, lográndolo por poco.

-Tienes a un pokemon mas fuerte? –Ash-

-Claro

Misty saco a Swampert y Ash a Glalie

-Glalie listo para una buena batalla?

Glalie asintió

-Para que traías un pokemon de hielo?

-Ha es que Brock y Glalie se llevaban muy bien antes

-Par de mocosos… no me ignoren, Salamance usa híper rayo!!!

-Glalie protección!!

Glalie se puso frente a Swampert deteniendo el híper rayo por completo

-Imposible!!! –Cazadora-

-Genial, pero no nos quedaremos atrás verdad Swampert? Ahora ataque de rayo de hielo!

Swampert lanzo el ataque contra Salamance que lo recibió de lleno al no poderse mover, retrocediendo se recupero

-SUPER CAÑON!!!

Salamance lanzo el ataque que tanto Glalie como Swampert esquivaron

-De nuevo, de nuevo de nuevo

Salamance lanzaba ataques de Super cañón uno tras otro mientras las armas de la nave no paraban de disparar, el lugar era cubierto por una nube de tierra

-Te diste cuenta? –Misty-

-Si, no está concentrada solo lanza ataques al azar

-Entonces hay que aprovechar eso

La cazadora estaba fuera de si mientras solo lanzaba ataques ciegamente, esos chicos le acababan de costar millones y no iba a perdonarlos, finalmente le pareció que ya era suficiente abajo no se veía ningún movimiento, volteo a ver a su Salamance, jadeaba y aunque sus ataques eran muy poderosos, no eran como antes, aunque el pokemon llevaba en su familia 5 generaciones, pensó que debía deshacerse de ese anciano inútil

-Salamance regresa

La cazadora miro la pokebola con un gesto de disgusto pronto ese pokemon no le serviría para nada, cuando de un costado vio salir a Swampert y a Glalie, con sus 2 entrenadores, se habían puesto a salvo gracias a la nube de humo

-AHORA GLALIE RAYO DE HIELO, PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO!!!

-SWAMPERT HIDROBOMBA POLITOD VENTISCA AHORA!!!

Los 3 pokemon lanzaron su ataque, la cazadora sonrió, le daban oportunidad de deshacerse de la basura inútil, arrojo la pokebola y Salamance salió en un destello azul que indicaba que era libre, al momento, recibió los 4 ataques sirviendo de escudo para su entrenadora, que escapo de hay, mientras Salamance gritaba de dolor y caya rápidamente

-ESA MUJER!!!

Misty corrió al lado del Salamance que temblaba en el suelo sin poder moverse

-Que bueno que tengo 6 pokemon conmigo –Misty

Ash se acerco y Misty sacando una pokebola capturaba a Salamance, la pokebola desapareció en su mano

-Que hiciste?

-Todos mis pokemons son recibidos por la enfermera Joy en el centro pokemon, de hay los transportan al gimnasio, la enfermera de seguro me dará una regañiza por dejarlo así, pero no había otra forma de tratarlo rápido

-Si… supongo, gran trabajo chicos

Ash regreso a Glalie a su pokebola, Misty se acerco y acaricio a Swampert y Politod antes de regresarlos también

-Bueno creo que si liberamos a todos los demás pokemon, no?

-Solo falta ver que hacemos con ellos

Misty volteo en el lugar había varios hombres tirados por el suelo

-Con este alboroto la oficial Jenny ha de estar en camino

-Ha si? Pues en ese caso vámonos no tengo intención de explicar todo lo que paso aquí, además –Misty-

-Además?

Misty se acerco y beso a Ash

-Además hoy me dieron ganas de darte un premio

Misty le sonrió y todas las dudas de quedarse hay desaparecieron de la mente de Ash, que luego de que Pikachu saltara a su gorra, se fue corriendo tras Misty.

Un poco mas arriba entre las rocas, la cazadora miraba con binoculares a Ash y a Misty, había aterrizado la nave en la montaña

-Maldito… ahora se quien eres… juro que te matare, maldito moco…

Se escucho un estallido, mientras la cazadora soltaba los binoculares, con los ojos en blanco y una expresión de sorpresa y terror en el rostro, cayo por las rocas precipitándose al bosque, Vincent, detrás, enfundaba una pistola, uno de los agentes del equipo Roket se acerco, nervioso, jamás había visto a ese hombre furioso

-Se…señor… creí que había mencionado haberle dado otra oportunidad

-Cambie de opinión, vámonos, Giovanni seguro estará ansioso de oír nuestro informe…

Ash y Misty ya llevaban rato caminando y el sol comenzaba a ponerse

-Creo que ya deberíamos acampar

-Tranquilo no será necesario

Misty le señalo unas luces, siguieron en esa dirección y hallaron una posada, con algunas personas conversando afuera

-Pero como?...

-Como esta zona es muy transitada por entrenadores, la pusieron hace un par de años, siempre me quedo aquí cuando voy a ciudad Boulder

-Ha… entonces vamos

-Si quiero saber como esta Salamance

-Piensas quedarte con el?

-No se, depende de lo que diga Joy, quizás sea mejor que sea libre, ya parecía un pokemon muy viejo aun para ser tipo dragón, bueno tu alquila la habitación

Misty se dirigió a los teléfonos mientras Ash se acercaba, rentando una habitación para ambos, por alguna razón, la idea lo ponía bastante nervioso, Misty regreso y le sonrió

-Se recuperara, según la enfermera Joy, aun es muy fuerte pero ha sufrido malos tratos, me recomendó quedármelo

-Pues felicidades, con un pokemon tan poderoso no creo que nadie pueda vencerte en el periodo de prueba de tu gimnasio

-Ha, creías que iba a perder he?

-no no yo…

Pikachu rio un poco y se golpeo la frente con la mano

-Es un bruto verdad?

Misty lo cargo, acariciándolo, mientras Ash abría la habitación, al momento de hacerlo Pikachu salto de los brazos de Misty y salió corriendo por la ventana

-Pikachu!!!

-Tra… tranquila…

Ash se puso mas rojo ahora era obvio que Pikachu quería dejarlos solos, escucho la risa de Misty y entraron, tan pronto la puerta se cerro Misty se volteo, Ash la abrasado y comenzaron a besarse, como si no hubiera mañana, mientras Ash acariciaba la cintura de Misty, se separaron, ambos estaban agitados, Misty se separo

-Me esperas?

Dijo sonriendo, se notaba realmente feliz, mientras sin esperar la respuesta del chico se acerco al baño y cerro la puerta, un poco extrañado Ash se sento en la cama, pensando.

Hacia tiempo que se estaba convenciendo de que sentía algo mas que amistad por Misty, también poco a poco iba descubriendo que su parte extrovertida y excitante era su manera de ser después de tanto tiempo, pero por alguna razón le gustaba mucho mas eso, creía que debía por una vez, hacer caso a su madre.

La puerta se abrió, el cabello de Misty estaba mojado y solo estaba envuelta en una toalla

-Jajajaja, ahora si pareces TomAte

Ash sonrió mientras Misty se acercaba, esta dejo caer la toalla, por alguna razón, cada vez que Ash veía así a Misty se le hacia mas hermosa, Misty se acerco y lo beso inclinándose un poco poniéndose sobre el pecho del chico recostándolo en la cama, el beso se hiso mucho mas apasionado mientras Misty abría el pantalón de Ash y lamia su cuello, Ash trato de incorporarse pero Misty se lo impidió mientras le sonreía, Ash se fijo en que sus ojos brillaban, pero no perdía su sonrisa, sacando el miembro de Ash le sonrió con lujuria, empezando a lamerlo, Ash no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, mientras oía la risa de Misty, esta empeso a chuparlo, rápidamente, bajando y subiendo la cabeza, Ash no pudo evitar empezar a gemir ante el placer que esto le ocasionaba y al parecer, a Misty le gustaba, ya que aumentaba el ritmo a cada gemido de Ash, por alguna razón, que Misty lo mirara lo excitaba aun mas, de repente Misty se detuvo

-Por que te detienes?

Ash jadeaba y se sentía un poco molesto, Misty le sonrió con expresión traviesa

-No quiero que te canses antes de tiempo

-Y cuando has visto que me canse he?

Ash la abraso poniéndola boca abajo en la cama, empezando a besar el cuello de esta, Misty jadeo mientras acariciaba la nuca de Ash y este se dirigía a sus pechos, se detuvo un momento, Misty era ahora la que respiraba agitada

-Que pasa?...

-Misty… te sientes bien si solo lo hacemos por que si?

Misty enrojeció por completo desviando la mirada

-Hace unos días… tu me pediste… creo… que fuéramos novios no?... que yo sepa esto hacen ellos

Misty estaba totalmente roja al decirlo, Ash también enrojeció

-Aunque bueno… si no quieres

Ash la cayo con un beso que Misty no tardo en responder, acariciando la espalda del chico, Ash entro dentro de ella mientras Misty rompía el beso para empezar a jadear, Ash comenzó a penetrarla rápidamente, acariciando su espalda y su cabello

-Ash… aaaaaaaaaaaa….

Ash por alguna razón sonrió y lo éxito muchísimo escuchar como decía su nombre, Misty estaba totalmente roja, mientras recibía los movimientos suaves del chico, lo miro a los ojos y lo beso.

-Sabes? Que ahora seas mi novio no quiere decir que me deje de gustar fuerte

Le sonrió con lujuria, Ash rio un poco nervioso, Misty seguía comportándose como una chica fatal con el, pero ya hacia tiempo que había notado que era una parte ahora de su personalidad, una que lo excitaba muchísimo

-Muy bien te daré fuerte

Ash salió de ella, Misty lo miro, casi desilusionada, cuando Ash la puso boca abajo y la penetro con gran fuerza por su vagina, Misty lanzo un grito de sorpresa pero rápidamente se convirtió en un gran gemido de placer, mientras Ash empesaba a embestirla con mucha fuerza, tan solo cuidando de no lastimarla

-ASÍ TE GUSTAAA?

-Así… me encanta…

Misty levanto un poco la cabeza gimiendo mientras Ash sujetaba uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, contra su espalda y con el otro empesaba a acariciar uno de los pechos de esta, pensando por un momento que quizás Misty se enfadaría, pero parecía que eso no hacia mas que excitarla mas, ambos jadeaban y gemían de placer

-AAAAAAAAAAA ASIII ASH ASIII ME VOY A CORRERR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-YO TAMBIEN MISTY

Ash acelero las penetraciones mientras un gemido fuerte de Misty indico que se corría, ambos lo hicieron a la vez, mientras Ash la soltaba, Misty jadeaba con fuerza y un pequeño hilo de saliva salía de la comisura de su boca, le sonrió a Ash mientras este se acercaba, pero rápidamente lo puso boca arriba

-No creas que te salvaste

-Que dices?

-Que quiero mas…

Misty lo beso y se sento sobre su miembro sin decir ni una palabra, solo arqueo lanzando un fuerte gemido de placer, Ash la miro y empeso a moverse mientras Misty comenzaba a saltar, esta vez a un ritmo frenético, Ash sujeto a Misty de la cintura mientras esta gemía con fuerza, lo miro y empeso a jugar con sus pechos, sin permitirle a este tocarlos, cosa que éxito mucho mas al moreno, movió su cadera de arriba abajo a cada salto de Misty, mientras sujetaba sus manos, Misty empeso a gemir mas y mas fuerte, mientras arqueaba la espalda, Ash solo podía ver sus pechos rebotar a cada salto, mientras luchaba por respirar, sin detenerse, ambos gritaron y Ash sintió mas placer que alguna vez había sentido en su vida, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que terminaba dentro de la vagina de Misty, la miro, esta jadeaba, pero tenia una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, que Ash no pudo evitar acariciar.

-Te…

Misty le puso un dedo en el labio a Ash y luego lo beso

-Luego… si? Luego hablamos… no quiero echar a perder este momento

Misty le sonrió y se recostó sobre el pecho de Ash, este no entendía muy bien que sucedía, en unos momentos Misty parecía la chica mas caliente que el jamás había conocido y después, se había calmado rápidamente

-Misty…

Ash volteo a verla, sorprendido, Misty se había abrasado a el, pero estaba completamente dormida, con una sonrisa plena en el rostro, como Ash jamás se había siquiera imaginado que podría adoptar, la beso en la frente abrasándola

-Esta bien… creo que tendremos mucho tiempo juntos a partir de hoy para decírtelo

Acaricio el cabello de su novia, quedando dormido a su lado…

Bueno aqui esta el Nuevo capitulo XD

Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más que pueda, mientras me dura la racha en que tengo inspiración para este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que lo único que me anima a andarlo publicando es que aun lo lee gente.

Nos vemos después


	12. Chapter 13

-Llegamos!!!

-Chicos!!

Ash y Misty corrían hacia el gimnasio de Brock, que estaba en la puerta saludándolos, mientras Ash pensaba en lo que había ocurrido desde la mañana…

-----

Al otro día los 2 salían de la habitación, Misty se veía mucho más feliz que de costumbre y se portaba muy cariñosa con Ash, algo que al chico no lo le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo, ya habían salido de la habitación, Misty se volteo y lo beso en los labios, Ash la abraso

-Ejem…ejem… jovencitos…

Una anciana estaba frente a ellos, Pikachu estaba en su cabeza, de inmediato salto y fue a parar a los brazos de Ash

-Aquí estabas he Pikachu?

Ash acaricio la cabeza del pokemon que los veía a ambos, sonriendo

-Tiene un buen compañero jovencito, estuvo toda la mañana ayudando en la cocina

-Perdón si causo molestias –Misty-

-No hay problema señorita, ya se van?

-Si, vamos a ciudad Boulder

-A que bien, iba a advertirles que el camino a Cerúlea está bloqueado?

-Bloqueado? –Los 2-

-Si, algo horrible, parece que ayer hubo una pelea muy fuerte entre ladrones, arrestaron a muchos y hallaron a una pobre chica muerta

Ash y Misty se miraron, ambos habían comprendido que algo más había pasado luego de que se fueron

-Bueno gracias por decirnos, tomaremos otro camino de regreso

-No hay de que señorita

Un rato después salían del lugar, para sorpresa de Ash, no menciono para nada lo que había dicho la señora, parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos, de repente se volteo y beso a Ash, este acaricio el rostro de Misty

-Y eso?

-Quise hacerlo

Misty camino un poco y se volteo a mirarlo, sonrojada

-O desde cuando necesito tu permiso para seducirte?

Ash se puso rojo y escucho las risitas ahogadas de Pikachu al ver la escena

-Bueno, vamos ya que hay que llegar hoy!!

Sin decir mas Misty empeso a correr

-Oye espérame!!!

-Nooo!!!!

-Oye despierta!!!

Ash volvió en si cuando sintió un coscorrón de Misty, Brock reía

-Jajajaja ya pensaba que no llegarían, dijeron que salieron ayer

-Ha pues… -Misty se puso roja- Yo venía a ver a Yuki

-Si me dijo que te esperaría en el hospital

-Bueno entonces creo que nos veremos al rato

Se acerco y beso a Ash en la mejilla mientras caminaba a la ciudad, Brock parecía sorprendido de eso

-Vaya, jamás la había visto… tan…

-Tan qué? –Ash-

-Pues… digamos que hace mucho que no veía que demostrara cariño por nadie…

Misty se acerco a un gran edificio, dentro estaba una enfermera Joy

-Ha Misty

-Hola Joy, esta Yuki?

-Si, dijo que solo subieras a su oficina

Misty asintió y subió por unas escaleras y entro por una puerta

La oficina de Yuki era enorme, más de lo que cabía esperar en un centro pokemon, solo había un escritorio y un par de sillas, frente a una pared llena de títulos académicos y un gran librero, así como una máquina de transferencia de pokebolas y un teléfono, el resto había varios juguetes regados por el suelo, Misty sonrió, normalmente Yuki usaba mas ese lugar como guardería que como oficina.

-Misty, hola

Yuki se acerco, traía una camisa de tirantes y unos shorts, que le daban pinta de adolecente, en el cuarto estaban Tomi y su hermana Zola jugando con unos cubos, sentadas en el suelo, apenas tenían 3 años pero ya hablaban un poco, se notaban que eran hijos de Brock, los 2 tenían una piel muy morena y el cabello marrón igual que su padre

-Hola, me estabas esperando?

-Desde ayer, me hubieras avisado que te habías venido con Ash para no tener que hacerlo

Misty se puso muy roja al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, esta la miro sorprendida

-Que… que pasa?

-Desde cuanto te apena que sepamos que te acuestas con un chico?

-ha… pues… están los niños aquí

Misty le señalo a los 2 chicos, que ni siquiera parecían notar la conversación, Tomi estaba entretenido jugando con los bloques y Zola veía interesadísima su mano, como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo

-sabes que aun no hacen caso a eso, así que podemos hablar libremente, ahora dime que es lo que pasa?

Se acerco sonriendo, casi pegando su rostro al de Misty, esta desvió la mirada

-Pues… Ash y yo… este…

-Te estás enamorando de nuevo?

Misty, con la cara tan roja como su cabello asintió, Yuki hiso una v de victoria mientras la abrasaba

-FELICIDADES!!!

-Ya no seas escandalosa!!!

La empujo un poco mientras Yuki no paraba de reír

-No es para tanto

-Claro que sí lo es

-Bueno… mejor podrías empezar mi examen y ya?

-Para qué?

Misty la volteo a ver

-Cada vez que te he venido a visitar me haces un chequeo completo antes de darme mi medicina, ahora no lo harás?

-No, no es necesario

Yuki se levanto, caminando hacia un archivero de donde saco una carpeta abriéndola

-Hace ya casi un año que empezaste a tomar esas pastillas no?

-Si… y?

-Mira

Le paso una foto a Misty, en esta aparecía con la misma ropa

-Y?

-Mírate en el espejo Misty

En una pared hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo, Misty volteo y se sorprendió, al comparar su imagen en el con la imagen de la fotografía, en la fotografía su piel aparecía apagada, en su brazo se veían varias cicatrices nuevas de pinchazos y de marcas cerca de las muñecas, su cabello estaba ralo y oscurecido además de que se veía flaca y desnutrida, Misty miro ahora como había cambiado en ese tiempo, las marcas ya eran solo puntitos viejos un poco más claros que su piel que estaba un poco mas bronceada, su cabello era suave y brillaba con la luz, parecía más alta y mas erguida, sus ojos no se veían rojos, además ya no parecía flaca, aunque tampoco gorda si no que parecía más robusta, sus brazos eran más gruesos y también sus hombros, aunque Misty no tenía un solo musculo visible en todo su cuerpo, se notaba ahora que era mucho más fuerte que antes, su cuerpo también parecía más voluptuoso y sus curvas más pronunciadas, además en sus ojos brillaba una sonrisa

-Todo… todo esto me hiso esa…

-Claro que no

Yuki se había sentado en su escritorio mirándola Misty se centro frente a ella y le paso la fotografía

-esa medicina no hiso que mejoraras nada

-Como? Si he estado tomándola un año entero a diario, Ash incluso pensaba que eran anticonceptivos

-Jajajaja lo has hecho con él a diario?

Misty se puso de nuevo roja, su amiga siempre había sido tan pervertida como ella pero por alguna razón, Yuki jamás había logrado que se apenara hasta ahora

-Entonces que hiso?

Yuki empeso a hojear los papeles, que parecían ser el historial médico de Misty, aunque ella digirió el centro pokemon también tenía un titulo de medicina en humanos.

-Estuviste 4 años en drogas, sexo, alcohol, intentos de suicidio… hace un año viniste aquí diciendo que querías parar, tan solo tus ganas de vivir eran bastantes para cesar los intentos de suicidio, por el momento

Misty asintió, recordaba que le había hecho esa platica el día en que deicidio comenzar de nuevo, un año antes de volver a reencontrarse con Ash

-Después te dije lo del alcohol, jamás estuviste demasiado pegada a eso, al menos no como otras personas que he conocido, pero las drogas cuando trataste de dejarlas hasta tuviste que ser hospitalizada, por que eras dependiente

Misty recordaba eso también

-Bueno lo único que han hecho esas pastillas, ha sido que mantienen tu cuerpo sano, ya no eres dependiente de las drogas en lo físico en lo mental, depende de ti

-Y… mis exámenes… era cierto…

Misty parecía mucho más nerviosa, Yuki le sonrió, sacando algunas radiografías

-No sé cómo pero… si Misty…

Misty abrió mucho los ojos

-Me dijiste que…

-Que era una en 100, pero realmente, podemos operarte y… podrás tener hijos… sí creo que es probable, si te cuidas, las heridas que sufriste por alguna razón, han estado curando con el tiempo, pero

Misty ya sonreía mucho, la miro alarmada

-pero?

-No has hecho también lo que te dije

-No necesito…

-Claro que si, necesitas ir a un psicólogo

-Para qué? Si ya estoy bien en mi mente, ya no quiero morir, no quiero desde que…

-Eso no tiene que ver con los intentos de suicidio Misty

-Entonces?

-Y tu hijo?

-Ya sabes que nunca tuve uno…

Misty parecía a punto de llorar

-Lo tuviste y lo sabes, aunque no viviera, fue tu hijo

-Y eso que…? No vive… es bastante con eso… como para aparte hablar siempre

-Es un peso que tienes que quitarte de encima Misty

-Ya… ya

-No lo has hecho

Misty derramo una lágrima

-Ya te dije que tienes que hacer, físicamente… bueno podrás tener hijos después de que tu tratamiento termine, pero como tu doctora, no puedo aprobar que lo hagas si no estás sana física y mentalmente, lo digo por tu bien

-Si se que lo haces

-Pero anímate!! Vas muy bien Misty, hasta oí que te regresaran el gimnasio

-Pero aun estoy a prueba

-La pasaras, ya eras famosa por ser una líder muy fuerte y que yo sepa no has dejado de entrenar nunca

-Si, creo que fue la única cosa que nunca olvide

-Bueno entonces vamos, quédate a comer en casa hoy y también Ash

-Ha no necesitas molestarte

-claro que si, Brock me habla muchísimo de él y también ya se oyen rumores de lo fuerte que es, pero la única vez que lo he visto fue en la fiesta que le hicieron y solo hablamos un par de minutos

-Bueno eso sí pero…

-Entonces está decidido, le avise a Brock desde ayer así que ya ha de haber preparado todo n.n

Misty sonrió nerviosa, mientras Yuki se levantaba tomando un bolso

-Chicos ya nos vamos a casa

Tomi volteo y corrió a su mama, tomándola de la mano, Zola se acerco aun viendo su mano, Yuki sonrió y se arrodillo junto a ella, tomando la mano de la niña se la llevo a su boca

-Mira me voy a comer tus deditos waaa

La niña rio un poco ya haciéndole caso, tomo su mano y los 4 salieron, pero a pocos pasos de la oficina le jalo la camisa a su mama

-Que pasa tesoro?

Zola le mostro la mano a su mama

-Si… esa es tu mano

-Mama… mi moquito ya no está…

Yuki se puso verde, mientras Misty empesaba a carcajearse con todas sus fuerzas, apoyándose contra la pared…

En el gimnasio de Brock, el Onix de Ash comparaba fuerza a cabezazos con Stelix, mientras Ash ponía la mesa, Brock preparaba la comida de la que había hablado Yuki.

-Que raro ver este lugar sin tus hermanos

-Si, todos ya están en sus respectivos viajes de entrenamiento y mis padres se fueron a dar la vuelta al mundo hace tiempo, pero tengo a este par de glotones y a los otros 3

Los 2 bebes de Brock dormían en sus carriolas

-Te faltan 2 juegos Ash

-He? Quien más vendrá?

-Gary y Dawn vendrán a visitarnos, no te había dicho ya?

-Enserio? Que harán aquí?

-Pues, como Dawn venía a visitarme seguido, ella y Yuki se hicieron muy amigas y yo no me llevo nada mal con Gary así que pasan a vernos cada vez que pueden

Ash se acordaba de Dawn aunque, debido a su embarazo, no habían podido verse

-AMOR YA LLEGAMOS!!!

La puerta se abrió y entraron Misty y Yuki con los niños y varias bolsas, los ojos de Misty estaban enrojecidos.

-Estas bien?

Ash miro a Misty

-Ha… si solo… bueno saque lagrimas de risa por…

Yuki la miro como si fuera a matarla y Misty prefirió callarse, pero en eso Sola…

-Mi tía Misty se rio porque mi mama se puso a comer mocos

Yuki se detuvo poniéndose colorada mientras Misty empesaba a reír fuertemente, sin poder aguantar más eso, Brock trataba de evitar que su mujer ahorcara a la niña, en eso Ash escucho el timbre y fue a abrir

-PERO SI ES ASH!!!!

En una silla de ruedas se encontraba frente a el Dawn, Ash se preocupo un poco hasta que vio su inmenso vientre, que notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo de embarazo, aunque seguía siendo la misma de siempre, Gary detrás de ella, se acerco a Ash y le tendió la mano, era tan alto como Ash pero se notaba que el cambio de los viajes al laboratorio lo habían cambiado, era mucho más delgado y tenía un aspecto algo débil frente al fornido Ash, aunque eran igual de altos Gary parecía más a causa de esto.

-Vaya no sabía que ya habías recordado a tus ami….

Gary hiso una mueca de dolor y Ash por un segundo vio que Dawn quitaba su mano de la espalda de su esposo con expresión inocente, lo que lo hiso reír un poco

-Ash con quien hablas?... GARY DAWN!!

Detrás de Ash había aparecido Misty, que corrió a abrasar a Gary y a saludar a Dawn

-Como aun no lo convences de que sabes caminar?

Misty miro la silla de ruedas

-No, el sigue pensando que tengo piernas de palo, verdad querido?

Dijo Dawn mirándolo, mientras este reía nervioso, al parecer era bastante protector con ella

-Bueno pasen, Brock y Yuki los esperaban están jugando con los chicos

Gary y Dawn lo siguieron al gimnasio, la mesa ya estaba lista y al parecer Yuki había dejado su mal humor de lado tan pronto vio a Dawn y empeso a hacerle un montón de preguntas sobre su estado, los 6 se sentaron a la mesa a comer mientras Pikachu, ya acostumbrado a la tarea, se puso a jugar con los chicos para que dejaran en paz a los adultos.

-Bueno al menos no has tenido complicaciones

-Paso algo antes?

Gary miro enfadado a Ash, al parecer él era el que más a pecho se había tomado que este se alejara de ellos y aun no parecía haberlo perdonado por completo

-Bueno Dawn tuvo una complicación a causa de una caída –Misty-

-Si, parecía que lo iba a perder, pero no fue tan grave, aunque desde ese día no me quitan la rienda de encima

De nuevo Gary se sonrojo volteándose, Ash pensó que fue algo mucho mayor que un susto para que Gary se hubiera puesto así, pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas

-Y cómo va el gimnasio Ash? –Dawn-

-Aun no les has dicho? –Ash-

-Que cosa? –Dawn-

Misty se puso un poco nerviosa

-Bueno desde anteayer, están revisando el gimnasio después de eso me pondrán a prueba para ser la líder de nuevo!!!

Todos se levantaron a felicitarla, aunque al parecer para Yuki no era una sorpresa, pronto se pusieron a hablar de ello y Ash noto que Gary le sonreía a Misty la que solo pudo asentir disimuladamente

-Bueno so significa que te libraras de Ash dentro de poco –Gary-

-Pues, no hay muchas opciones, tendrá que irse cuando el gimnasio sea de nuevo tuyo, no? Después de todo el también es un líder

-Bueno soy cerebro de la frontera, pero aun así, Scot no tiene paciencia eterna, no sé si me pida regresar a mi gimnasio de inmediato

El buen humor de Misty pareció apagarse bastante con esa charla, luego de comer se dirigió a jugar con los 2 niños y Pikachu.

Un rato después, ya casi atardeciendo, Ash y Misty se despidieron de todos, Gary y Dawn se quedarían en la ciudad hasta que naciera el bebe.

-Otros 2 días para regresar?

Misty volteo a ver a Ash

-La verdad no

Saco unas llaves y Ash las reconoció como las de la camioneta de Faye

-Terminaron de arreglarla, no tardaremos más que unas 3 horas estar de regreso, me pidió que la recogiéramos

-Yo pensé que querías ir por el camino largo por…

-Para acostarme contigo?

Ash enrojeció, Misty le sonrió riendo un poco

-Pues tal vez si… que harías si así fuera he?

Se acerco pegándose a él, Ash se puso completamente rojo, pero Misty solo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Bueno vámonos

-No sé porque… pero tengo un mal presentimiento… -Ash-

En el taller

-son 300, 000 señor n.n –Mecánico-

-QUE QUE???!!! –Ash-

Estaban en el taller, mientras acercaban la camioneta de Faye, que estaba como nueva, mientras Misty reía al ver la cara de Ash

-Pero… pero eso es casi lo que vale nueva…

-Lo siento pero estaba destruida tanto que casi tuvimos que hacerla nueva

-Pues que rayos le hiciste? –Misty-

-Pues… yo…

Ash suspiro y pago al hombre lo que le debía mientras Misty acariciaba a Pikachu en la cabeza, mientras con la otra mano veía un periódico doblado

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

-Si eso crees entonces conduce tu –Ash-

-Yo? Ni loca

-Por que no?

Misty le mostro el periódico

-Por nuestro juego ayer con la cazadora cerraron las carreteras y la otra no pasa la montaña, la rodea… te esperan 10 horas de camino querido Ash

-OYE ESPERA NO ES JUSTO!!!

Misty se sento en el asiento del copiloto, Ash suspiro sentándose y arrancando la camioneta, cuando Misty le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin decir nada, Ash solo sonrió poniéndose en marcha…

Pues acá esta el nuevo capítulo XD

Hace tiempo que está terminado pero hasta ahora pude sacarlo perdón por la demora x.x


	13. Chapter 14

Tan pronto Misty y Ash habían partido Delia había entrado al gimnasio con Faye y Joy, ya habían pasado varias horas y por alguna razón se sentía un poco inquieta sobre el viaje, sin saber por qué.

-Le pasa algo señora Ketchump?

Delia volteo, la agente Joy la miraba fijamente

-Solo un presentimiento

-Estará nerviosa por los ladrones que dicen se avistaron en el camino?

-No… no creo

-No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso, después de todo Ash no es nada fácil de vencer

Delia sonrió, un poco orgullosa

-Si, creo que tienes razón, es otra cosa…

Delia finalmente se levanto

-Ira a alguna parte? –Joy-

-Si, acabo de recordar algo, saldré un rato, quieren venir?

-Gracias, yo tengo que estar aquí hasta que los demás agentes vengan –Joy-

-Y Yo le mostrare los sistemas del gimnasio –Faye-

Arcanine se acerco, moviendo suavemente la cabeza contra Delia, esta lo acaricio

-Está bien, entonces iremos solos tú y yo

Arcanine corrió hacia la puerta mientras Delia abría, ahora que Misty salía con Ash, casi siempre dejaba a Arcanine en casa, porque aunque empesaba a acostumbrarse a este, Arcanine aun celaba muchísimo a su entrenadora, Arcanine salió corriendo rápidamente, dentro Joy se levanto

-Bueno entonces veamos los sistemas –Joy-

-Claro vamos

Mientras Joy y Faye se quedaban en el gimnasio, Delia camino hacia la ciudad, con Arcanine detrás, mientras se acercaba a un gran centro comercial, entro sin que nadie pareciera percatarse de que el enorme pokemon la seguía, ya acostumbrados a él, Delia entro a una tienda de ropa mirando varios vestidos

-Cual te gusta más?

Arcanine se quedo sentado solo ladeando la cabeza sin entender, Delia se acerco y le susurro unas cosas al oído, Arcanine aulló un poco y se acerco entre la ropa mientras Delia reía siguiéndolo, no pensaba que se emocionaría tanto, cuando este llego trayendo un vestido rojo sobre el

-Si creo que estará bien

Delia tomo el vestido cuando Arcanine le mordió parte de la blusa jalándola

-Que pasa?

Arcanine señalo una camisa y unos jeans, Delia lo miro sonriendo

-No me queda

Arcanine gruño

-Está bien, solo lo sacare si me queda

Un rato después Delia salía con una camisa de manga corta amarilla y unos jeans, con esa ropa casi tenían pinta de adolecente y reía un poco al imaginarse la cara de su hijo cuando la mirara, detrás de ella caminaba Arcanine

-No falta demasiado, solo un par de cosas mas

Arcanine se sento mirando a varias personas que corrían hacia una tienda

-He?

Delia se acerco y miro el letrero

-Mira eso Arcanine!!!

Lo abraso de la cabeza haciéndolo que mirara, en la vitrina había un estante con una medalla que lanzaba pequeños destellos

-Esa no la tiene Ash

-Es una medalla de edición limitada señora

Delia volteo para ver a la perdona que le hablaba, era un hombre alto, un poco más que ella, se veía algo cansado y parecía viejo, tenía algunas arrugas en su frente, estaba vestido con una gabardina café y se quito los lentes para hablarle por sus ojos Delia se dio cuenta de que el hombre era más joven de lo que aparentaba, Arcanine gruño un poco, celaba a Delia casi tanto como celaba a Misty

-Vaya, está a la venta?

-No, es una competencia, quien gane un pequeño torneo hoy, iba a entrar pero resulta que es por parejas y le dan una a cada uno de los ganadores, pero no tengo con quien competir… me haría el honor?

Delia lo miro, sonriendo y luego a Arcanine

-Que dices me ayudas?

Arcanine lamio su rostro

-Esto es un si señor…

-Dígame Vincent

-Muy bien señor Vincent

Un rato después, habían llegado a una arena, Delia supo que la patrocinadora había sido una escuela de entrenadores que quería hacer publicidad, varias parejas ya se habían inscrito y había algunas personas mirando con curiosidad la arena, Delia casi se sintió en un el gimnasio cuando iba a ver pelear a Ash, sus oponentes ya los esperaban y convocaron a un Jolteon y a un Electrode, Arcanine avanzo gruñendo y el hombre lanzo una pokebola, trayendo a un Quagsire.

-Comiencen!!!

Al momento Jolteon y Electrode lanzaron un ataque eléctrico, Arcanine, acostumbrado a entrenar al lado de Swampert , solo se quedo sentado

-Quagsire bloquea los ataques

Quagsire rápidamente, se puso frente a Arcanine bloqueando todos sus ataques

-Ahora Arcanine velocidad extrema contra Electrode

Arcanine se movió tan rápido que Delia, desacostumbrada a verlo pelear enserio a pesar de que siempre veía los entrenamientos de Misty, no pudo verlo hasta que embistió con gran fuerza a Electrode, mandándolo contra Jolteon

-Quagsire fisura AHORA!

Delia lo miro sorprendida, el carácter y la fortaleza que ahora mostraba ese hombre era totalmente diferente a la persona amable que había conocido segundos antes, a su vez, el ataque de tierra de Quagsire termino con los 2 pokemons eléctricos y con la batalla, tan pronto termino el hombre recupero su expresión amable de siempre

-Vaya es una buena entrenadora, ese Arcanine es excelente

-Si verdad?

Arcanine volteo y aulló un poco

-Bueno continuamos? –Vincent-

El torneo no duro demasiado, Arcanine estaba muy bien entrenado y Delia sabía manejarlo casi tan bien como Misty, su compañero en cambio era un entrenador muy fuerte y experimentado, rápidamente habían ganado todos los combates, Delia estaba emocionada al haber obtenido ese logro, ya saliendo del pequeño estadio cada quien tenía la medalla reluciente en su mano, Delia abrasaba la cabeza de Arcanine

-Es una buena entrenadora, señorita…

-Señora, me llamo Delia Ketchump

Ambos empezaron a caminar por la calle con un molesto Arcanine detrás

-Su pokemon parece un poco celoso

-Jejeje algo

-Bueno…

Delia volteo, Arcanine tenía una bola de fuego preparada para lanzársela y ella le cerró la boca haciendo que se la tragara

-algo

Arcanine la miro con lagrimas en los ojos, acababa de tragarse su lanzallamas, Delia rio nerviosa mientras el hombre la miraba sin comprender, finalmente siguieron caminando conversando, Delia aun tenía algunas cosas que comprar, pero no le molestaba la compañía de Vincent, el cual la acompaño a cada tienda que iba, finalmente habían acabado en un pequeño café, con Arcanine recostado atrás de Delia, esta platicaba animadamente con el mucho más relajada que en mucho tiempo, aunque apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que salían del concurso, sentía como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás, aunque no recordaba de que, Delia se levanto terminando la comida, el hombre se levanto a su vez, Delia no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco mientras le sonreía, casi sintiéndose una adolecente de nuevo, cuando otro hombre se acerco, Arcanine gruño levemente.

El otro hombre era muy alto y muy fuerte, pareciendo más un gorila que una persona, el amigo de Delia volteo y pareció algo molesto por verlo, cuando se llevo la mano al reloj para verlo

-Lo lamento debo irme señora

-Ha, perdone creo que lo he entretenido todo el día

-para nada, fue un placer conocerla

Dio media vuelta y se fue, pero el hombre de traje se acerco mas a ella, Delia se sintió nerviosa

-Hola Delia, pasa algo?

Delia volteo, May la saludaba sonriente, detrás de ella iba Blaziken y aunque May parecía despreocupada no le quitaba de encima la vista al hombre, de repente el amigo de Delia retrocedió un poco poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-Vámonos, ahora –Vincent-

El hombretón solo asintió siguiéndolo, tan pronto se fueron May suspiro aliviada

-Quien rayos era ese tipo?

Delia la volteo a ver parpadeando un par de veces

-Jeje un amigo que conocí hoy

-Señora Ketchump no está muy grande ya para eso?

Dijo un poco sorprendida

-Ha, mira quien lo dice, tu una vez le dejaste el ojo morado a Dru y ahora se van a casar

May enrojeció

-Es que eso fue diferente??!!

-En que el mío podrá levantarse mañana

-Como que el suyo?

Las 2 seguían discutiendo mientras Arcanine y Blaziken las miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, sorprendidos más que nada al verlo infantil que resultaba Delia.

El amigo de Delia estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de un auto, el conductor, que era el hombre que lo había encontrado, volteo

-Señor, si esa señora lo ha reconocido

-es la primera vez que la veo, no le dije ni mi nombre

-si, pero quizás…

-Quizás deberías callarte y hacer tu trabajo

El tono en el que lo dijo hiso que el hombre tragara saliva de los nervios, sentía algo en esa voz, que era demasiado peligroso

-Ahora vamos, la cazadora debe estarme esperando…

Sin saber nada de esta conversación, May y delia aun discutiendo, regresaron al gimnasio, aunque el presentimiento de Delia no había desaparecido aun, al contrario… era más fuerte, tanto como los latidos que empezaban a sentirse fuerte en su pecho, como no los sentía en muchos años

Y aqui seta el Nuevo capitulo x.x

Esta vez si me salió un poco cortado, pero ahora que ha entrado a clases tengo más trabajo que nunca y aunque tengo muchas ideas aun sobre este fic no siempre hayo tiempo para escribir, como quiera no lo dejare

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y hasta pronto


End file.
